I hate you, because I think I love you
by Stellmaria
Summary: Lily Evans va faire sa rentrée en septième année. Entre amitiés, amours, jalousies, haine et problèmes familiaux,elle et ses deux meilleures amies ne seront pas de trop pour tout affronter, surtout quand la principale source d'ennuis se nomme "Maraudeurs"
1. Default Chapter

_**§ I hate you, but I think... I love you...§**_

_**§-Chapitre 1-§**_

**§-Disclaimer:** Tous les persos et les décors appartiennent à J.K.Rowling (Oh! Quelle surprise! Je ne savais pas !...) sauf.... (et oui, y'en a qui m'appartiennent quand même (héhé!!!)) ceux que je vais inventer!!!!

**_§-Note _**A propos de mon autre fic «Au-delà du temps, par-delà nos sentiments», je ne l'aie pas arrêtée, je vous rassure, mais disons que mon imbécile d'ordi m'a fait un 'tit bug et que comme le débile qu'il est, il m'empêche d 'envoyer les prochains chapters (ça me saoûle!!!) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chap sont déjà tapés, bien au chaud dans mon b ordi (qui je le répête est vraiment une triple buse de ... enfin, je m'égare!)

**§-Re-note : **Je dédicace ma fic à Kpupusse/lilylove, enfin, elle se reconnaîtra!!! Gros kiss à ma Kpupusse !!!

**§-Re-re-note **: (décidément, j'en ai des choses à dire !!!(lol)) Donc, je voulais juste ajouter que j'écris souvent en écoutant de la musique, et bon, là c'est Hilary Duff... d'accord, c'est laid, mais y'a quand même des chansons pas mal.... et puis je fais ce que je veux!!! Promis, la prochaine fois, ça sera Evanescence!!!

_§-Je te hais!!!!-§_

-Lily... Lily... Lily, ma chérie réveilles-toi....

La concernée se retourna dans ses couvertures et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Lily réveilles-toi....Lily...LILY!!! Lily, tu vas être en retard à la gare!!!!

-De quoi? grommela la jeune fille, daignant sortir sa tête de sa couette.

-Lily, c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée!!! Tu n'as plus que deux heures pour te préparer et aller à la gare!!!

Cela eut un effet de douche froide sur l'adolescente, qui se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large en agitant ses bras (non elle n'a aucune origine italiennes!)

-Je t'avais dit de me réveiller à 7 heures, oh mon Dieu je vais arriver en retard!!! Quelle honte pour une préfête-en-chef ! On n'a jamais vu ça ! Et en plus, pile le jour de la rentrée ! Et...

-Pour ton information, la coupa sa mère, je ne t'ai pas réveillée, car bien sûr, hier, tu m'as fait ton insomnie de pré-rentrée et ta petite crise d'angoisse, tu étais épuisée. Donc, il est logique que je ne t'ai pas réveillée 4 heures avant que ton train ne parte, surtout quand on sait que tes affaires sont prêtes depuis une semaine et que l'on habite à deux rues de la gare !!!!!!!

-Bon d'accord, je crois que je me suis un petit peu emportée, reconnut la jeune fille , penaude.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, mais tente quand même de dé-stresser ! Tu n'as que 17 ans, imagine ce que ce pourrait être à 30 !... Ecoutes, tu n'as aucune raison de t'angoisser, vas vite te laver et t'habiller, j'ai déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner, il t'attend dans la cuisine. Je pense, qu'en deux heures tu as largement le temps de tout faire, conclut sa mère en souriant.

-Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi, par hasard ?

-Moi, mais non, tu sais bien que je n'oserais jamais ! lui répondit sa mère, amusée.

Et elle tourna les talons en direction de la porte. Mais, arrivée sur le pas de celle-ci, elle se ravisa et dit à sa fille :

-Ma chérie... n'oublies pas de dire au revoir à ta sœur...

-Maman, je suis vraiment obligée....

-Oui, tu sais très bien que je déteste quand vous êtes fâchées et puis tu ne vas pas la revoir avant un an, car je suppose que tu ne reviendras ni à Noël, ni à Pâques ?

-En effet, je ne pense pas venir, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est Pétunia qui refuse de me voir...

-C'est votre problème, réglez-le entre-vous, la coupa Mrs Evans, avant de quitter la chambre, pour de bon.

Lily laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle aussi avait du mal à supporter cette dispute, qui durait depuis bientôt quatre ans...

Pétunia et elle étaient de fausses jumelles. Petites, elles avaient été pour ainsi dire « les meilleures amies du monde ».Quand Lily avait reçue sa lettre pour Poudlard, elle avait été extrêmement déçue que sa sœur et elle doivent se séparer. Mais les deux filles étaient restées très proches malgré les amitiés qu'elles avaient nouées dans leurs écoles respectives.

Mais au cours de la troisième année d'étude de Lily, un drame s'était déroulé. En effet, Pétunia, un soir où ses parents étaient de sortie, avait invité son petit-ami à la maison. Malheureusement, des Mangemorts avaient eu l'idée d'attaquer, justement cette nuit-là. Pétunia s'en sortie miraculeusement, mais son ami n'eut pas cette chance. Quand les médicomages arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard pour lui. En apprenant cela, Pétunia s'était écroulée, en larmes. Mais sa tristesse se transforma vite en fureur quand elle sut que l'attaque était l'œuvre de sorciers.

Depuis cette funeste soirée, la jeune fille manifestait une haine sans limites envers sa sœur. Durant les vacances d'été, elle partait chez des amis ou se débrouillait comme elle pouvait pour ne pas être en présence de Lily. Elle était revenue la veille, sachant que sa sœur partirait le lendemain.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily s'était machinalement lavée et habillée d'une petite robe d'été vert d'eau. Elle descendit alors les escaliers et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de manger, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et alla juste devant la porte de la chambre de Pétunia. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, sans faire aucun bruit. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia au pus haut point :

Sa sœur était assise par terre, sanglotant sur une photo de son défunt petit-ami :

-Tu ne pense pas que tu devrais tourner la page, dit doucement Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

-Vas-t-en ! C'est de ta faute si il est mort ! Je te hais !!!

Tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais voulu le tuer ?... En plus je n'étais même pas là, j'étais à Poudlard, tu le sais bien....

-Et alors, ce sont des gens de ton ... espèce qui nous ont attaqués !!! Ça, tu ne peux pas le nier !!! Si les ...sorciers n'existaient pas, il y aurait sans doute moins de guerres, moins de morts...

-Non, il n'y aurait pas moins de morts, bien au contraire... Tu sais, Hitler, ce moldu qui voulait appliquer sa tyrannie et sa manière de voir au monde entier, et bien là c'est pareil ; sauf que c'est du côté sorcier et à une autre époque... Encore heureux non ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous imposer « votre » guerre ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec et pourtant, on nous attaque malgré tout !

-On ne vous impose pas notre guerre, loin de là, vous en faite partie ! La majorité d'entre vous ne le savent pas mais les autorités, elles, en ont parfaitement conscience ! Tu agis de manière purement égoïste en nous refusant toute aide... Pour ton information, lors de la plupart des guerres moldues, les sorciers sont venus aider le côté qu'ils estimaient juste. Par exemple durant la seconde guerre mondiale, de nombreux sorciers ont péri pour la cause qu'ils défendaient !

-Il n'empêche que vous nous attaquez pour une sotte histoire de pureté de sang !

-Vous avez bien combattus pour une couleur d'yeux ! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour causer politique avec toi, je comptais juste te dire au revoir.

Sur ces mots Lily se pencha vers Pétunia et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle s'éloigna et ajouta avant de franchir la porte :

-Allez, à l'année prochaine sœurette , tu dois être contente , et si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas dans la ligne de mire des Mangemorts, c'est plutôt moi qui y suis, ils ne seraient que trop heureux de tuer une sang- de-bourbe de plus !

Et la griffondore quitta la chambre de sa sœur, pendant que celle-ci réfléchissait aux sombres paroles de Lily. La concernée, pendant ce temps rejoignit ses parents dans le hall et ensembles ils allèrent à la gare.

-Ta sœur et toi avez réussi à avoir une conversation normale ? s'enquit en chemin sa mère.

-Disons que cela a vite dérivé sur le sujet politique, mais je pense que ce que je lui ai dit la fera réfléchir !

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Une fois arrivée à la gare, Lily fit ses adieux à ses parents, non sans verser une ou deux larmes

Puis elle agrippa fermement son chariot à bagages de .ses mains et s'élança vers la barrière séparant la voie 9 de la 10....

Voilà dites-moi si c'est nul et s'il faut absolument que j'arrête cette horreur ou si c'est trop top (j'ai toujours été très modeste !) et qu'il faut que je continue à tout prix !!!!

Vous connaissez le moyen, il est très simple et prend au pire deux minutes : REVIEWS !!!!

Stellmaria


	2. Retrouvailles entre amis et enmis

"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."

Disclaimer: Non, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, à mon plus grand désespoir... (même pas Sirius...snif!) Ils sont tous à cette assassinateuse de JKR (je me demande d'où je sors ce mot moi!). Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, tous les persos inventés par moi, sont résolument et définitivement à moi! (et na!)!!!

Note: Je dédicace toujours ma fic à ma lilylove préférée!!!!

Chapitre 2- Retrouvailles entre amis et ennemis.

_Puis elle agrippa fermement son chariot à bagages de .ses mains et s'élança vers la barrière séparant la voie 9 de la 10...._

... Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit avec plaisir la vieille locomotive rouge, le Poudlard-express, crachant par sa cheminée une tonne de fumée noire sur le quai. Oui, la jeune fille se trouvait bien, sur le quai 9 ¾, qui était noir de monde. Elle laissa son regard errer vers la foule d'élèves faisant leurs adieux à leur famille, ou bien ayant déjà oublié leurs proches, se précipitant à la rencontre de leurs amis, tout cela dans un joyeux brouhaha de miaulements furieux, hululements indignés et autres croassements. Cela rappela alors à la jeune fille la présence de son chat, Shakespeare, que sa meilleure amie, May Parker lui avait offert à l'occasion de son anniversaire, le premier Août (!)dernier.

Shakespeare, était un jeune chaton noir, aux yeux d'un profond bleu marine. Le jeune chat avait été acheté sur le chemin de traverse et avait donc des capacités magiques. Il avait une longévité presque humaine et pouvait, tout au long de sa vie, rester d'apparence très jeune. Il avait également la capacité d'apparaître et de disparaître où bon lui semblait. Cependant, Shakespeare était trop jeune pour pouvoir parfaitement la maîtriser. La vendeuse avait également assuré que lorsque le chat serait suffisamment habitué à son maître, une liaison leur permettant de communiquer.

Après s'être assurée que son chat était à son aise dans son panier en osier, Lily monta dans le train, légèrement nostalgique. En effet, cela allait être la dernière fois qu'elle irait à Poudlard. Après elle entrerait dans le monde des adultes.... Non pas que ce monde lui fasse peur mais elle était effrayée de savoir qu 'elle allait entrer activement dans la lutte contre V..Voldemort... Tout ce cocon dans lequel on l'avait placée en sécurité depuis son arrivée à Poudlard allait se rompre. Bien sûr elle était absolument ravie de pouvoir lutter de manière enfin efficace contre les ténèbres, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ceux qu'elle risquait de perdre... Parfois elle se plaisait à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie, sans la magie... Elle serait sans doute au lycée, en train de boire un pot avec un bande d'amis. Telle qu'elle se connaissait, elle angoisserait déjà certainement pour le bac. Elle aurait alors, comme perspective d'avenir, de faire de brillantes études dans de grandes universités, de trouver l'amour de sa vie, d'enchaîner flirt sur flirt, de voyager, se faire des amis, faire des expériences, puis, d'avoir des enfants, une famille heureuse et nombreuse... Tiens, en y pensant, si elle avait un petit garçon, Lily l'appellerai certainement Harry, elle avait toujours adoré ce prénom... Mais à la place, ses objectifs étaient plutôt de survivre et de vaincre, et l'avenir lui semblait bien sombre...

Lily fut tirée de ses pensées par la locomotive qui s'ébranla. Elle songea alors sérieusement à retrouver ses deux meilleures amies, May Parker et Sandra Griffin(!).

May était une « sang-mêlé ». Son Père était un sorcier tandis que sa mère était une moldue. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas eu de chance car son père les quitta, elle et sa mère, peu de temps après la naissance de May. Depuis quelques années ce dernier essayait, en vain, de récupérer sa fille. Sans doute avait-il eu un élan de remords mais sa fille refusait farouchement tout contact avec lui, même si elle avait dû endurer deux ou trois rendez-vous avec son père que le juge lui avait imposé. La jeune fille était persuadée que son père ne voulait la revoir rien que pour faire du mal à sa mère, qui avait du galérer durant des années avant qu'elles aient une bonne situation.. Bien sûr May était bien obligée d'admettre qu'il ne se donnait pas tout ce mal seulement pour ennuyer sa mère, mais elle gardait une forte rancœur envers lui car il avait énormément fait souffrir sa mère, dont elle était très proche, et elle lui en voulait également de ne pas s'être rendu compte de son erreur plus tôt.

Elle avait rencontré Lily sur le chemin de traverse, en première année. Les deux filles s'était rapidement liées d'amitié en raison de leur ignorance commune du monde magique, et également , car dès le premier coup d'œil une sorte de confiance s'était établie entre les deux jeunes filles. May était très sportive, et avait vite adopté le quidditch parmi les disciplines qui lui tenaient à cœur, elle avait donc intégré l'équipe de Griffondor, où elle avait le poste de poursuiveuse. La jeune fille était très loyale, et obstinée. Elle était aussi assez romantique, mais elle n'était pas du tout timide. Au contraire elle était une véritable boule d'énergie. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule du trio a réussir à tenir une conversation « normale » avec les Maraudeurs . Malgré le fait qu'elle était assez dissipée, et toujours la première à faire des plaisanteries, elle était une excellente élève et accordait énormément d'importance à ses études, tout comme Lily. Sa matière préférée était les Enchantements.

Physiquement, May avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, blonds et légèrement ondulés. De délicates petites taches de rousseur décoraient ses joues. Ses yeux était noirs. Elle était assez menue. Côté cœur, May avait un petit faible pour Remus Lupin, mais elle le niait haut et (très) fort, et ne l'aurait avoué certainement jamais, même sous les pires tortures.

Sandra, elle, était d'ascendance sorcière. Elle n'était arrivée à Poudlard qu'en deuxième année, et s'était immédiatement liée d'amitié avec Lily et May. Auparavant, Sandra vivait en Amérique et étudiait à Salem. Sa famille avait émigré en Amérique au temps des premiers colons, mais ses parents, qui étaient de brillants aurors, formés dans les meilleures universités du monde magique, avaient été rappelés au pays lors de l'ascension de Voldemort. Quand Sandra était arrivée à Poudlard, elle en avait surpris beaucoup avec son accent et sa manière d'être, cependant, May et Lily avaient immédiatement su qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est au cours d'une retenue donnée par l'abominable professeur Walsh, leur maître de potions que leur trio s'était formé.

Sandra était une personne que l'on pouvait définir de « cool » autant par son attitude que par ses habits, mais elle était aussi orgueilleuse, et avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître qu'elle avait tort. Moins sportive que May, elle était néanmoins une excellente danseuse et gymnaste. Elle détestait tout autant que Lily tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter de près ou de loin aux Maraudeurs. Cependant, elle était beaucoup moins à cheval sur les devoirs, que ses deux amies, au grand dam de celles-ci, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir d'excellente notes. Elle adorait, pour une obscure raison, la divination, et vouait un culte à tout ce qui touchait le monde moldu. Sa matière favorite était malgré tout la Défense contre les Forces du Mal (forcément, quand les parents sont aurors, ça aide !).

Sandra était l'heureuse propriétaire d'une longue, lisse et soyeuse chevelure noire. Sa peau était mat et ses yeux étaient, curieusement, d'un magnifique bleu azur. Elle était assez grande et mince, très sûre d'elle et surtout très séductrice. Malgré cela elle n'avait donné son cœur que deux fois, et ce fut à chaque fois un échec. La première fois, le garçon, qui était tout ce que l'on pouvait rêver, avait trouvé la mort lors d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sandra en avait eu le cœur brisé, et quand elle s'en fut remise, elle tomba dans les bras d'un garçon une seconde fois, et ce fut encore un échec, car, celui-ci la trompa au bout d'un mois seulement. Bien entendu Sandra lui fit payer lourdement sa traîtrise, mais depuis, elle préférait se consacrer entièrement à ses amies. Celles-ci essayaient bien de la raisonner, car après tout Sandra n'allait tout de même pas rester vielle fille, mais elle avait été fortement blessée dans son orgueil et ne voulait pas entendre raison...

Lily, elle, avait ses deux parents moldus. Elle était très à cheval sur le règlement, bien qu'elle l'ait enfreint une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle était sans nul doute la meilleure élève de sa promotion. Elle accordait énormément d'importance à ses études, car elle voulait montrer que même si elle était d'ascendance moldue, elle pouvait être aussi douée que les autres. Au cours des années, les élèves avaient fini par la respecter et la considéraient comme une sorcière à part entière. Lily était depuis peu moins ancrée dans les études et profitait plus de la vie, tout en gardant les meilleures notes, bien entendu.

Elle s'intéressait beaucoup moins au sport que ses deux amies, mais elle adorait l'équitation et en faisait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était également très attachée à ses amies, vouait une haine démesurée à tout les Maraudeurs, sauf peut-être à Remus, car elle ne voulait pas peiner May.

Lily avait de longs cheveux auburn éclatants, avec de magnifiques reflets rubis. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraudes, sertis de beaux éclats dorés. Elle était assez grande, quoique un peu moins que Sandra.

La griffondore était folle d'un garçon espagnol, arrivé lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Il s'appelait Rodrigue Sanchez. Il avait la peau très halée , des yeux d'un noir profond. Il était assez grand et avait une musculature très fine et très appréciée. Il était d'ailleurs l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor. Malgré cela il était très timide et cela avait immédiatement séduit Lily.

Lily trouva enfin le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amies, ou plutôt où se trouvait Sandra, qui faisait des étirements.

-Sandra !!! Comment vas-tu ? dit Lily en s'élançant sur elle.

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras et entamèrent la conversation :

-Je vais très bien et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux ! Mais tu ne saurais pas où est May ?

-Oh, elle en avait assez d'attendre et elle a prétexté qu'elle allait voir Potter pour prendre sa feuille pour les entraînements de quidditch !

-Tu parles ! Combien je te parie qu'elle est allée voir Remus !

-Oui ! Elle a beau le nier mais ça ne change rien ! Elle est folle de lui !

-Je le plains ! Il est si calme et elle si ... heu ... disons si énergique !

Et toi, comment tu avances avec ton beau brun ?

-Pas mal, pas mal, on a échangé des lettres cet été !

-Oh mais c'est super ça ! C'est sûr, cette année, on aura un nouveau couple à Poudlard !!!

-On verra bien ! Et toi, tu vas peut-être te décider enfin à approcher de nouveau les mecs ?

-Et bien... grommela Sandra, je...

Mais elle fut coupée par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit à la volée. « Ouf, sauvée par le gong »pensa Sandra. Le gong en question était May qui se précipita dans les bras de Lily. Malheureusement elle était suivie des quatre Maraudeurs :

James Potter, un garçon égocentrique comme pas deux, et qui était l'un des chefs de la petite bande. Il était de parents sorciers et ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir sa petite cour de fans à ses pieds. Il était brun, aux cheveux noirs jais ébouriffés et portait de petites lunettes rondes, il était en soi assez beau.

Sirius Black était, lui, un grand séducteur, et était lui aussi très adulé. De famille profondément ancrée dans la magie noire, il avait fui celle-ci pour aller habiter chez James, qui était son meilleur ami. Il était très beau, il avait des cheveux noirs un peu longs qui retombaient élégamment sur son visage et des yeux d'un noir brûlant.

Remus Lupin, un « sang-mêlé », était également un loup-garou. Les trois filles le savaient depuis longtemps mais avaient gardé le secret. Il était plus calme que ses deux autres amis et préférait réfléchir posément plutôt que d'agir sans réfléchir. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux couleur miel.

Le dernier Peter Pettigrew était très peureux et ne prenait aucune initiative sans ses amis. Les filles s'étaient souvent demandées ce qu'il faisait chez les Maraudeurs. De famille sorcière, il était maigre, petit et efflanqué. Il avait des cheveux gras et marrons et un nez en forme de museau.

James prit alors la parole :

-Alors Lil...heu Evans, tu as passé tes vacances à bouquiner je présume ?

-Tu as failli m'appeler par mon prénom là ?

-Oui c'est ça, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! rétorqua James en piquant un fard.

Ceci n'échappa pas au regard scrutateur de Sirius qui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Au fait Lil', de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure avec Sandra ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser, s'enquit May

-Oh , nous délibérions juste des raisons qui t'ont poussée à partir si vite voir les Maraudeurs, sans même attendre l'arrivée de Lily...

May piqua un fard que Rémus remarqua tout de suite. « Et si les rumeurs disaient vrai ? Ce pourrait-il que... ». La jeune fille décida de changer de sujet et attaqua Lily :

-Dis-moi Lil', quand comptes-tu enfin te décider et demander au bel espagnol de sortir avec toi ?

-Quoi, c'est pas vrai ! Evans ne me dis quand même pas que tu es à fond sur Rodrigue ? demanda James narquoisement, quoique l'on sentait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien te faire? lui répondit Lily, glaciale.

James, sentant une certaine rougeur venir sur ses joues, préféra se retourner et grommeler :

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va bientôt arriver , il faut se changer ...

Et il quitta le compartiment, suivit par Peter. Remus lui fit remarquer qu'il leur restait encore cinq heures de trajet, puis il haussa les épaules, et le suivit. Sirius lui préféra rester et commença à prendre ses aises.

-Eh ! Ne te gène pas surtout ! T'as pas encore capté que t'es pas le bienvenu ? Fulmina Sandra.

-Non, il faut toujours un certain temps avant qu'une information parvienne jusqu'à mon cerveau. Au fait ma belle, tu es toujours libre ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de...

-Rien du tout ! Je ne dirai rien pour la simple et bonne raison que je te déteste, que tu m'emmee et que tu vas dégager si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille !

Voyant que Sirius ne faisait pas mine de bouger, Sandra se leva et le traîna hors du compartiment. Une fois qu'elle fut partie pour le ramener à ses amis, May glissa à Lily :

-Si tu veux mon avis, il lui fait de l'effet, sinon elle n'aurait même pas réagi !

-C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Bon, tu viens, on vas essayer de retrouver les autres griffondores !

-Et surtout un beau brun, je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien !

-Au fait, tu as vu comme James te regardait ? Je crois qu'il t'aime bien !

-Potter ? De toute façon il est bien trop égocentrique pour pouvoir éprouver des sentiments, et puis, il n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Rodrigue !

-C'est toi qui le dit, tu sais il peut être vachement sympa quand il veut !

-Tu sais, je me fiche royalement de Potter et de ce qu'il peut être. Bon tu viens ?

-J'arrive !!!

Et elles sortirent à leur tour du compartiment. Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur générale.

Alors, est-ce que James est amoureux de Lily ?

Est-ce qu'elle aura toujours un avis aussi tranché à son sujet ?

Est-ce que Lily va sortir avec Rodrigue ?

Est-ce que May et Remus sortiront ensemble ?

Est-ce que Sandra finira vieille fille ?

Est-ce que May résoudra son problème avec son père ?

Est-ce que Sirius sera toujours aussi beau ? (OUI !!!!!!!)

Est-ce que Peter sera toujours aussi cn et lèche-cul ? (on s'en fiche !)

Tant de questions sans réponses, mais cependant il y a un moyen très simple d'avoir les réponses. Que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre !

Et pour que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre il y a un moyen encore plus simple !

ENVOYEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stellmaria 


	3. Amis, enemis ou futurs couples?

**o§o§O I hate you, but I think... I love you...O§o§o**

**o§o§O-Chapitre 3-O§o§o**

**§-Disclaimer: **tout les personnages et les décors appartiennent à JKR, sauf May, Sandra et Rodrigue !!! Ceux-là ils sont à moi !!!!!

**§-Rappel :**

May Parker : Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

Rodrigue Sanchez : Élève de Griffondor, d'origine espagnole, il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison, et fait beaucoup d'effet à Lily.

**§-Note :** Cette fic est encore et toujours dédicacée à lilylove !

Les pensées de Lily sont en _italique._

**o§o§O"Amis, ennemis ou futurs couples?"O§o§o**

La locomotive du Poudlard-Express freina dans un sifflement lors de son entrée dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois le train arrêté, les habitants du village purent voir un raz-de-marée d'élèves se déverser sur le quai. Parmi eux une adolescente discutait avec un beau jeune homme brun, au teint hâlé. C'était, comme l'on peut s'en douter, Lily Evans qui avait à sa grande joie retrouvé l'élu de son cœur...

-Donc , dit Rodrigue en souriant, d'après ce que tu me dit, Sandra aurait trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

-Je pense que c'est fort possible, mais elle est trop fière pour l'admettre ! Et toi, dis-moi, tu es toujours célibataire ? Se risqua à demander Lily.

-En effet !... D'ailleurs, je voudrais te parler à ce propos... Vois-tu, il y a une très jolie jeune fille qui me mets dans tous mes états dès que je la vois. C'est à peine si j'arrive à rester impassible quand j'entends sa douce voix me parler... Je suis tout à fait conscient que je suis tout simplement fou d'elle, mais j'aimerais avoir un de tes précieux conseils pour pouvoir avoir le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments.

Tandis que Rodrigue parlait, Lily s'était senti anéantie. Ainsi, pour lui elle ne tenait que le rôle de conseillère ?...

-Et bien... si tu es sûr de tes sentiments, lance toi ! Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle te rejette et de plus je....

-Euh, Lily, on ne pourrait pas parler de cela plus tard ? Car May et Sandra vont nous rejoindre et je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'elles prennent part à cette discution... Tu comprends ? On la poursuivra ce soir dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !...

Et ils rejoignirent donc Sandra et May qui leur avaient réservé une place dans une des calèches tirées par des sombrals.

-Alors May, ça avance avec Remus ? s'enquit Rodrigue.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ! rétorqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi entre plaisanteries et taquineries. Lily s'en désintéressa rapidement et plongea dans ses pensées. Elle était complètement déprimée par les révélations que Rodrigue venait de lui faire. Elle pensait que ça collait bien entre eux, qu'il s'intéressait à elle autrement que comme l'on s'intéresse à une amie... Elle ressassa ainsi toutes ces idées noires jusqu'à ce que la calèche s'arrête devant la porte en bois massif de l'école. Les quatre amis sortirent de la calèche et, en entendant l'orage gronder au loin, se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le hall de Poudlard. Lily frissonna légèrement en sentant un courant d'air glacé dans sa nuque. Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter :

-Alors Lil...Evans, on a froid ? Si tu veux je me ferais un plaisir de te réchauffer... Lança James d'un air entreprenant.

-Non merci, sans façon ! Je préfère avoir froid plutôt que de te laisser poser tes sales pattes sur moi !répondit froidement l'interpelée.

James eut un regard peiné et se détourna sans rien répondre, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes.

_Se pourrait-il que May ait raison ? S'intéresserait-il à moi ? Le grand James Potter aurait-il un cœur ? De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me concerner, j'aime Rodrigue, non ? Oui mais il m'a confié qu'il aimait une fille alors je pourrais peut-être... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est de James Potter qu'il s'agit !!!_

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin et les élèves prirent place à leur table respective. Un joyeux brouhaha courrait dans la pièce lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour la seconde fois. Aussitôt le silence se fit et les plus vieux élèves observèrent la longue file des petits première année qui étaient précédés d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Les nouveaux élèves regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité, d'angoisse et de terreur la salle et ses occupants. Apparemment, ils étaient vraiment impressionnés. Le professeur McGonagal, qui était, en passant, directrice-adjointe, professeur de Métamorphose et la directrice de la maison de Griffondor, arriva en portant dans ses mains un tabouret à trois pieds et un vieux chapeau plein de déchirures, le Choixpeau. Celui-ci s'ouvrit par sa plus grande déchirure et se mit à chanter :

_« Je n'suis p't'être pas d'une beauté suprême ;_

_Mais attention ne vous y fiez pas ;_

_Car je suis le seul qui sans problèmes ;_

_Dans la bonne maison vous placera ;_

_Si vous intégrez Griffondor ; _

_Il faudra vous montrer hardi et fort._

_Pour Serdaigle, ayez l'obligeance ;_

_De briller par votre intelligence._

_Si à Serpentard vous voulez aller ;_

_L'ambition et la ruse seront la clé._

_Si enfin vous préférez Poufsouffle ;_

_Vous travaillerez jusqu'à plus d'souffle._

_Mais peu importe la maison désignée ;_

_Surtout ne laissez pas le fossé se creuser ;_

_Et ébrécher les amitiés ;_

_Retenez bien cette leçon ;_

_Et laissez-moi vous placer à ma façon ! »_

Une vague d'applaudissements déferla sur la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau s'inclina plusieurs fois puis il s'immobilisa. Le professeur McGonagal prit alors la parole et dit sèchement :

-Bien, je vais vous appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique, quand l'un de vous entendra son prénom, il ira s'asseoir sur le tabouret et il placera le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Quand ce-dernier aura décidé où vous placer, il le dira tout haut et vous irez prendre place à la table de la maison qui vous aura été assignée, en oubliant pas, bien entendu de laisser le Choixpeau sur le tabouret ! Bien, tout le monde a compris ? Commençons :- Aylor Lizzie !

Une fillette blonde, rougissante à cause des regards braqués sur elle, alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle mit le Choixpeau , qui lui tomba jusqu'aux épaules, sur sa tête et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, le Choixpeau s'écria :

- Griffondor !

Lizzie se précipite vers sa table, visiblement soulagée.

-Brinken Félix !

-Serpentard !

-Callauway Maria !

-Poufsouffle !

-Edelwagh Gwen !

-Serdaigle !

-Fletcher Mondingus !

-Poufsouffle !

-Garland Frederick !

-Griffondor!

Lily se cessa vite de porter son attention à la répartition et observa la petite Lizzie qui s'était assise non loin d'elle. La petite, qui était passablement terrifiée quelques secondes plus tôt, semblait à présent tout à fait à l'aise et applaudissait à tout rompre Frederick Garland qui venait d'être reçu à leur table. Elle décida d'engager la conversation :

-Lizzie ? Hey, Lizzie ! Tu es contente d'être à Griffondor ?

-Oh, oui ! C'était ici que je voulais aller ! À ce qu'il paraît, c'est dans cette maison qu'a étudié Albus Dumbledore ! Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis en septième année !

-Tu es préfète-en-chef, non ? Dit Lizzie en désignant du menton la poitrine de son interlocutrice, où brillait un écusson de préfet-en-chef.

-En effet, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui sera mon homologue... Tu viens d'une famille moldue, je crois ? Ton nom de famille ne figure pas parmi ceux des longues lignées de sorciers que nous avons dû apprendre pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie...

-Oui, je viens d'une famille moldue… J'espère que les autres personnes n'auront pas de préjugés...

-Tu sais, moi aussi je suis d'ascendance moldue, et regarde où cela m'a mené ! Et puis, si l'on t'embête, tu pourras toujours venir me voir !

-Merci c'est gentil ! Mais je ne suis pas la seule sorcière de ma famille ! Mon frère en est un également ! Il est en septième année à Salem ; aux États-Unis ! C'est là que l'on habitait avant...

-Attends ! Aylor, Aylor, ce nom me dit quelque chose... intervint Sandra, se mêlant à la conversation. Je sais ! Jason Aylor !!! Nous étions ensemble en première année, à Salem!

-Et tu es...

-Sandra ! Sandra Griffin ! Je m'entendais très bien avec ton frère, je me rappelle bien de lui ! Les cheveux blonds vénitiens et les yeux bleus c'est ça ? Il est assez fort en danse, d'après mes souvenirs...

-Tu te souviens bien ! Il a dû me parler de toi une fois ou deux... Il était triste lorsque tu as quitté Salem ! Et...

-Chut !!! chuchota May, tout le monde vous regarde !!!

Les trois filles se retournèrent. En effet la plupart des élèves les observaient en pouffant tandis que le professeur McGonagal les scrutait d'un air sévère.

Elles baissèrent leurs têtes, gênées.

-Bon, reprenons, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagal, Tonks Nymphadora !

-C'est ma petite nièce ! s'écria joyeusement Sirius

Une fillette se détacha du rang en grimaçant à l'entente de son prénom. Elle avait de courts cheveux violets, ce qui étonnait vu son jeune âge.

-Elle est Métamorphomage ! glissa Lizzie à Lily.

La préfête-en-chef en fut assez impressionnée car la Métamorphomagie était une capacité très rare que l'on acquiert à la naissance, elle permet de transformer son corps comme bon nous semble et ceci sans aucun effort ni formule.

-Elle va être beaucoup appréciée du professeur McGonagal, si tu veux mon avis !... chuchota Lily.

-Je l'aie rencontrée dans le Poudlard-express, elle est très gentille, mais elle peut avoir un sale caractère impressionnant ! Il vaut mieux l'appeler par son nom de famille plutôt que par son prénom, car sa mère ne l'a absolument pas gâtée en lui attribuant un prénom pareil ! Je me demande où elle va être placée, j'hésite entre Serpentard et Griffondor... la renseigna Lizzie.

Le Choixpeau parut enfin se décider et s'écria :

-Griffondor !

-Ça c'est bien la fille d'Andromeda !!! s'écria Sirius

Une salve d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des lions. De bonheur, les cheveux de la fillette s'allongèrent et devinrent d'un rouge éclatant. Lizzie fit un signe de la main à Tonks qui se dirigea vers elle et qui s'assit face à Lily.

-Alors, N...Tonks, comme ça tu es la nièce de Sirius ? demanda Sandra.

-En effet. C'est bien une des rares personnes de ma famille maternelle que je supporte, ou tout simplement que je connais ! Et tu es ?

-Sandra Griffin, et voici mes deux meilleures amies, May Parker et Lily Evans.

-Lily Evans ? Tu es la fille qu'aime James non ?

-La fille que J...Potter aime ? Il a dû te raconter des bobards car aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes comme chien et chat ! répondit Lily, un peu troublée.

-Je ne pense pas me tromper ! Il n'aurait quand même pas passé tout l'été à rêver et parler de toi seulement pour me faire une farce...

Lily resta songeuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut devancée par Sirius qui s'était approché :

-Alors chère nièce, es-tu contente de ton admission à Griffondor ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais tu as vu la tête de Bella ?

-Oui ! Elle ne se remet toujours pas du fait que déjà trois membres de « l'ancienne et noble famille des Black » soient passées ou sont à Griffondor!

-Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit May.

-Oh, disons tout simplement que la famille Black est réputée pour sa lignée de sang-purs, et qu'elle est particulièrement discriminatoire envers les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, ou envers les… hum, sang-mêlés… intervint Remus. Ils ont aussi une forte réputation d'être de fervents pratiquants de la magie noire, et de vouer une grande admiration à l'oeuvre de Salazar Serpentard, dont ils se vanteraient d'être de lointains descendants, par lien de mariage et…

-Merci pour ce brillant exposé sur ma famille, le coupa Sirius, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'étendre devant tout le monde la folie de mes aïeux!

Puis, voyant que Sandra s'apprêtait à le questionner, il ajouta :

- Le lien nous liant à Salazar n'a jamais pu être confirmés, mais les membres de ma « famille » ont préféré ne pas démentir la rumeur, car elle rajoute une certaine renommée à notre lignée. Cependant, je ne considère n'avoir plus aucun lien avec les Black, si ce n'est le nom et je vous prierais de ne pas me questionner sur le sujet! Mais je ne renie, par-contre, absoluement pas les Tonks, dit-il en souriant à sa cousine.

-Je serais vous, je me tairais un peu, car, à moins que vous ne soyez maso, je pense qu'aucun de vous n'a envie de faire face aux foudres de MacGonagall! Parce que, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à péter un cable si on continue à parler… chuchota précipitament Rodrigue.

Les adolescents se tournèrent vers l'estrade. En effet, ler directice de maison semblait absoluement outrée que des élèves osent ainsi se désintéresser de la cérémonie. Ils jugèrent alors préférable d'accorder un minimum d'attention à la répartition, ou du moins à ce qui en restait ! Une fois qu'Ashley Werber, la dernière élève de la liste, eut été envoyée à Serdaigle, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, se leva pour faire son habituel discours de bienvenue :

- Bienvenue, chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! À présent que vos cerveaux ont profité des vacances pour se vider de tout ce que l'on vous a inculqué l'année dernière, je suppose que vous êtes tous ravis de revenir pour les reremplir! J'espère que chacun d'entre vous a passé d'agréables vacances en ces temps de guerre… Je souhaiterais que, avant le début du banquet, nous tenions une minute de silence pour Sally Garland et Marx Bashkir, respectivement de Griffondor et Poufsouffle, ainsi que pour toutes les personnes, moldues comme sorcières, ayant disparu cet été…

Lily se leva avec les autres élèves et baissa la tête. Elle se rappelait vaguement de Sally et Marx qui étaient de la promotion des cinquième année à Poudlard. D'après ses souvenirs, Sally était une jeune fille pleine de vie, qui se plaisait a aider en compagnie de Marx, son frère de cœur, les Maraudeurs dans leurs nombreux coups tordus. Elle avait certainement été tuée dans l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse qui avait eu lieu durant l'été et qui avait été particulièrement meurtrière… La jeune préfête se souvint alors du nom d'un des premières années ; Frederick Garland… Il devait sûrement être son frère ou au moins un parent… Elle se promit intérieurement de veiller personnellement sur le jeune garçon.

La minute s'étant écoulée, le directeur reprit son discours :

-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui nous vient de France, le professeur Pierre Morhange. Nous allns aussi acueillir un nouveau professesseur dans une toute nouvelle matière, qui vient d'être rendue obligatoire par le Ministère de la Magie. Voici donc Miss Morgwen Westinger qui vous enseignera l'art du Duel. Veuillez acueillir comme il se doit vos nouveaux professeurs.

Les élèves appaudire bruyamment, la gente masculine plus pour Miss Westinger, à l'instar de la gente féminine qui ovationnait presque leur nouveau professeur de Défense. Le directeur eut un sourire amusé, puis il poursuivit :

-Pour finir, je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom, quoique certaines personnes ont, semblerait-il, de nombreux troubles de l'audition, et qui, malgré ce que je le répête chaque année, trouvent notre chère forêt des plus accueillantes et ne voient pas la raison d'une telle interdiction. Appolon Picott, notre concièrge, m'a chargé de vous rappeller que la liste des objets interdits dans l'établissement se trouve placardée sur la porte de son bureau et qu'elle compte à ce jour six cent quarante-sept éléments, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Et enfin, avant de laisser vos estomac affamés se repaître grâce au banquet, je voulais juste ajouter que nos préfets-en-chef sont, pour cette année, Miss Lily Evans de la maison de Griffondor, et son homologue masculin Severus Rogue, de la maison de Serpentard. Sur ce, que le festin commence et bon appétit !

Des mets apparurent alors sur les longues tables et les étudiants commencèrent a manger avec appétit, remerciant le ciel que le discours ne se soit pas éternisé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Les Griffondors, suivez-moi ! s'écria Lily.

Le banquet venait de sachever, et elle avait le devoir de raccompagner les élèves de sa maison dans la salle comune. Lily réflechissait à son homologue masculin. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Severus Rogue, mais elle savait qu'il était assez discriminatoire envers les « sang-de-bourbe ». Mais la préfête doutait de sa méchanceté, et, sachant la pression que pouvait lui faire subir certains de ses camarades comme Bellatrix par exemple, elle avait bon espoir qu'il ne serait pas si impossible à vivre lorsqu'il se trouvait seul. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule Griffondore, avec May, qui le voyait autrement que comme un petit sang-pur prétentieux et futur mangemort. Toutes deux préfèraient le considérer comme quelqu'un de plutôt timide, assez mal dans sa peau, qui ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de défense que d'agresser quiquonque le contrariait.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lily n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle indiqua le mot de passe :

- Le mot de passe est « draco dormiens nunquam titilandus ». Rappelez vous en bien car sans lui, vous ne pourrez rejoindre la salle commune et vous serez dans l'obligation d'attendre que l'un de vos camarades de Griffondor ait la gentillesse de vous l'indiquer. Notez pour votre culture générale que le mot de passe est également la devise du collège et …

-C'est bon Evans, t'as fini ton petit discours ? On pourrait peut-être rentrer non ? y en a qui ont sommeil figure-toi !!! l'interrompit violemment James.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler Potter ! Vas-y, rentre, je ne te retiens pas, mais certaines personnes, elles, s'intérressent peut-être à ce que je dis et seraient ravies d'en savoir plus !!! Mais si tu veux rester ce que tu es depuis toujours ; un crétin profond, je te prierai d'arrêter de nous polluer notre espace sonore !!!

James, frustré, rentra dans la tour en grommelant, suivit de ses amis. Lily, de son côté, se massa les tempes pour se calmer, et donna quelques informations complémentaires aux première année qui étaient restés. Puis, quand elle eu fini, ils rentrèrent eux aussi, et il ne resta plus que Lily, May, Sandra et Rodrigue. Ils dicutèrent un peu, puis ils entrèrent eux aussi dans la tour des lions. Les trois filles allèrent dire bonsoir au jeune homme et montèrent les escaliers. Mais, quand Lily posa son pied sur la première marche, Rodrigue la retint par le bra. Intriguée, elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que nous devions poursuivre notre conversation…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu sais, celle où tu devais me conseiller sur la marche à suivre, avec cette fille qui me plaisait !

- Ah oui… murmura Lily

-Tu viens ? lui dit-il en désignant les fauteuils devant la cheminée.

Ils s'y installèrent et un long silence s'ensuivit. Gênée, Lily se décida a poser une question, histoire de supprimer le malaise :

- Donc, le plus simple serait que tu me dise de qui il s'agit !

- Non, je ne préfère pas.

-Alors donne-moi des informations sur elle, d'où tu la connais par exemple !

-Je la connais de Poudlard, depuis la cinquième année.

- C'est fou ce que tu es logique ! C'est obligé que tu la connaisse de la cinquième année, avant, tu n'étais pas à Poudlard !

-Oui, tu as raison ! Sinon… euh, je pense qu'elle m'aime bien, on est amis quoi ! Mais je doute qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié à mon égard. On est assez complices, et elle a certains traits de caractère qui me ressemblent, comme le goût des études, la patience, la passion des chevaux…

-Elle me ressemble aussi alors ! dit Lily. Et… tu as dit qu'elle t'aimait bien ?

-Je pense, oui.

« Oh non ! Si ça continue comme ça je suis sûre que Poudlard comptera un nouveau couple d'ici une semaine ! À moins que je ne réussisse à lui soutirer le nom de cette fille ! Comme ça, je pourrais m'arranger pour la caser avec quelqu'un d'autre !!! »

-Tu peux quand même me dire qui c'est !

Rodrigue se tortilla sur son fauteuil, apparamment mal à l'aise.

-Tu… tu ne me détesteras pas après ?

-Mais non, promis !

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de Lily.

- Et bien, voilà, c'est… Lily Evans, je… Je t'aime…

Lily resta figée sur place durant quelques secondes, puis elle se leva à son tour. Elle se mit face au griffondor et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Rodrigue baissa sa tête et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. En réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et scella ainsi leur baiser. Il enlaça la taille de la préfête de ses bras tandis que celle-ci enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ce dernier, ne sentant aucune résistance de la part de sa compagne, prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Lily ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle aurait voulu rester lovée dans l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour l'éternité. Elle aimait sentir son doux parfum vanillé et délicatement épicé… Ce fut finalement le manque d'oxygène qui eut raison d'eux. Elle releva légèrement la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux brillants de bonheur du jeune espagnol. Elle lui dit alors, d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Rodrigue, moi aussi…

La réponse que le jeune homme lui fit alors fut pour elle la plus belle du monde ; il l'embrassa de manière passionnée…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai quand même perdu une heure de mon temps a écrire la chanson du choixpeau ! Donnnnnnnnnnnnnnc, vous connaissez la chansonette : REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je pense que vous avez remarqué que certains noms sont tirés de films ou de livre que j'aime particulièrement : Frederick Garland (« Sally Lockart » de Philipp Pullman), Pierre Morhange (« Les Choristes » !!!!!!!!!!!)

Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le couple Lily/James, il va arriver, chaque chose en son temps !!! Il ne faut quand même pas croire que Lily n'a pas eu de petit ami avant notre Jamesie international !!!

Et continuez a reviewer, j'adore ça et puis, ça me donne du courage pour écrire !!!

Cordialement

Stellmaria


	4. Première journée de cours et jalousie

**§"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux, les persos et les décors appartiennent encore et toujours à JK Rowling, pourtant, je vous jure que j'ai tout essayé pour les avoirs (lettres, mails, téléphone... lol, je plaisante!), elle a même pas voulu me céder un petit bout mon Sirius, alors qu'elle l'a honteusement assassiné dans le Tome 5.(Je sais, je radote, mais je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, c'est vrai, Sirius, c'est ma vie, mon plus grand fantasme...). Mais au moins, les persos inventés, ils appartiennent qu'à moi et à moi toute seule (et oui, c'est la vie!!!!Yesssss!!!!!!).

**Note:** Je dédicace toujours ma fic à ma lilylove préférée!!!!!!

**Le Blabla de Stellmaria:** Petit rappel des persos:

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, tait ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Voilà, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et j'adresse un clin d'oeil à LilyEvans, qui m'a adressé son soutien pour le personnage de Sandra ( Et puis de toute façon, si tu ne ressemble pas à Sandra, c pas grave, mais si tu veux, tu pourras me donner des conseils pour le perso!!!lol!!!)

Les pensées de Lily sont en _italique._

Bonne Lecture!!!!!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**§Chapitre 3: Premier jour de cours et jalousie.§**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily se retourna paresseusement dans son lit. Elle repassait en boucle dans ses pensées les doux instants qu'elle avait partagés la veille avec Rodrigue. Elle se sentait tellement bien! Elle avait été d'autant plus ravie par la nouvelle, car elle pensait que tous ses espoirs étaient réduits à néant. Aprés une merveilleuse heure de tendresse dans la salle commune avec le griffondor, la préfête-en-chef était montée dans sa nouvelle chambre due à son poste. Celle-ci communiquait grâce à un tableau réprésentant une certaine "Lady Lyännä", une jeune femme aux allures d'amazone. La chambre était aussi reliée à une salle commune pour les préfêts-en-chef, qu'elle devrait partager, à son plus grand malheur, avec Severus Rogue. De là, ele pourrait se rendre à la salle de bain qui leur était attribuée. La jeune fille regrettait quelque peu de ne plus partager le dortoir de ses amies, mais, son lit y étant toujours présent, elle pourrait y revenir certains soirs.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Lily regardait le soleil se lever lentement, car elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux. Sa chambre était on ne peu plus exquise. Elle était, bien entendu, aux couleurs de Griffondor, mais celles-ci étaient mélangées aux couleurs des autres maisons de l'école, donnant un résultat subtil, nuancé et fort plaisant à regarder. La pièce était éclairée par de hauts vitraux représentant les emblêmes du collège, ceux-ci encadrant une grande porte-fenêtre, donnant sur un spacieux balcon de fer forgé. De longs rideaux richement ouvragés ombrageaient les fenêtres. En face du balcon se trouvait le large lit à baldaquins de la préfête, qui était recouvert de couvertures en soie et était entouré de tentures de velour. À droite de la couchette, on pouvait voir une immense penderie en bois ancien. En-dessous de chaque fenêtre se trouvaient respectivement le panier de Shakespeare et un grand bureau en cèdre, serti de multiples tiroirs. Sur le mur de gauche, une étagère croulant sous le poids de nombreux ouvrages séparait le tableau de l'amazone, qui se retournait du côté de la chambre lorsque la jeune fille s'y trouvait, de la porte menant à la salle commune des préfêts. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux représentants les plus célèbres préfêtes-en-chef ayant séjourné dans la chambre. Enfin, au plafond, d'où un somptueux lustre de cristal pendait, se trouvait une gravure du sceau de Poudlard accompagné de sa devise.

Lily sentit une petite boule chaude se blottir contre son ventre. Elle releva les yeux et vit Shakespeare, la tête entre ses pattes, réclamant des caresses en se collant à elle. La jeune fille lui en adressa quelques-unes, puis, évaluant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir se rendre dans la Grande Salle, décida de visiter la salle commune des préfets, et, si elle en avait le temps, d'expérimenter la salle de bains. Elle se leva donc et prit son uniforme sous son bras, et entra dans la salle. Par chance, Rogue ne s'y trouvait pas. Non pas que Lily redoutât particulièrement leur cohabitation, vu qu'elle ne le verrait que trés rarement, car ils n'étaient tous deux pas trés éloignés des salles communes de leurs maisons, mais la griffondore ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à gâcher sa journée par une joute verbale avec le serpentard.

La salle commune était tout aussi belle que sa chambre. Elle était de forme ovale et était pratiquement entièrement recouverte de baies vitrées encadrées de rideaux beiges, brodés d'or et d'argent. Les seuls pans de murs restants supportaient une grande cheminée de marbre, deux ou trois bibliothèques, et les trois portes de la salle. La porte de la préfête était décorée d'un Griffon doré, tandis que celle de son coéquipier l'était d'un Basilic argenté. Celle de la salle de bains était, elle, en bois blanc. Devant la cheminée se trouvait une grande table basse en verre, entourée de canapés de couleur crème, et de larges et confortables fauteuils de cuir. Sur le tout se trouvaient de nombreux coussins d'aspect moelleux colorés dans les mêmes tons que le reste de la salle, qui était éclairée par de somptueux candelabres d'or, et par un lustre vénitien .

Après être sortie de sa contemplation, Lily alla dans la salle de bains, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle accordée aux préfets, mais en plus luxueuse, ayant des allures de thermes gréco-romains. Elle se fit couler un bain, qu'elle parfuma avec une senteur de jacinthe.

La jeune fille s'y prélassa une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis en sortit, se rappellant qu'elle avait bientôt cours, et qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas survivre à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le ventre vide, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas encore à qu'elle sorte de professeur elle aurait affaire cette année. Après avoir eu, entre autres, au cours de ses années à Poudlard un épileptique, une femme qui devait se croire au XVIII ème siècle et un adepte de la mode hippie, elle préfèrait s'attendre à tout, même si cela ne l'aurait pas franchement dérangée d'avoir un professeur un tant soit peu "normal" et compétent. Elle connaissait déjà son emploi du temps car, étant préfête-en-chef, elle devrait les remettre aux autres préfets pour les distribuer aux élèves. Lily les avait trouvés la veille en entrant dans sa chambre, l'attendant sagement sur son bureau.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit sa chambre. Par chance, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de croiser son cher coéquipier. Elle prit rapidement son sac de cours, la pile des emplois du temps, et salua Lady Lyannä. Lily descendit rapidement les escaliers, et pénétra dans la salle commune où elle trouva ses deux meilleures amies en train de l'attendre.

- Ah, te voilà enfin! s'exclama May, j'avais peur que tu n'oublies de venir en cours! Tes nouveaux appartements sont bien?

- Bonjour quand même, rétorqua la concernée, de un, jamais je n'oublierai de venir en cours, tu le sais bien, de deux, oui mes appartements sont biens! Au fait, bonjour Sandra!

- Salut... répondit mollement la jeune fille, affalée sur un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as mal dormi?

- Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à dormir quand notre amie commune passe son temps à s'extasier devant la beauté de Remus, devant sa musculature, et comment il a changé au cours de l'été... Remus par-ci, Remus par-là... Tu nous préviens pour le mariage May? demanda Sandra, tout en se levant pour franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Oh oh! Mayly, te voilà démasquée! Oses affirmer à présent en nous regardant dans les yeux que tu n'est pas folle de notre loup favori!

- Hé! Baisse d'un ton Lil' quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre! Sinon, euh... et bien... disons...en arrondissant....

- Allez crache le morceau! la taquina Sandra.

- ouivousavezraisonjesuisamoureusedeRemusLupin... débita May à toute vitesse, ses joues prenant une belle couleur coquelicot.

- Tu disais?demanda innocemment Lily.

-Oh, ne me force pas à me répêter, c'est déjà assez humiliant! grommela May.

- Ma chère Mayly, s'il y a bien une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour, et que ce n'est sûrement pas un sentiment humiliant!

- Alors, tu lui dis quand? s'enquit Sandra.

- Mais je ne vais rien lui dire! Il en est hors de question! Et ne vous avisez surtout pas d'essayer d'arranger les choses pour moi!... avertit May en voyant le regard entendu que s'étaient échangées ses amies.

Et c'est en délibérant ainsi sur les histoires de coeur de la jeune May Parker que le trio arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle, qui, à cette heure, était bondée. Elles se dirigérent vers la table des lions, et remarquèrent, mi-grimaçantes, mi-amusées, que les dernières places restantes se trouvaient aux côtés des Maraudeurs. Heureusement, Lily vit que Rodrigue se trouvait à proximité, et elle lui décrocha un large sourire.

_Ouf, il est là! Je ne vais pas avoir seulement les Maraudeurs comme compagnie masculine pour le petit-déjeuner. J'aime le voir... je pense que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser... Oh, mince... J'étais tellement prise ce matin par l'affaire "May/Remus" que j'ai oublié de prévenir mes deux meilleures amies de notre relation... C'est sûr, elles vont m'en vouloir de ne pas les avoirs mises de suite au courant... Avec un peu de chance, elles seront tellement excitées qu'elles oublieront de me faire des reproches... Mais comment suis-je censée faire avec Rodrigue, moi, maintenant? Je dois l'embrasser? Ou je dois lui faire la bise? Je suis censée lui tenir la main? Et est-ce que je peux l'appeler "mon chéri" ou des trucs du genre?... Mince, quelqu'un ne peut pas m'aider? Au secours! Je panique!...._

Finalement Rodrigue lui facilita la chose puisqu'il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais aussi, pour son plus grand malheur, aux côtés de James Potter... Lily s'y installa en rougissant légèrement, pendant que Sandra et May se mettaient en face d'elle, coincées entre Remus et Sirius, ce-dernier ne se gênant pas pour taquiner Sandra à propos de son dégout des hommes. La préfête, de son côté, regardait son petit-ami d'un air un peu perdu, lui indiquant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était bon de faire. Il s'avança alors vers elle lui saisi la main sous la table, et lui déposa un tendre un doux baiser sur les lèvres, auquel la jeune fille se fit un plaisir de répondre. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et échangèrent un regard amoureux. Tous les convives de la table qui étaient assez proches pour avoir vus la scène les regardaient soit avec étonnement, soit en souriant, et pour certains avec une pointe de déception.

- Bonjour ma Lily, souffla Rodrigue.

Elle lui répondit par un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Enfin, les deux convives se retournèrent vers leurs amis respectifs qui tiraient de telles têtes que c'en était comique. La première à se ressaisir fut, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sandra, qui s'exclama:

- Lily, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Rodrigue! Non mais franchement, on se demande à quoi servent les amis! Sinon, qu'est-ce que je suis contente pour vous!!! Ça vous en a pris du temps dites-donc! Plus de deux ans que vous vous tourniez autour! Il faut bien avouer que vous êtes un peu longs à la détente tous les deux! Oh la la Lily, ce soir, y a pas, tu dors dans le dortoir des filles! Avec la prise de conscience de May, puis toi, ça nous en fera des sujets de conversation! Le mieux, ce serait que Mayly déclare sa flamme aujourd'hui à...

- À personne! coupa brusquement May, semblant s'être remise à temps du choc. Mais Lily, c'est magnifique! Tu nous raconteras tout, promis?

- Mais, oui, promis Mayly!... Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je n'y ai plus pensé après les révélations de May.

- Et bien, Lily, Rodrigue, vous avez toutes mes félicitations! dit Remus avec un sourire sincère. Il était de loin le Maraudeur avec lequel Lily s'entendait le mieux, et il était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom, car ils devaient se voir souvent, le loup-garou étant aussi préfet de Griffondor.

- Oui, c'est bien pour vous, ajouta Peter d'une petite voix, jetant un regard du côté de James qui crispait discrètement ses poings.

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Rodrigue à ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de quidditch.

- Ouais, 'Mus et Pete ont raison, ch'est cool pour vous, dit Sirius, la bouche pleine, qui une fois remis de sa surprise, s'était profondément désintérressé de la situation, trouvant ses oeufs aux bacon tellement appétissants...

- Merci, c'est sympa de ta part Black, répondit Lily, s'efforçant de lui sourire.

-Et toi James, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? S'enquit Rodrigue.

L'interpellé sembla sortir d'une profonde rêverie, et répondit d'une voix cassée, légèrement mécanique, en évitant de regarder ses voisins de table.

- Oh, si vous êtes heureux ensemble, je suis... content pour vous. Vraiment vous faites un beau couple tous les deux, c'était tellement ... prévisible, ça se voyait bien que vous finiriez ensemble, les autres n'ont fait que perdre leur temps en osant espérer sortir avec Li...Evans débita-t-il dans un rire nerveux. Vraiment, je vous souhaite d'être heureux... Je dois vous laisser, je... j'ai... j'ai oublié mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Sur ce, le poursuiveur se leva rapidement en laissant bruyamment tomber ses couverts dans son assiette, et quitta la Grande Salle précipitamment, le visage tendu, les poings serrés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?demandèrent en choeur Rodrigue et Lily.

Les trois Maraudeurs restants se regardèrent d'un air entendu et quittèrent la table en prétextant une farce urgente à préparer.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Les élèves de toutes les maisons de septièmes années à Poudlard attendaient devant le local de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les quatres maisons étaient en effet mélangées car il ne restait plus en cette matière que les élèves ayant obtenu un nombre suffisant de BUSEs. La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir, et tous les élèves étaient impatients de connaître le nouvel énergumène que leur cher directeur leur avait déniché pour cette année. Enfin, cela comptait surtout pour la gente masculine, car les filles, elles, se remémoraient surtout le physique on ne peut plus avantageux de leur nouvel enseignant. En effet il était assez grand, et possédait une fine musculature. Il avait la peau hâlée, des yeux d'un bleu limpide, presque transparant, ourlés de longs cils noirs. Il était le propriétaire d'une chevelure noire mi-longue, parsemée de quelques mèches teintées d'argent, le tout attaché en catogan par un lien de velour noir. L'objet des pensées de la gente féminine des septièmes années apparut au coin du couloir alors que la cloche retentissait. Il était vêtu d'un jean dont le bas était rentré dans des santiags noirs, d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte sur son torse, par-dessus laquelle il avait négligemment jeté une cape d'un bleu nuit. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il aperçut sa classe, et il ouvrit la porte du local en invitant ses élèves à entrer.

Une fois que tous les étudiants se furent installés, le professeur Morhange balaya la classe du regard puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur Morhange et votre cher directeur m'a assigné la lourde tache de survivre plus d'une année à mon poste! Enfin, je peux toujours espérer m'en sortir vivant, dit-il avec une moue amusée. Je vous préviens tout de suite que mon enseignement pourra vous sembler étrange. En effet, en France, les sorciers n'ont pas autant renié les armes moldues, que vous vous évertuez à le faire en Angleterre. Ceci est une grave erreur car, imaginez qu'au cours d'un combat, l'un de vous perde sa baguette magique, et, n'ayant aucune notion de défense disons... corporelle, il ne vous restera plus qu'à attendre que la mort vienne vous chercher, et je doute que cela soit trés agréable... Je vais d'abord, pour ce premier cours, vous expliquer notre programme, et diviser notre classe en trois groupes. Les plus forts, que nous pourrons aussi appeler "l'élite", les moyens que nous appellerons "le corps d'arme", et les plus faibles que nous pourrons appeler les "disversions". Il ne faudra en aucun cas vous sentir offensé d'être dans les faibles, car quand je dis faible, je parle de puissance magique, et non de capacités. Ainsi, certains d'entre vous qui ont pourtant d'énormes difficultés en sortilèges, pourront être dans le groupe des forts en raison de leur fluide magique, qui n'a pas encore reçu le "déclic" qui le fera déferler en vous. "Les disversions", eux, seront plutôt formés aux combats armés et aux ruses, qui pourront être trés importantes dans l'issue d'un combat.

Lily et ses amies, en fait l'ensemble de la classe, serpentards compris, buvaient littéralement les paroles de leur professeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à un enseignant aussi compétent, tout en ayant aussi de l'humour et ne dénigrant aucune sorte de sorcier. Bien sûr ce dernier point n'était pas approuvé par les serpentards, mais ils appréciaent malgré tout sa répartie.

- Il me faut à présent vous expliquer notre programme... Au premier trimestre, nous étudierons d'abord les sports de combat moldus, comme l'escrime, le judo, l'aïkido, et leurs dérivés, ainsi que leur utilité face à des créatures magiques et des sorciers. Au second trimestre, nous verrons les diverses manières de ruser et de se fondre dans le décor, ainsi que l'art de prendre notre adversaire par surprise, de le déstabiliser. Vous verrez que de nombreuses notions vues dans mon cours seront reprises au cours de Duel, car nous travaillerons en étroite collaborations avec Miss Westinger. Enfin, lors du troisième trimestre, nous nous pencherons sur les sortilèges les plus durs à réaliser, qui nécéssitent une grande puissance psychique et magique. Pour cela, vous allez tout au long de l'année travailler sur votre concentration et votre puissance magique, de manière à la faire augmenter même chez les plus faibles. Je vais à présent vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et j'évaluerai votre magie, puis vous vous placerez dans le groupe qui vous à été assigné... Sirius Black!

Sirius s'avança d'un pas conquérant sur l'estrade, et se plaça devant le professeur Morhange. Celui-ci passa la main devant le visage de son élève, et resta concentré pendant quelqques secondes. Enfin il déclara d'une voix grave:

- Tu es dans l'élite.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du jeune Black, qui se rassit à sa place en jetant des regards supérieurs aux serpentards. Mais il déchanta vite quand Rogue fut également envoyé dans l'élite. Finalement, ce groupe fut composé de Sirius, Rogue, Sandra, James, Lily, Lucius Malefoy, Amos Diggory, et de deux serdaigles, un certain Takeo Chang et une fille du nom d'Alicia Codeway. May, Remus, Rodrigue et Bellatrix étaient dans le corps de combat, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius. Quant à Peter, il s'était retrouvé chez les disversions.

Aprés trois heures de cours, les élèves de septième année ressortirent plus que satisfaits de leur enseignant et de ses cours, qui promettaient d'être intérressant. May et Lily se séparèrent de Sandra, qui se rendait au cours de Divination, pour aller en Arithmancie.

- Alors, comment tu le trouves le nouveau prof?

-Je ne serai pas déjà folle de Rodrigue, je t'avoue que j'aurai du mal à ne pas me comporter comme les cruches de Serdaigle, niveau réaction sur son passage! L'année promet d'être intéressante...

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Oui, l'année promettait d'être des plus intéressantes...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Après une dure journée de cours, Lily avait réussi à trainer Sandra à la Bibliothèque, pendant que May se rendait joyeusement à son premier entrainement de quidditch de l'année. Elle marchait d'un pas joyeux vers le stade, son balai sur l'épaule, lorsque des cris se firent entendre. Craignant une altercation avec l'équipe de Serpentard, la jeune fille pressa le pas. Quand elle arriva en vue des vestiaires, elle constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre serpentard dans les environs. En fait, l'équipe de sa maison elle-même n'était pas encore au complet. Il n'y avait que Rodrigue, James Potter et Sirius, qui jouait comme batteur dans l'équipe, ce-dernier tentant veinement de retenir James. May se rapprocha discrètement, pour essayer d'écouter des bribes de la conversation.

- ... Mais bien sûr, cela va de soi, le bel espagnol qui fait tomber toutes les filles sur son passage, mais il a fallu que se soit Lily, que tu prennes!!!

- Oh, excuses-moi d'avoir marché sur ton terrain de chasse Potter, mais de toute façon, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour qu'elle t'apprécie! Tu as toujours été odieux avec elle! Mais voilà que, depuis quelque temps, elle prend plus soin d'elle, et toi, tu ne vois que son corps! Moi au moins je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur!

-Oh mais moi aussi, sais-tu au moins combien je me suis tourmenté avec les putains de sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle! Je suis fou d'elle, et je ne veux plus la faire souffrir!

- Et bien c'est raté à mon avis! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai du la consoler car elle pleurait, et ce, part ta faute! Mais tu vois Potter, il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi qui fera que jamais tu ne l'auras, c'est moi qu'elle aime!

James devint livide et serra les poings. Il semblait être prit d'un élan de fureur incontrôlable. Il balança son poing dans la face de Rodrigue et les deux garçons commençèrent à se battre. May, horrifiée, s'enfuit vers le chateau de peur qu'on ne la surprenne, une main devant sa bouche. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle s'appuya sur une des parois murales pour reprendre son souffle et elle murmura:

- Oh non! Pourquoi de tous les gars de la planète, c'est le plus jaloux et le plus convoîté qui aime Lily....

**o§o§O§o§o**

FIN DU NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!! Je suis fière de moi, il fait quand même 8 pages Word! En tout cas j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et pour cela, laissez-moi des REVIEWS!!!! (I love reviews!)

Sinon, je me suis complètement déchirée pour la description du prof de DFCM!! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop bavé les filles!

Allez,

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	5. Tensions

**"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."**

**Disclaimer:** Tout est encore et toujours à JKR, malgré le fait plus que honteux de... (bon d'accord, j'arrête mon petit speech!)

**Note:** La fic est encore dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur , à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, tait ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je remercie sincérement tous les reviewers, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'ils aiment ma fic!

Les pensées de Lily sont en _italique._

Il y aura d'autres POV dans ce chapter, donc ce seront les pensées du perso le plus concerné par le passage qui aura ses pensées en _italique._

Bonne Lecture!!!!!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 5: "Tensions"-§O§o§o**

Cela faisait à présent un mois que l'affrontement entre James et Rodrigue avait eu lieu. Ceux-ci avaient dû être transportés d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons, emportés par la montée d'adrénaline, ne s'étaient même plus maîtrisés, au grand dam de Sirius qui avait tenté de s'interposer entre eux, et qui avait récolté un bon nombre de coups. La version qu'ils avaient donnée de l'incident était tout autre que la version officieuse. Ils avaient, d'un commun accord, ou plutôt d'un accord réalisé par Sirius, qui jouait les messagers entre les deux jeunes hommes, raconté à Mrs Pomfresh, puis au professeur Dumbledore, qu'étant arrivés en avance à l'entraînement, ils avaient émis le désir de s'échauffer, mais, un très brusque coup de vent les avait projetés les uns contre les autres, puis les avait fait tomber de leurs balais.

Ainsi, personne ne comprit la raison de la haine plus qu'évidente que se vouaient le bel Espagnol et le jeune Potter.En fait, les concernés pensaient que le seul témoin de l'accident, outre les deux protagonistes, était Sirius. May n'avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait tout vu, et elle ne pensait jamais le faire. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, elle avait du mal à supporter le fait d'avoir des secrets pour ses amies, et bien qu'elle sût qu'elle n'avouerait jamais les faits à Lily, elle se résolut, au bout de nombreuses réflexions, à tenter d'en parler à Sandra...

**o§o§O§o§o**

May revenait, par une fraîche soirée d'Octobre, d'une séance d'entraînement plus qu'épuisante. Non pas qu'elle se plaignît de son capitaine, et de ses exigences de plus en plus importantes au fur et à mesure que le match contre les serpentards approchait. Au contraire, depuis son entrée dans le monde magique elle avait voué une passion sans borne pour l'art de voler, puis pour le quidditch.

Elle avait été durant toute son enfance bercée par des histoires de sorcières volant sur des balais, de dragons, de fées et de preux chevaliers, car venant du monde moldu, elle avait entendu plus de contes de ce genre que d'histoires vraies, du moins du point de vue sorcier. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et en plus que son père, inconnu pour elle, l'était également, elle avait été en premier lieu profondément effrayée. May se remémorait les sorcières des contes que sa mère lui racontait, et elle répugnait de devenir comme l'image qu'elle se faisait d'elles. Heureusement le Professeur Dumbledore pris l'initiative de venir la voir et de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du monde de la sorcellerie. May, quelque peu rassurée, se laissa séduire, en grande partie grâce aux nombreux récits que le directeur lui fit sur les merveilleuses créatures peuplant la terre, mais n'étant visibles qu'aux sorciers, sur les sorts, et sur les célèbres histoires de personnes qu'elle pensait fictives, comme Merlin.

Peu après, May avait rencontré Lily sur le chemin de Traverse, et une confiance tacite s'était immédiatement installée entre les petites filles qu'elles étaient à l'époque, principalement grâce à leur ignorance commune du monde les attendant. En entrant à Poudlard, leur amitié n'avait fait que se renforcer. Elles avaient également, d'un commun accord, détesté et méprisé un certain quatuor, ne se nommant pas encore, à ses débuts dans "l'art" des farces, "Maraudeurs".

Pour en revenir au quidditch, dès son premier cours de vol, en première année, May avait ressenti une immense euphorie dans les airs, et une envie de recommencer qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis. C'est pourquoi, pendant les vacances d'été suivantes, elle s'était empressée de quémander à sa mère un balai, profitant de l'approche de son anniversaire. En effet, même si leur situation financière s'était quelque peu améliorée ces dernières années, elles devaient encore faire attention à leurs dépenses. Ainsi, May s'était, durant tout l'été, entraînée à voler en allant sur les terrains munis de repousse-moldus que le ministère avait mis à la disposition des jeunes sorciers. Lorsque la jeune fille entra en seconde année, elle eu tôt-fait de se présenter aux sélections, posant sa candidature pour tous les postes vacants, afin d'avoir le plus de chances possible d'être prise. Pratiquement tous les élèves s'étaient moqués d'elle, si petit bout de jeune fille, qui pensait sérieusement entrer dans l'équipe, et qui le disait à qui voulait l'entendre. Seule Lily, Sandra - avec qui elle commençait à bien s'entendre, bien que le mémorable épisode de la retenue du redoutable professeur Walsh ne soit pas encore passé - et à son grand étonnement Rémus Lupin la soutenait. C'est d'ailleurs à cause du soutien qu'il lui avait apporté que la jeune fille changea son opinion sur lui, devint son amie, et, le temps passant, tomba amoureuse de lui.

Lors des sélections, May ébloui tout le monde dans chacun des postes où elle s'était présentée, et tint sa revanche sur tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas prise au sérieux. Elle fut finalement prise au poste de poursuiveuse, poste qu'elle appréciait fortement, car elle préférait l'esprit d'équipe et la complicité des poursuiveurs, ainsi que leur fabuleux ballet aérien, à la solitude des attrapeurs et des gardiens. Elle ne regrettait en aucun cas de pas avoir été prise au poste de batteur, car il nécessitait une grande force dans les bras, qui était surtout une force masculine, et du reste, elle n'aurait pas tellement apprécié de devoir envoyer des cognards pour assommer des joueurs et les blesser, encore qu'avec des serpentards...Elle s'était depuis lors montrée parmi les plus brillants poursuiveurs de l'école et seul James Potter pouvait rivaliser avec elle.

Le quidditch était définitivement la grande passion de May Parker, et elle aurait souhaité devenir joueuse professionnelle si les circonstances politiques du pays avaient été différentes. Ce n'était donc pas un entraînement, même des plus ardus qui l'aurait épuisé. Au contraire, elle aimait sentir l'élancement de ses muscles après l'effort, la chaleur de ses membres épuisés, à l'inverse de son esprit qui restait lucide et qui demandait encore davantage. Mais, par cette soirée d'Octobre, May était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement qu'intérieurement. Pire, elle s'était même dépêchée de quitter le terrain, le fuyant presque. Tant qu'elle était dans les airs, elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à rester calme, mais une fois au sol, où elle ne pouvait rester éternellement sourde, May avait eu un mal fou à modérer sa colère.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle voyait sans cesse Rodrigue et James s'insulter, qu'elle les entendait raconter des ignominies dans le dos de l'autre, tentant chacun de rabaisser l'autre. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle voyait le fossé se creuser entre eux, laissant une haine des plus évidentes les consumer. Ils n'avaient donc pas prêté attention à la chanson du Choixpeau, lors de la répartition? Il les avait pourtant bien avertis de ne pas laisser le fossé se creuser entre les maisons, et c'est à l'intérieur même de celle qui était censée faire le plus grand pas vers ses ennemis, que ce fossé se creusait. Cela faisait également un mois que May voyait Lily complètement désemparée, car elle commençait à peine à supporter, difficilement, les Maraudeurs, et même à apprécier leur compagnie, que son petit ami se fâchait avec James Potter, et ainsi avec toute sa bande, eux qui étaient pourtant d'assez bons amis auparavant. Et cela faisait aussi un mois que May gardait ce qu'elle avait vu pour elle, sans se confier à personne, ne sachant quel parti prendre...

D'un côté, il y avait Rodrigue. Il était extrêmement gentil, et May et ses amies étaient devenues amies avec lui dès leur première rencontre. Il était très beau et intelligent, et cela ne faisait aucun doute que Lily l'aimait. Cependant, May ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lily méritait mieux. Elle l'aimait passionnément, mais elle avait l'impression que Rodrigue, même s'il l'aimait, ce qui était un fait prouvé et vérifié, ne serait certainement pas à la hauteur de sa meilleure amie, à long terme. May avait toujours haut placé Lily dans son opinion, et elle estimait que la jeune fille méritait le meilleur. Elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer son amie finir ses jours avec l'Espagnol. Même si elle savait que la vie était faite d'expériences, elle était persuadée que si Rodrigue ne quittait pas Lily, celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à rester avec lui. Et cela lui fendrait le coeur car jamais Rodrigue n'aimerait Lily avec la même passion que celle que la jeune fille avait à son égard.

De l'autre côté, il y avait James. May ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily. Elle était de loin celle, par rapport à ses amies, qui connaissait le mieux les maraudeurs, et donc James, d'autant plus qu'ils s'entraînaient souvent ensembles, à cause du poste qu'ils avaient en commun. James avait toujours été profondément désagréable envers Lily, hormis en cinquième année où, voyant qu'elle était la seule fille à lui résister, il avait entrepris d'essayer de la séduire. Essai qui fut d'ailleurs un échec des plus cuisants. Après cela, il s'était remis à la haïr avec tant d'ardeur que s'en était effrayant. May se souvenait qu'à l'époque, avant qu'il ne se fasse ridiculiser par Lily, ce qui était d'après elle un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, seul le désir apparaissait sur le visage de James. Or, à présent, si l'on prenait le temps de s'attarder avec une attention suffisante sur son visage, on pouvait remarquer que le regard du jeune homme avait changé. Ce n'était plus un regard désireux, ni même un regard chargé de haine, non, rien de tout cela ne subsistait. Lorsque James portait son regard sur Lily, tout n'était que passion et amour. Mais comment en était-il arrivé à changer à ce point? Quelle en était la raison? Pour May, une chose était sûre, son regard était sincère. Et, d'après elle, il méritait plus Lily que Rodrigue. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle l'aime en retour. Non pas que May imaginât son amie et James finir leur vie ensemble, mais selon elle, le garçon était quelqu'un de bien, peut-être pas trés mature, mais sérieux avec ce qui le tenait à coeur.

Enfin, la jeune fille avait remarqué une différence entre les deux garçons qui favorisait une fois encore James. Quand Rodrigue n'était pas encore avec Lily, et qu'elle n'était en aucun cas sûr de ses sentiments pour lui, il ne semblait pas spécialement inquiet ou rongé par ce souci, alors que James, lui, se laissait dépérir d'angoisse et de désespoir, dépression qui n'était visible clairement que pour Sirius, Rodrigue et May, les autres élèves imaginant sans doute une baisse d'énergie quelconque. Plus elle y pensait, plus May prenait le parti du Maraudeur, alors qu'elle était censée être amie avec Rodrigue. Une sorte d'nstinct la poussait, et quand elle arriva enfin à la tour des Griffondor, elle se promit intérieurement de pousser Lily vers James, pour son bien comme pour celui du jeune homme.

_Mais avant toute action, je vais aller voir Sandra. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans elle et j'ai besoin de me confier. Et puis, malgré sa crainte d'être de nouveau blessée par les hommes, elle n'en est pas moins une excellente conseillère conjugale et une marieuse impitoyable. Elle arrive du premier coup d'œil à savoir à quelle personne on est destiné, même si rien ne le présageait au départ... Dommage que ce "don" ne l'aide pas, elle! Après m'être occupé de Lily, il faudra que je fasse quelque chose pour elle, elle mérite tout sauf la tristesse, le désespoir et la solitude... Et puis, je pourrais peut-être enfin m'occuper de mon cas! C'est vrai que mes sentiments sont beaucooup plus simples à assumer depuis que Lil' et Sandy sont au courant! Comment ais-je pû le leur cacher aussi longtemps? Enfin, je ne le leur ai pas vraiment caché, étant donné qu'elles l'avaient remarqué! Bon, allez, en avant May, va chercher Sandy et occupes toi des amours de notre chère fleur de lys..._

May se releva du fauteuil où elle s'était assise, pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Lily, Sandra, et enfin, elle-même. Elle monta d'un pas ferme les escaliers et se posta devant la porte du dortoir qu'elle occupait. Un rai de lumière filtrait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, elle en conclut que Sandra était là, seule, et donc, sans Lily. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait son amie, profondément concentrée à se tirer les cartes. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et questionna May du regard en voyant son air sérieux:

- Ma chère Sandy, je vais avoir besoin de tes petits talents... Nous avons un petit problème sur les bras...

**o§o§O§o§o**

James et Sirius rentrèrent exténués de leur entrainement. Le poursuiveur tirait une tête de trois pieds de long, et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Son ami, ne supportant plus de le voir dans cet état, se décida de le secouer:

- Allez Jamesie, mon vieux, tu ne vas te laisser aller comme ça à cause de ce crétin, il n'en vaut pas la peine!

- Peut-être, mais il a Lily...

- Oula! Ça devient vraiment grave, tu l'appelles par son prénom à présent! Il faut vraiment te soigner! On parle d'Evans là, la Miss Je-sais-tout qui nous emmerde depuis notre entrée à Poudlard avec son foutu réglement...

- La ferme Sirius...

- ... Bon d'accord, elle est devenue assez jolie, mais bon quand même, tu as une fierté, tu ne peux pas t'amouracher comme ça, du jour au lendemain d'elle, alors que depuis sept ans tu fais tout pour l'énerver et... James, ça ne va pas?

James venait de se laisser tomber dans la pelouse, et s'était mis la tête entre ses mains. Inquiet, Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda, d'un ton plus condescendant:

- Allez, Jamesie, tu peux tout dire à ton vieux Patmol... Sérieux, je ne suis jamais vraiment tombé amoureux, mais je suis encore capable de conseiller mon meilleur ami tu sais?

- De toute façon, tu le sais trés bien, je suis fou de Lily... autant qu'elle l'est de Rodrigue...

- Oh, fout lui la paix à l'autre Espagnol!... Tu sais, il n'est pas un mauvais bougre non? On s'entendait assez bien avec lui... Avant... Le truc, c'est que lui, il n'est pas aussi aveugle et obstiné que toi!

- Mouais, tu as sans doute raison...

- Allez, Cornedrue, tu ne va pas te laisser abattre aussi facilement! Tu es un Maraudeur oui ou merde? Donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'essaie pas d'avoir Evans! Et je vais t'aider pour ça... Mais tout d'abord, il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu es tombé amoureux d'elle... Non pas que je sois curieux, enfin... si un peu, mais on pourrait en avoir besoin...

James regardait le jeune Black d'un air éberlué, apparemment toujours aussi peu habitué, malgrès plus de six années de cohabitation, au nombre affolant de paroles que Sirius pouvait prononcer à la seconde. Examinant la proposition de son ami sous tous les angles, il finit par acquiescer lentement de la tête.

- Ok, tu as gagné, je vais te le raconter. Mais évite de le crier sur tous les toits comme tu l'avais si bien fait l'an dernier à propos de l'ours en peluche de Peter... Le pauvre, je crois qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis... dit Cornedrue en equissant un faible sourire.

- Oui, oui, promis, pour ce coup-là, je me la boucle, tu as ma parole! Et si je faillis à ma promesse, je te donnerai ma superbe guitare que j'ai dû acheter en plein milieu de la faune moldue. Comme ça tu es sûr que je tiendrai ma parole, car ma parole, seule, sans garantie, c'est clair que ce n'est pas trés rassurant...

- Tu l'as dit! Donc, pour Lily, c'est assez compliqué, et ça risque d'être long...

- J'ai tout mon temps!

- D'abord, il y a nos quatre premières années à Poudlard. En première année, je ne pouvais pas la supporter, May non plus d'ailleurs. Elles se croyaient tellement supérieures aux autres, avec leurs bonnes notes! Et le pire c'est qu'elles avaient raison, elles étaient de loin les meilleures de notre promotion! Et cela me faisait d'autant plus enrager qu'elles venaient de milieux moldus! Je n'ai jamais cru à ces histoires de pureté de sang, mais cela m'arrangeait d'y penser quand elles étaient là. Le pire, c'est bien quand elles ont eu l'idée "brillante" d'essayer de nous pister dans nos mauvais coups pour nous dénoncer aux profs...

- Elles ont vraiment été vaches sur ce coup-là! Remarque, on l'avait bien cherché!

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas trés malin de lancer un sort de mutisme sur elles alors qu'elles étaient interrogées par Walsh! Mais on avait bien rigolé sur le moment!

-C'est vrai, c'était hilarant! Heureusement qu'en seconde année, elles ont arrêté de nous pister!

- Oui, je pense que c'est grâce à l'arrivée de Griffin, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas nous sentir, et donc, "perdre son temps à nous espionner"!

- Oui, et je pense que cette manière de penser à dû bien plaire aux deux autres!

- Et puis, May est entrée dans l'équipe, de même que nous deux. On s'est finalement aperçu qu'elle n'était pas si horrible que ça!

- Mais on avait toujours deux farouches opposantes!

- En troisième année, continua James, il n'y eu aucun évènement marquant, et nos relations avec elles se sont limitées à des insultes, du mépris et de l'indifférence...

- Mais c'est aussi cette année-là que l'on apprit la lycanthropie de 'Mus.

- Et que l'on a commencé à vouloir devenir animagus! C'est d'ailleurs aussi un des facteurs qui a renforcé ma haine contre Lily. Comme on était déjà à une étape trés avancée de la transformation, qui nécéssité une grande maîtrise de métamorphose, je pensais que je serais enfin plus fort qu'elle, mais non, même sans entraînement, elle était toujours la plus forte. Puis, en cinquième année, j'ai remarqué qu'elle commençait à changer, qu'elle attirait les regards, notamment ceux de Sanchez. Le fait qu'elle soit l'une des seules filles du collège à me résister m'attirait. Et, comme tout bon ado aux hormones en ébullition, je me suis mis à la draguer. Jusqu'au jour où elle m'a foutu la honte devant tout le monde. Je me suis alors promis de me remettre à la haïr. Mais je ne pouvais plus. J'avais beau faire semblant, y mettre toute ma volonté, je n'y arrivais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre moi-même que je la haïssais. Alors j'adoptais une façade, qui a dû marcher si je vois comme elle me déteste. Je me disais que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, qu'elle me dégoutait, qu'elle n'était même pas digne d'intérêt. Mais comment pouvais-je rester de marbre en voyant ses beaux yeux verts se remplir de larmes, ces mêmes yeux qui me hantaient la nuit, me donnant des insomnies. Ces yeux dans lesquels, inconsciemment, je rêvais déjà de plonger. Pendant les dernières vacances, je me suis fait la promesse de tout faire pour l'avoir, car c'était ma dernière chance, la dernière année où, sans doute, je la verrai, après tant d'années gâchées... Je me suis fait une raison, je suis fou d'elle, je ne peux vivre sans elle car elle est ma raison de vivre... Quand je l'ai vu dans le train, j'étais tellement intimidé que je n'ai pu m'empécher d'agir comme d'habitude: de manière idiote et impulsive. Puis j'ai appris qu'elle aimait Sanchez, je ne savais plus quoi faire, et, au lieu d'essayer de l'empêcher de se retrouver seule avec lui, car je savais que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, je n'ai fait que la provoquer...

James semblait essouflé d'avoir tant parlé, pourtant il n'avait fléchi à aucun moment du récit. Il semblait comme en transe, impassible, pourtant ses yeux reflétaient une profonde tristesse. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais aimé, et ne s'était donc jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, mais il n'avait non plus jamais abandonné son meilleur ami seul face à des problèmes...

- Écoutes Cornedrue, t'as l'air de vraiment l'aimer Evans, et coup de bol, tu as devant toi un expert en femmes et en séduction - quoique je n'ai pas besoin de faire grand chose, les filles se jettent à mes pieds- donc, d'après l'immense génie que je suis - arrête de te moquer!- il faut trouver un moyen d'éloigner temporairement Sanchez d'Evans, et toi, de ton côté tu...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures que les deux amies parlaient. May avait exposé de long en large la situation à Sandra. Elle attendait à présent patiemment le verdict de celle-ci.

- Mmm... Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que c'est assez étrange, et puis l'idée de comploter dans le dos de Lil' ne me tente pas trop...

- Mais c'est pour son bien!

- Pour son bien, pour son bien, tu trouves vraiment que ce serait bien pour elle d'être avec Potter. Je sais que tu t'entends mieux avec lui que moi mais quand même.

- Rodrigue fera souffrir Lily!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais! Tu crois vraiment que Potter ne la fera pas souffrir?! Tu sais bien que ce qui m'importe le plus c'est votre bonheur à toutes les deux, et si j'avais la certitude que Potter est vraiment celui qu'il faut pour Lily, tu sais bien que je ferai tout pour les mettre ensemble! Mais là, on n'est sûres de rien! Peut-être que nous allons foutre en l'air la vie de Lily en la poussant vers Potter... Si ça se trouve, il ne ressent pour elle que du désir, comme en cinquième année...

- Alors là non, crois-moi! S'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'il l'aime, désespérément... Tu ne le vois donc pas se laisser dépérir, la regarder d'un air malheureux?...

- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il n'avait pas l'air trés bien... Mais je ne sais toujours pas si...

- Je t'en prie Sandy, pour une fois, fies-toi à mon instinct et à mon sens de l'observation, même si il m'a souvent fait défaut, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre d'une chose que maintenant...

- Je ne sais pas...

- Fais-le pour Lily alors, dis-toi que... Grâce à ça, elle te choisira comme témoin à son mariage par exemple!

- Tu sais vraiment comment me faire craquer! Ok, je marche avec toi!

-Je pourrais être la marraine du premier enfant?

- Arrête de te monter des films! Mais si ça arrive, je te laisse la place, car les marmots et moi... dit Sandra en riant allègrement. Donc, voilà comment nous allons procéder...

**o§o§O§o§o**

FIN DU CHAPITRE!!!

Ouf, 9 pages Word quand même!

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je trouvais marrante l'idée de May et Sandra en train de comploter dans le dos de Lily, et en parallèle James et Sirius faisant de même!

Finalement, je n'ai pas fait de POV de Lily ce coup-ci! De toute façon il ne se passait rien d'intéressant de son côté!

Pour l'histoire de la guitare de Sirius, j'ai pas pu y résister, imaginez: Sirius, la chemise entrouverte, assis dans l'herbe, appuyé contre un arbre, à la lueur d'un coucher de soleil, jouant de la guitare... JE CRAQUE!!!!!! !!! Il est trop bô!!!

Sinon, j'ai une question: Comment préférez-vous que je me débarrasse de Rodrigue?

LES REVIEWS SONT TOUJOURS LES BIENVENUES ET FORTEMENT SOUHAITÉES!!!!

Cordialement

Stellmria


	6. Ennemis et associés

**o§o§O§"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tout est encore et toujours à JKR, malgré le fait plus que honteux de... (bon d'accord, j'arrête mon petit speech!)

**Note:** La fic est encore dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily« sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, tait ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je remercie sincérement tous les reviewersça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'ils aiment ma fic!

Ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'y a pas spécialement de pensées de persos dans ce chapter, j'avoue avoir eu un peu la flemme de le faire, et puis, je pense que même si elles n'y sont pas, cela ne gâche en rien l'histoire. J'ai raison?

Bonne Lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O-Chapitre 6"Entre ennemis et associés"§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

- Donc, récapitulons la phase une du plan...

- Je m'arrange pour que l'autre imbécile se fasse coller par Walsh...

- Ce qui en soit n'est pas bien difficile...

- De ton côté, tu t'arranges pour que les filles veuillent bien venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous...

- Mais c'est là qu'il y a un problème, comment on va faire pour lâcher Pete? S'il reste, tout risque de foirer...

- On peut toujours essayer de le mettre lui aussi en retenue, ce ne serait pas trés loyal, mais bon...

- T'es vraiment accro à Evans pour avoir des idées pareilles!...

- Sirius, je t'emmerde...

Des voix s'élevaient du dortoir des garçons de septième année de Griffondor... James et Sirius paraissaient mettre une touche finale à un plan qu'ils semblaient se préparer à mettre en éxecution...

Les deux maraudeurs avaient en effet envisagé toutes les situations possibles pour que Lily puisse se rapprocher, inconsciemment certes, de James...

- Tu saisà mon avis on ferait mieux de mettre 'Mus au courant, il pourrait nous aider... Après tout, il est quand même préfêt!

- Justement, il est préfêt, et il ne sera jamais d'accord avec nous...

- Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'avant d'être préfêt, il est un maraudeur!

- Toujours le bon mot mon cher Patmol, et il est vrai que ce que tu me dis là pourrait s'avérer être un argument de choix!...

- Surtout pour la phase deux du plan...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Au fond de la bibliothèque, dans l'endroit sans nul doute le moins fréquenté, se trouvaient deux jeunes filles. La première, une charmante blondinette, semblait faire et refaire des listes avec un acharnement presque religieux. La seconde, une redoutable brune, paraissait s'ennuyer à mourir, et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs...

- Te rends-tu compte que tu as réussi à me traîner dans l'endroit le plus poussiéreux de l'école, et ce par l'un des derniers beaux jours de l'année, pour une affaire de coeur dont nous ne sommes même pas sûres de l'aboutissement?

- Sandra, ma chère Sandra, vois-tu, il est certain que cette affaire n'aura aucun aboutissement favorable si tu t'y opposes aussi farouchement...

- Pfff... Mais tu ne vois donc pas que l'on stagne! On est au point mort! Nous n'avons, l'une comme l'autre, aucune idée valable! Autant laisser tomber!

- Je t'en prie, accorde-nous encore une semaine... Une toute petite semaine... C'est tout ce que je te demande... Ensuite, tu pourras faire comme il te semblera bon... Fais-le pour Lily!

- Je ne suis même pas sûre que Lily nous remercierait si elle savait ce que l'on complote dans son dos... Mais bon, je ferais contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur... Ok, tu as gagné, j'accepte! Mais une semaine et pas un jour de plus!

- Sandy, tu es la meilleure!

- Je sais, je sais...

- Mais tu n'es certainement pas la plus modeste! ajouta May en riant.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily attendait tranquillement dans la salle commune que son cher Rodrigue revienne de son entraînement de quidditch. Elle était vraiment on ne peut plus heureuse d'être avec lui! Après tant d'années d'attente, elle pouvait enfin le prendre par la main, l'embrasser... Tous ses rêves semblaient finalement prendre réalité!

Mais il y avait malgré tout quelques ombres au tableau... Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Sa vie n'avait jamais été simple et ça aurait été un euphémisme que de le penser!

La jeune fille se reprochait de ne plus passer autant de temps qu'auparavant avec ses deux amies... Elle voyait bien que les deux filles passaient désormais énormément de temps ensemble, souvent à la bibliothèque, et lui cachaient certaines choses alors qu'elle était sûre qu'avant elle aurait été mise dans la confidence... Bien qu'elle ait demandé à May et à Sandra si cela ne les dérangeait pas, et qu'elles lui aient certifié qu'il était normal que Lily passe désormais plus de temps avec Rodrigue, la préfête ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser...

Les longues soirées qu'elle passait les années précédentes avec ses deux amies à bavarder de tout et de rien dans leur dortoir lui manquaient... Les folles virées à Pré-au-Lard, longuement préméditées, les batailles d'oreillers, les soirées pyjama et les escapades nocturnes lui manquaient aussi... Bien sûr, cela arrivait encore de temps à autre, mais elle sentait que si elle continuait ainsi à ne faire que suivre Rodrigue, elle risquait de perdre la complicité qui l'unissait initialement aux deux jeunes filles, et cela, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Un autre problème, d'ordre moins important bien sûr, l'embêtait... Depuis près d'un mois, son petit-ami semblait avoir déclaré la guerre aux maraudeurs, et plus spécialement à James Potter... Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment apprécié le petit quatuor, l'entente avec eux avait commencé doucement à se mettre en place, et après tant d'années d'insultes, de coups bas et de mépris, Lily avait espéré pouvoir passer sa dernière année à l'école tranquille, en entente au moins relative avec tout le monde... Mais il avait fallu que Rodrigue ait un différend avec eux, différend auquel il se refusait toujours de lui donner la moindre explication...

Elle se retrouvait de nouveauà cause de cela face à un dilemne... Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre sans conteste le parti de son petit-ami, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter, et d'avoir l'impression de ne plus se sentir totalement maîtresse de ses choix et de ses décisions... Mais si elle continuait à fréquenter les quatre garçons, Rodrigue risquerait de fort mal le prendre...

Lily ne savait plus vraiment que faire face à ça, d'autant plus que May et Sandra semblaient, elles, pencher légèrement vers le parti des maraudeurs...

Non, cela ne pouvait continuer comme cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve un compromis...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Tous les élèves de septième année travaillaient de manière ardue sur leur potion, car le redoutable professeur Walsh les surveillait de près... Tous? Non, deux jeunes garçons semblaient plutôt attendre... Attendre quoi? Le moment propice pour mettre leur plan en exécution. Alors que tout le monde semblait on ne peut plus concentré sur sa potion, un des deux jeunes hommes, possédant des lunettes rondes à fine monture donna un léger et discret coup de coude à son voisin... Celui-ci lui répondit d'un léger sourire et ajouta à leur mixture un des ingrédients nécessaires, mais qui éméttait toujours un petit bouillonement au contact de l'eau...

Profitant du bruit qui s'était installé pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme à lunettes murmura un sort, un sortilège de lévitation, et laissa tomber, sans que personne ne le remarque, une lucianolle dans le chaudron que se partageaient deux autres sorciers.

Les deux sorciers en question devaient travailler en binôme, et il s'agissait en fait de l'attrapeur de l'équipe des lions, Rodrigue Sanchez, et d'un des maraudeurs, Peter Pettigrew... Même si cela gênait quelque peu James et Sirius de faire un coup pareil dans le dos de leur ami, ils étaient sûrs que celui-ci ne découvrirait jamais la véritéétant tellement habitué à faire sauter des chaudrons naturellement... Et puis, comme l'avait souligné le jeune Potter, ils pouvaient ainsi profiter de ce cours de potion pour faire "d'une pierre deux coups".

La réaction à l'ajout de la lucianolle dans le chaudron des deux griffondors ne se fit pas attendre. Moins de cinq minutes après, la potion se mit à bouillirà frétiller puis à siffler, avant de se teinter d'une belle couleur fushia et de laisser échapper un brouillard opaque qui recouvrit entièrement les têtes de Rodrigue et Peter...

- Mais bon sang, ne pourra-t-on donc jamais avoir un cours de potion normal! rugit le professeur Walsh. Les enfants, le cours est terminé, veuillez sortir de la salle, je vous prie! Sauf vous bien sûr, messieurs Sanchez et Pettigrew! Vous allez me nettoyer la classe, et au plus vite! Et vous serez en retenue lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard! Je trouve vraiment pitoyable que vous réussisiez à rater cette potion alors que...

La voix du professeur Walsh se perdit dans le couloir. James et Sirius riaient sous cape, s'efforçant d'afficher un air triste extérieurement sur le sort de Peter. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur joie lorsque plus tard dans la journée Remus leur annonça, après avoir rendu visite à Queudvert à l'infirmerie:

- Vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure? La réaction du brouillard qui les a enveloppés leur a fait pousser d'effroyables pustules sur toute la face... Elles seraient d'après Mrs Pomfresh extrêmement dures à traîter... Même Lily ne s'est pas approchée de Sanchez, elle est même partie assez rapidement, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est vrai que la vue n'était guère plaisante!...

**o§o§O§o§o**

May et Sandra s'étaient encore isolées toutes les deux dans"leur" petit recoin de bibliothèque.

- Je pense que notre plan commence à porter ses fruits, Lil' culpabilise vraiment de nous délaisser! Commença May.

- C'est vrai, mais il n'empêche que je me sens vraiment mal de faire tout ça!...

- Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Mais notre plan commence à avancer, tu ne trouves pas? Et puis, c'est vraiment une aubaine, l'accident qui a eu lieu ce matin en cours de potion! Ils ne se sont pas ratés, mais c'est tant mieux pour nous, Rodrigue va devoir rester une semaine à l'infirmerie, après quoi, il va devoir faire sa retenue!

- De toute façon, c'était assez prévisible, surtout qu'il avait Pettigrew comme coéquipier... On aurait presque pu faire exprès que cela se produise, personne n'aurait rien remarqué...

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête!

- J'ai surtout l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les seules à vouloir éloigner Rodrigue, et peutêtre même ne sommes-nous pas les seules à vouloirà long terme, rapprocher un certain maraudeur et une belle rousse?...

- Je vois où tu veux en venir! Si ton raisonnement tiens la route, je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à nous en apercevoir!

- Sinon, il y a aussi un autre avantage à toute cette histoire!

- Et lequel?

- Il y a de bonnes chances pour que Rodrigue ait fortement dégringolé dans l'estime de notre chère préfête! Rien qu'à voir l'air horrifié et dégouté qu'elle avait en pénétrant dans la salle commune, il ne devait pas être trés beau à voir... Même si je sais que Lily préfère accorder plus d'importance à l'intérieur de chaque personne qu'à l'extérieur, nous ne sommes que des êtres humains... finit Sandra d'une voix amusée.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Après une dure journée de cours, tous les élèves de Poudlard goutaient aux doux instants de repos qu'offrait le repas du soir dans la grande salle. Même s'il manquait deux élèves à la table des griffondors, l'ambiance y était bon enfant, et les tensions semblaient s'être quelque peu relâchées. Ainsi, on pouvait voir les trois maraudeurs non-hospitalisés manger sans trop ennuyer les trois jeunes filles assisent à leurs côtés.

- Au fait, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard? s'enquit Sirius.

- Nous pensions y aller, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de projets, répondit Lily.

- Vu que Sanchez et Pete sont hospitalisés, nous avions pensé que vous pourriez vous joindre à nous... expliqua James.

- Nous? Euh, James, il ne me semble pas avoir été au courant de ce projet? intervint Remus.

- Enfin, Sirius et moi pensions que cela ne te poserait pas le moindre problème de faire une sortie en compagnie d'une jolie poursuiveuse chère à ton coeur...

Alors que les joues de Remus et de May s'enflammaient légèrement, chacun cherchant une quelconque confirmation dans le regard de l'autre, Sandra demanda:

- Cela ressemble un peu à une sortie entre amis...

- Mais ce sera le cas, après tout, nos différents mis de côté, nous pourrions passer une excellente après-midi! répondit précipitamment James.

Lily sembla soudain sortir de ses pensées, et demanda d'un air soupçonneux:

- C'est quoi ce plan foireux? On sera trois filles, trois garçons, et donc, trois couples... Qu'est-ce que vous avez de nouveau manigancé?

Cette question fut comme un signal pour May et Sandra. Maintenant elles en étaient sûres, elles avaient des alliés. Elles se doutaient bien que seuls Sirius et James étaient dans le coup, car Remus ne semblait guère avoir été mis au courant des plans de ses deux amis. Il fallait à présent rattraper la situation, et faire discrètement savoir aux deux autres qu'ils poursuivaient le même but...

Pendant que Sirius se répandait en raisons valables pour justifier la proposition, Sandra eut une idée de génie, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Elle savait que May allait lui en vouloir, mais c'était le seul moyen de prévenir quelque peu les maraudeurs de leurs plans, et de ne pas mettre l'opportunité de la sortie à l'eau.

- Voyons Lil', ne sois pas aussi soupçonneuse, cette sortie pourraitêtre une excellente occasion d'organiser quelques rapprochements... fit-elle en louchant presque outrageuseument sur May et Remus.

Sandra sentit dès l'instant d'après une violente douleur au tibia, mais au moins, le message était passé. James et Sirius la regardèrent tout d'abord de manière incrédule, puis ils semblèrent comprendre qu'elle venait de leur sauver la mise, chose qu'elle confirma en hochant imperceptiblement de la tête.

Lily, de son côté, pensait que la sortie était organisée dans le but de rapprocher la jeune Parker de son loup-garou, et ne mit pas longtemps à laisser tomber ses doutes, enthousiasmée à l'idée de réussir éventuellement à créer un couple tellement attendu que l'on y croyait plus.

- Tu as raison Sandy, il est vrai qu'il serait bête de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion... Donc nous vous rejoindrons aux trois balais samedi à deux heures les gars?

- Tu peux compter sur nous! répondit James, un large sourire fendant sa face.

- Trés bien! Oh, c'est vrai, il y a la réunion des préfets! Remus, tu viens, nous allons être en retard!

- J'arriveÀ plus les gars! dit Remus, mais son regard montrait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe, et que tôt ou tard viendrait l'heure des explications.

Alors que les deux préfets quittaient la table, Sandra, Sirius, May et James se rapprochèrent...

- Alorsà ce que je vois, on trame des complots? demanda malicieusement May.

- Alorsà ce que je vois, nous ne serions pas les seuls... répondit James, du tac au tac.

- Je pense qu'il n'est plus la peine d'être ennemià ce stade? proposa Sandra.

- Je pense comme vous, chère associée... compléta Sirius.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et un new chapter de fait! Il est un peu moins long, mais je le trouve pas mal!

Je me suis bien éclatée à défigurer Rodrigue (et à l'occase ce sale traître de Pettigrew!) Peutêtre que je ferai une description détaillée de leur triste état un peu plus tard!

Dans le prochain chapitre, je commencerais à mettre un peu de romance entre 'Mus et May (ils sont vraiment long à la détente ces deux là!).

Le chapitre 7 sera principalement basé sur la sortie à Pré-au-Lard!

Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux toujours pas mettre de réponses aux reviews ( pcq mon père va me virer de l'ordi sinonça fait presque 3 heures que je suis dessus!)

J'ai accueilli avec beaucoup d'amusement certaines de vos propositions pour virer Rodrigue! Même si j'ai déjà ma petite de comment je vais le faire, continuez à m'envoyer vos idéesça m'inspire!lol!

Allez, bigs kiss à tous et à toute, envoyez moi toujours des REVIEWSça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir!

À la semaine prochaine

Cordialement

Stellmria


	7. Réponses aux reviews

**o§o§O§-Réponses aux reviews§O§o§o**

Je vous mets enfin les réponses aux reviews! En effet, je ne pouvais pas le faire avant car les chapitres étaient déjà écrits et publiés sur TWWO! Maintenant, la fic en est au même niveau sur les deux sites, et je répondrai à chaque chapitre, promis!

Arica33 pas mal pas mal ! mais juste un petit conseil ta intéré a inové si tu veu ke ca marche on voi bcp dé je taime moi non plu entre james et lily ! sinon c un bon débu !

_Stellmaria: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas faire du "je t'aime moi non plus", d'ailleurs, si tu lis la suite, tu pourras le voir! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes le début!_

cricritine tu sais ces une super histoire ke tecris la mais il faudrait ke les problemes commence pas les problemes mais ke lhistoire senchaine un peu

mais a part sa c vraiment super bon

continu

bizou

_Stellmaria: Je sais que c'est un peu long à commencer, mais il faut tout d'abord que je mette un peu les choses en place, et ça prend un peu de temps! Ensuite, je vais essayer de plus enchaîner! J'apprécie ton esprit critique, car c'est ce qui permet aux auteurs de s'améliorer, en tout cas plus que des "super, continue", qui, même s'ils font plaisir, ne nous aident pas tellement! Sinon, je suis ravie que tu apprécies malgré tout, d'autant plus que c'est ma première fic+_

simoi : suite!

_Stellmaria: Et bien, tu as le mérite d'être clair! Merci pour ta review!_

tite ange du 95 : Choristes en Force !

lol non je rigole bien qu'ils dechirent tout ! continue ca demonte ! bon courage

_Stellmaria: Mais il n'y a aucune honte à être fan des Choristes! J'ai moi-même attrappé le virus qui est, fort heureusement, inguérissable! Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir!_

imeldamizi : salut !

juste pour te dire que je viens juste de découvrir ta fic et que je l'aime beaucoup. Bonne continuation pour la suite et j'espere que tu postera bientot le chap 5

Bye

_Stellmaria: Tu me vois ravie que mon histoire te plaise! Comme j'ai un retard inexcusable pour les réponses aux reviews, j'espère que tu as eu le plaisir (ou l'horreur) de lire les chapitres 5 et 6+_

Clochette: Je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 3 mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de tout lire ce soir, alors je t'envoie déjà une review :

J'aime bcp tes persos, ils sont très vivants, animés, bref ça donne à l'histoire une touche très joyeuse avec une ambiance très réaliste de couples qui se forment, se préparent, etc... les intrigues amoureuses font donc oublier un peu la noirceur de la situation "politique" avec Voldemortça me plait beaucoup.

Je vais donc continuer ma lecture, je réenverrai sans doute une autre review plus tard, avec sans doute d'autres compliments.

PS "Pierre Morhange" en prof de DCFM, on reconnaît la vague "Les Choristes" ou je me trompe ?

_Stellmaria: Je suis trés touchée que tu prennes la peine de m'envoyer une review alors que tu n'as même pas fini de lire! Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurai fait! (mais je n'ai jamais dis être un exemple!lol!) Tu trouves mes persos vivants? Je suis aussi trés touchée par ça car je ne pensais pas que cela donnerai une aussi bonne impression, tu me flattes! rougisMa fic étant principalement basée sur des intrigues amoureuses, je suis ravie que tu la trouve animée. Pour Voldemort, je l'éclipse un peu, mais je pense redonner de l'importance à la guerre qui se trâme dehors dans les prochains chapitres. Je pense aussi reparler plus tard de certains éléments que j'avais cités au début de l'histoire tels que Frederick Garland, la prof de Duel, le père de May... et aussi faire intervenir un peu plus les Serpentards (mes 'tits chouchous!) Pour Pierre Morhange, j'avoue que c'était surtout par flemme de chercher un nom, et puis, je venais de revoir les Choristes, cela me permettait d'adresser un clin d'oeil au merveilleux Jean-Baptiste Maunier! Allez+ ma belle!_

audrey4 salut salut!

ta fic est vraiment GÉ-N-I-A-L-E! j'adore tes idées et tu écrit très très bien...

Pour ce qui est de ce cher Rodrigue, j'ai eu deux idées que, si tu ne les trouves pas bonnes, tu peux regeter:

-1- Il pourrait s'avérer qu'il n'est pas si gentil qu'il en à l'air et que james le surprend avec une autre fille et qu'il va le dire à Lily est qu'elle se fache contre James en disant que c'est un menteur et jaloux de sa relation avec Rodrigue... Et tu décide de la suite bien sûr, se n'est pas ma fic (loll)

-2- Sit tu tiens au personnage de Rodrigue, bien tu pourrais faire en sorte que Lily tombe amoureuse de James et qu'elle se rendre compte qu'il est BEAUCOUP mieux que cet Espagnole. Le charme incinditionelle de James pourrait finir par la faire craquer!

Bon d'accord j'arrête car je croit que j'en fait un peu trop loll

Je suis d'accord avec toi que Sirius est VRAIMENT VRAIMENT trop beau!

Je crois que tu devrais approfondir la relation de Sirius avec Sandre et vu que Sirius dit dans ce chapitre qu'il est jamais tomber amoureux il pourrait tomber amoureux pour la premìère fois de la belle Sandra.. Mais c'Est seulement mon opinion...

bon je crois que je vais arrêter pcq j'en dit un peu trop... je vais en garder pour tes prochains chapitres...

Si ça te tente, tu peux aller lire ma fic et me dire se que tu en pense.. -Maraudeur, amour et compagnie-

Continue comme ca c'est vraiment très bon

audrey -x-

_Stellmaria: Wouaouh! Quelle longue review! Pour tes propositions, même si elles sont toutes assez intéressantes, elles ne colleraient pas vraiment avec l'idée que je me fais de la suite de l'histoire, et j'ai déjà un petit plan qui a jailli des confins de mon esprit totalement siphonné! lol!Quoi qu'il est vrai que le charme de James aurait pu y faire quelque chose, je préfère jouer sur la jalousie, et puis l'idée des complots m'a vraiment séduite (quand je dis que je suis tordue!) Quand à Sirius, bien sûr qu'il est beau, il est magnifique, merveilleux... aaaaaahhh! Mon plus grand fantasme! (bon, ok, je me calme!) Pour la relation qu'il pourrait éventuellement avoir avec Sandra, j'avoue y avoir déjà pensé, cependant, je ne sais pas trop comment j'arriverai à la caser... Bah, je me débrouillerai, c'est mon histoire après tout! Quant à ta fic, j'irai sans doute y faire un tour un de ces jours! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Big kiss!_

sadesirius: Pour l'histoire de la guitare de Sirius, je suis super d'accord avce toi! VIVE SIRIUS !

j'aimerai trop le voir comme sa en vrai lol biensur le vrai Sirius et pas l'acteur car il n'arrivera jamais a sa cheville lol!

sur j'adore ton histoire super bon chapitre vive la suite!

sur ce kiss kiss

sadesirius

_Stellmaria: Et bien dis donc, je te trouve de partout! Je viens à peine de finir une page de remerciements aux reviews pour TWWO, et donc remerciements à tes reviews, et je te retrouves aussi ici! Non pas que cela me fâche, bien au contraire, je suis trés contente de me retrouver en terrain connu dans le monde immense de Je vois que j'ai affaire à une grande fan, comme moi, de Sirius (ça paraît logique vu ton pseudo!). Pour Sirius, c'est incontestable, Vive lui! Moi aussi j'ai été déçue par l'acteur dans le film, moi qui m'attendais à un Sirius sexy, mal rasé, les cheveux mi-longs, le torse musclé... (bon j'arrête, car sinon, j'en ai pour la nuit!) Espérons qu'ils choisirons au moins un bel acteur pour le cinquième film, lors de l'épisode de la Pensine de Rogue! En tout cas, merci de ton soutien! Bizzzzzzz!_

Liliz Mamba génial ta fic!

alors, en ce qui concerne rodrigue, je suggère... qu'il sorte avec une certaine...bellatrix lestrange! non, je sais que logiquement, elle sort déjà avec un mec mais bon... fais le souffrir! c'est un conard! t'insulte pas James Potter sans être impuni!

J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience!

bon courage

_Stellmaria: Bien dit! On n'a pas le droit d'insulter Jamesie! Je pense que vu que ta review est adressée au chapitre 5, et que vu mon retard le sixième chapitre est déjà paru, tu as pu en avoir un échantillon! Je ne compte pas m'acharner sur Rodrigue, mais on peut toujours se faire plaisir non? Kiss kiss!_

cricritinebravo bravo

c vraiment super et pour Rodrigue cher po trop mais vas y doucement a part si i fait kelke chose de vraiment chiant la gene toi po

mais dans le fond c ton choix

a binetot jespere

bizou

_Stellmaria: ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà mon idée pour le petit espagnol! Tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre 6, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire+_

heyheyhey ; waw je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour ta fic supra-géniallissime c'est super vivement la suite presonellement j'aimerais ke rodrigue s'en aille de cette façon rodrigue n'obtenant pas ce k'il veut de lily la drogue pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il veux et ainsi de suite

_Stellmaria: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Par contre, pour Rodrigue, euh... disons que c'est un peu... extrémiste? Et puis cela ne cadrerait pas avec le plan que j'ai pour la suite, et je ne fais pas de R, ce n'est que ma première fic! J'écris une histoire et non une revue porno! Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même+_

cricritine sa serait vraiment trop drole de voir la tronche de rodrigue et de peter

c super continu

moi avoir super hate de lire la suite

bizou

_Stellmaria: Et bien, je vois que mon idée de furoncles plaît à beaucoup de monde! J'ai ainsi satisfait une petite vengeance personnelle (contre un certain rat!)! Big kiss xxx!_

CORNEDRUE-POTTER: SUPER TA FICS! continue comme sa!

pour te débarrasser de Rodrigue,j'ai une idée , héhéhé...Rodrigue trompe Lily avec Narcissa Black , Elle le découvre , James aussi et va lui faire manger la poussière! mouahhahaha!lol

alé je te laisse , kiss, a bientot pour la suite

_Stellmaria: Tu me vois ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plait! Quand à ton idée, elle est comme celle de heyheyhey (voir plus haut) un peu extrémiste (quoi que un peu moins!). Non pas que l'idée d'une petite bagarre me déplaise, mais cela ne cadrerait pas avec la suite... Je préfère jouer la carte de la jalousie! Allez!_

shadow : ces trois premiers chapitres sont très bien et je me suis marrée quand j'ai vu frederick garland et pierre morhange! (j'adore les deux moi aussi!)

bon et ben

aujourd'hui

je suis un peu raplapla donc j'ai pas trop d'idées pour les reviews donc

voilà:

elle est très bien ta fic

écrit vite les chapitres, et fait nous encore plaisir!

BIZ

shadow

_Stellmaria: Une lectrice de Pullman à ce que je vois! Pour les noms, je n'avais pas spécialement d'idée, et comme ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires, voir tertiaires, je me suis permise ces petits clins d'oeil! (et ce sans donner d'impresson de Crossover!). Tu n'es pas obligée de trouver de superbes idées pour tes reviews, le simple fait que tu m'écrives me réjoui! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise+_

shadow : 

kikoo!

ton chapitreest cool

et elle a rien compris la pauvre lily!

moi je trouve que c une bonne idée toute cette histoire avec rodrigue a l'infirmerie c marrant et en plus c passer inapercu

bon

comme ma review est nulle (ca vient peut etre du fait que je me suis coucher a 3 h du mat et que donc je suis un peu crevée) je vais te laisser en t'encourageant a continuer sur cette voix puisque cette fic est trop cool

big big big kiss

shadow

_Stellmaria: Tu as raison, elle n'a rien compris! C'est vrai que l'idée de l'infirmerie était pratique, et comme j'ai pu au passage me défouler sur Peter... Ce n'est pas bien de te coucher tard, cela t'empêche de me laisser de looooonnngues reviews! lol! Sinon, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir réussi à m'encourager, bien que je ne compte pas abandonner ma fic, car je déteste le travail non-fini! (mon côté maniaque!) Bigs Kiss xxx!_

Voilà, je m'arrangerai à présent pour ne plus avoir de retards! Le prochain chapitre sera là ce Week-end, comme d'habitude!

ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS, CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET CELA LES ENCOURAGE FORTEMENT À CONTINUER À ÉCRIRE! N'HÉSITEZ PAS À ÊTRE CRITIQUES, CAR C'EST GRÂCE À VOUS QUE NOUS POUVONS NOUS AMÉLIORER ET AINSI PRODUIRE DE MEILLEURS ÉCRITS!

En espérant être entendue,

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	8. Tentative d'approche à PréauLard

**o§o§O§"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling sauf ceux qui sortent tout droit de ma boîte cranienne un peu tordue! ( j'étais partie pour faire un beau disclaimer pour une fois, et il a quand même fallu que ça parte en live! Pfff... je suis définitivement un cas désespéré!...)

**Note:** La fic est encore dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily« sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, tait ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Vais-je mettre des pensées dans ce chapitre? Why not? En fiat, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, mais, comme mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, je vous rappelle que les pensées sont en _itallique._

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 7: Tentative d'approche à Pré-au-Lard§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily courrait dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Elle avait réussi la veille à obtenir de Mrs Pomfresh un droit de visite pour le lendemain, avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Rodrigue et Peter avaient passé toute la semaine à l'infirmerieà cause des complications qu'avaient donnés les pustules apparues sur leurs visages.

Durant les premiers jours, la jeune fille avait dû se forcer à aller voir son petit ami, car même si elle adorait celui-ci, la vision des furoncles recouvrant sa face et ses avants-bras lui avait été insupportable... En effet, le jeune homme, et Peter aussi à l'occasion, s'était vu sertis d'énormes bulbes légèrement violets et verdâtres,

empiétant les uns sur les autres, remplis de pus et éclatant de temps à autre dans une fumée malodorante...

Heureusement, les talents de Mrs Pomfresh avaient finalement réussi à en venir à bout, mais il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour faire la préparation de l'onction qui leur permettrait d'être à nouveau plus ou moins humain...

_Pfff... Je suis vraiment pitoyable! J'ai dû baratiner pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes Mrs Pomfresh pour avoir le droit de venir, et je ne suis même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure! C'est tout moi ça, je n'aurai pas dû m'attarder devant le petit sketch que faisait Tonks avec la métamorphomagie! N'empêche que c'était amusant de la voir transformée en Bellatrix Black, mais habillée en robe à coeurs roses! Sirius a eu une de ses rares bonnes idées en décidant de la prendre en photo pour pouvoir plus tard la distribuer aux autres élèves... Ahça y est, je suis arrivée! J'avais jamais remarqué que les couloirs étaient aussi longs..._

Liy s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle entendit derrière le battant la voix de l'infirmière l'inviter à enter, et elle pénétra dans la pièce. La jeune fille salua Mrs Pomfresh, et se dirigea par habitude vers les lits du fond de la pièce, abrités par des rideaux. En effet, Peter et Rodrigue avaient insisté pour avoir ces paraventsévitant ainsi de monter l'ampleur des dégâts à tous ceux qui entraient à l'infirmerie.

La jeune préfête contourna la tenture, et sourit à son petit ami. Celui-ci s'était maintenant totalement retapé, on ne voyait de ses malheurs que quelques dernières rougeurs sur ses joues. Il pourrait sans doute quitter l'infirmerie dans la soirée, et remettre la retenue que le professeur Walsh lui avait attribué à un autre jour...

- Bonjour ma Lily, comment vas-tu?

- Bien, bien, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question!

- Je vais mieux comme tu peux le voir! Ce n'était pas trop tôt! Mes joues ont encore quelques traces, mais d'ici deux ou trois jours, on n'y verra rien!

- Tant mieux, je suis contente de savoir que tu n'auras plus ces trucs sur le visage! répondit Lily.

- D'autant plus que ce n'était pas trés plaisant à voir n'est-ce pas? la taquina Rodrigue.

- Ohça va, je ne suis qu'un être humain, et sûrement pas une sainte! se défendit la jeune fille.

- Encore heureux! s'exclama son petit-ami en se penchant pour l'embrasser

Lily promena son regard sur l'infirmerie. Elle entr'aperçu Peter derrière le rideau cachant son lit. Apparamment, il avait moins bien guéri et il subsistait encore quelques croûtes de son accident. Réprimant une petite grimace de dégoût, la préfête demanda:

- Tu vas sortir ce soir?

- Oui, Mrs Pomfresh n'a plus d'excuse pour me garder! plaisanta Rodrigue. Par contre, je ne peux rien promettre pour Pettigrew, il réagit moins bien à la potion qu'on lui a donné...

- Le pauvre... Bah, il doit avoir l'habitude!

- C'était pas trés gentil ça!... Mais c'est la vérité!

- Au contraire, c'est bien pour lui, il retarde le moment de subir les foudres de Walsh!

- Pas bête comme tactique! Mais dis-moi, tu es bien habillée! C'est en quel honneur?

- La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu te souviens?

- Ah oui! Mince, j'avais oublié que j'allais la manquer... Tu y vas avec May et Sandra?

- Oui, et également avec Remus, James et Sirius...

- Comment se fait-il que tu y ailles avec eux! Tu ne les détestes pas normalement?

- Oh, Rodrigue, je t'en prieévite de me faire une scène! TU les détestes! Moi, je ne les déteste plus, ils ont cessé d'être insupportables, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais d'être en froid avec eux!

- Mais Lily, ce sont eux qui n'ont pas cessé de t'embêter depuis sept ans! Et maintenant, tiens, tu décides de sortir avec eux! Et je suis censé trouver cela normal! s'énerva Rodrigue.

- Je pense que c'est surtout un plan pour rapprocher enfin May et Remus! Vu que l'on sera trois garçons et trois filles, on sera trois couples. On pourra ainsi feinter pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux et...

- Des couples! la coupa son petit-ami. Que c'est amusant! Et avec qui es-tu censée être?

- Je pense que j'irai avec James et...

- Ah, et maintenant, tu vas "en couple" avec Potter! Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, sors avec lui, même, si cela t'amuse, vas-y!

- Rodrigue, je t'en prie... tenta Lily.

- Non, Lily, vas-y, fais comme tu veux, laisses-moi tomber si c'est ce que tu souhaites! Oublie que tu as un petit ami! Pactise avec l'enemi!...

Lily, sentant que la situation tournait au vinaigre, tenta le tout pour le tout:

- Mais, Rodrigue, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime... Pourquoi sortirai-je avec un autre?...

- C'est toi qui le dis, mais pour changer d'avis aussi vite à leur sujet, il faut bien qu'il y ait anguille sous roche! s'emporta le jeune homme.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis! s'énerva Lily.

Plus que déçue par le comportement de son petit ami, la jeune fille quitta l'infirmerie furieuse, sans un regard en arrière.

_Non mais, pour qui il se prend pour me parler ainsi! Comme si j'allais le tromper avec Potter! Mais s'il me fait aussi peu confiance, pourquoi me gêner, après tout, autant que l'on ne se soit pas disputé pour rien!... Non, Lily ma fille, tu vas arrêter d'avoir des idées aussi stupides! Sortir avec Potter, et puis quoi encore! Pff... Après tout, Rodrigue m'a montré qu'il tenait à moi... Mais il m'a également montré qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance! Ah! Il va devoir ramper par terre pour que je lui pardonne!_

Lily s'arrêta au coin du corridor menant au Hall d'entrée, où elle avait donné rendez-vous à ses amies et aux Maraudeurs. Elle n'avait plus spécialement envie de sortir, mais plutôt de se défouler un peu sur les coussins de sa chambre et de passer sa colère dessus.

_Mais bon, l'air frais me calmera..._

Elle soupira un grand coup et s'engagea dans le Hall. Elle aperçut le petit groupe l'attendant non loin d'Apollon Picott, le concièrge, qui vérifiait conscencieusement les autorisations de sortie. Sirius lui fit un joyeux signe de main, auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire.

Tout au long de la semaine qui venait de se dérouler, ses amies et elle étaient longuement restées auprès des trois garçons. Des liens d'amitié commençaient à se développer entre eux, car les filles s'étaient apperçues que les Maraudeurs pouvaient êtres tout à fait vivables, pas vraiment matures, mais tout de même d'agréable compagnie. Ils avaient passé de trés bons moments ensembles, n'oubliant pas de se taquiner de temps à autre pour la forme, et Lily ne regrettait en rien de leur avoir laissé une chance. Bien sûr, elle ne les considérait pas encore comme des amis proches, mais ils étaient passés du stade de connaissances à celui des camarades.

La jeune fille comprenait quelques peu la réaction de Rodrigue, mais après tout, c'était lui qui détestait les quatre garçons, elle, de son côté, ne leur reprochait plus grand-chose... Il devrait s'y faire...

- Hey Lily! s'exclama Sirius. On ne t'attendait plus!

- Tu étais encore auprès de Sanchez... grommela James.

- Et oui Potter, Rodrigue est mon petit ami aux dernières nouvelles... du moins je l'espère...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily? s'inquiéta May. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Rien, rien, c'est juste que... je viens de me disputer avec Rodrigue...

- Mais pourquoi? s'enquit Sandra.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que j'ai sympathisé avec vous... dit-elle en désignant du menton les Maraudeurs.

- Et bien tant pis pour lui! Tu es encore libre de tes actions non? Il n'a qu'à s'en accommoder si cela ne lui plait pas et s'il n'est pas suffisamment intelligent pour te faire confiance! déclara vivement Remus.

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- Dis-donc 'Mus, comme tu t'enflammes... commenta Sirius.

- Oh, je ... Enfin quoi, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme si tu lui appartenais! Je trouve cela absolument désagréable, alors je comprends que cela puisse t'énerver... s'expliqua Remus.

- Merci 'Mus! dit joyeusement Lily, apparemment remise d'aplomb par les paroles du loup-garou.

- Et bien Remus, on peut dire que tu connais les bons mots pour remonter le moral des jeunes filles désespérées! remarqua May en souriant.

- Oui, il faudra que tu essayes un jour sur Maylyly, je suis sûre qu'elle en serait ravie! le taquina Sandra.

Aussitôt les joues de Remus s'enflammèrent et il déclara d'une voix embarrassée qu'il faudrait y aller car sinon ils n'auraient le temps de ne rien faire. Il fut vite suivi par le reste de la petite troupe, James, Sirius, Lily et Sandra semblant être pris d'une incontrôlable quinte de toux et May apparemment aussi trés gênée, accordant une importance capitale à ses lacets.

Après avoir affronté l'imposant Apollon Picott, ils prirent le chemin menant au village et y arrivèrent rapidement. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller boire une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Tandis que James se précipitait vers une table au fond de la salle, Sirius partit chercher les commandes au bar, et à l'occasion saluer la délicieuse Mme Rosmerta, et Sandra et Lily distancèrent un peu Remus et May qui semblaient plongés dans une passionnante conversation.

- Hey, fit Sirius en revenant, une file de bierraubeurres lévitant derrière lui, qui est partant pour aller au magasin de farces et attrappes?

- Je veux bien y aller, proposa Sandra, en attrappant sa boisson.

- Moi je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à May d'aller avec elle à la Cabane Hurlante, s'excusa Remus en regardant sa montre.

- Oui, cela doit être impressionnant en octobre, expliqua la concernée.

- On pourrait vous accompagner, proposa Lily, mais elle sentit à l'instant un coup de pied sous la table et vit Sandra lui faire les gros yeux, elle réctifia: mais je pense que l'on va aller également chez Zonko. Quand je dis "on", j'inclus James, car j'imagine qu'il va venir?

- En effet!

- Bon, on va donc vous laisser, on se retrouve d'ici une heure chez Derviche Bang? demanda May.

- Pas de problème! répondit Sirius.

- Alors à plus! lança Remus avant de franchir le porche de l'entrée en compagnie de May.

Les quatres jeunes restants les regardèrent s'éloigner dans l'allée principale, puis tourner dans une rue adjacente.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux... remarqua Sandra en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Lily, c'était pour qu'ils puissent être seuls tous les deux que tu m'as empêché d'accepter de les accompagner?

- Bien sûr! Encore heureux, sinon, comment voudrais-tu qu'ils se rapprochent si nous restons sur leur dos?

- Moui...

- Bon, on va chez Zonko? proposa Sirius, enthousiaste.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais y aller! s'exclama Lily. C'était juste pour permettre aux deux autres d'être seuls!

- Tu ne viens pas? demanda Sandra.

- Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi, proposa James, je connais Zonko par coeur donc je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller!

- Oui, et comme cela on vous retrouvera en même temps que May et 'Mus! compléta Sirius.

Ça me va... Et toi Lil'?

- Soit, je resterai avec Potter...

Les quatre amis sortirent du café et se séparèrent sur la place principale, James et Lily ayant décidé d'aller faire un tour du côté du parc du village...

**o§o§O§o§o**

May et Remus grimpaient le long de la pente menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin, essoufflés. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et sourirent, amusés.

- Et bien, on dirait que la première phase de votre plan a marché... fit remarquer Remus.

- Notre plan? Mais de quel plan parles-tu? demanda May, l'air innocente.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis... Votre plan pour laisser Lily et James seuls... répondit Remus, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- Tu étais au courant? James et Sirus ne nous l'avaient pas dit...

- Non, ils ne m'ont rien dit, mais je suis ami avec eux depuis sept ans, alors il y a quand même des choses que je remarque!...

- C'est qu'il est intelligent le loulou! le taquina May.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé? s'exclama le jeune homme.

_Oh non, la gaffe!..._

- Je... Oh non, je suis désolée Remus je...

- Tu es au courant? s'alarma-t-il.

- Oui, ainsi que Lily et Sandra, on l'a remarqué en quatrième année...

- Et... Cela ne vous fait rien?... Cela ne te fait rien... demanda Remus, inquiet.

- Non, tu es un trés gentil garçon et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'une fois de temps en temps tu deviennes un loup nous... me dérangerait... Cela ne change rien pour moi... répondit May en esquissant un sourire timide.

- J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne me prennes pour un monstre... Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas?

- Mais non je te dis! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui tapant un petit coup sur le bras.

Puis elle ajouta, un sourire amusé aux lèvres:

- Et puis, sans cette condition tu n'aurais pas d'aussi ravissants yeux dorés... Ce serait vraiment dommage!

- Alors, comme ça, mes yeux te plaisent bien?

_Mince, pourquoi j'ai dit ça!..._

- Et pas qu'à moi! Il est d'opinion publlique que les beaux yeux de Remus Lupin sont parmis les plus prisés de tout Poudlard! Et également les plus innaccessibles... D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais de relation durable?

- Hey! C'est quoi cet interrogatoire! Je ne savais pas que j'avais du succès... Pour répondre à ta question, et bien c'est parce que j'ai peur que l'on devine ma... condition...

- Mais tu sais, je pense que la plupart des filles seraient assez tolérantes si elles pouvaient avoir une chance avec toi!

- Toi aussi?

- Euh... répondit May en rougissant, viens, on devrait se dépêcher si on veut avoir le temps de rester un peu à côté de la Cabane! continua-t-elle en recommençant son ascension.

Remus la regarda partir d'un air rêveur, puis il entreprit de la suivre, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sirius et Sandra venaient de se séparer de Lily et James, et remontaient l'allée principale en plaisantant. Après une petite demie-heure de lèche-vitrine, durant laquelle ils purent admirer les diverses nouveautés sorties à l'occasion d'Halloween, les deux amis décidèrent d'aller au magasin de balais. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le petit commerce, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de voir devant eux un petit groupe de verts et argents de septième année.

- Alors"cousin", s'exclama Bellatrix Black en s'approchant d'eux, toujours aussi rénégat? Ma tante m'a chargé de te transmettre son invitation pour les fêtes de Noël...

- Oh salut Bella! Ma trés chère "cousine", tu ne peux imaginer la joie que j'aurai à passer mes vacances dans la "chaude et chaleureuse" ambiance familiale de la maison des Black, mais vois-tu, mon emploi du temps est vraiment chargé, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir accorder de mon temps à quelque chose qui est à mes yeux aussi insignifiant que répugnant...

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi! s'exclama Bellatrix, ignorant le dernier sarcasme de son cousin. Au moins aurai-je le plaisir de ne pas voir ta tête de clébart, même de batard si je puis me permettre...

Sirius jeta un regard soupçonneux à Severus Rogue, qui se tenait à l'arrière, en compagnie de Walden Macnair et de Rodolphus Lestrange. Avait-il dit à Bellatrix la condition d'animagus que ses amis et lui avaient, et ce, malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore? Il est vrai que cela lui aurait permis de se venger de la farce que Sirius lui avait fait l'année précédente, mais ce n'était pas si grave... si? Non, Rogue n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour avoir ainsi trahi la parole faite à Dumbledore...

Rassuré par ses conclusions, Sirius prêta attention aux paroles que débitait son "adorable" cousine.

-... Je suppose que maintenant que tu es déshérité Regulus sera ravi de savoir que tout va lui revenir...

- Oh, laisses cet idiot de Regulus où il est, aux fins fonds de Durmstrang, car tu sais aussi bien que moi que les liens du sang ne peuvent être enlevés d'aucune façon, même grâce à la magie... De toute manière, dis-lui qu'il pourra garder l'héritage, je n'ai aucune envie de devoir faire l'acquisition du 12 square Grimmaurd...

- Oui, tu as raison, tu pourras toujours demander l'asile à des bâtards de ton genre comme Andromeda et jouer le... comment disent les moldus déjà? Ah oui, le "baby-sitter" pour son infâme fille.

- Qui est également ta nièce au second degré, je te le rappelle! Tu ne pourras pas le nier ça! Bon, excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, au contraire, elle m'horripile, mais j'ai à faire, dit-il en attrapant le bras de Sandra, et en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Et bien, commença Rogue, je te croyais plus intelligente Griffin pour tomber dans les griffes de Black, tu tiens vraiment à rester seule au bout d'une semaine?

- Tttt, soupira Bellatrix, ta réputation n'est vraiment que du vent... Tu attendais seulement que quelqu'un daigne s'intéresser à toi...

- La ferme Black, rétorqua Sandra, tes discours m'ennuient, et je préfère ne pas accorder d'attention à des mensonges...

- Au fait Bella, tu aimes les robes à coeur?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Cousin? demanda la serpentarde.

Mais Sirius et Sandra s'étaient déjà trop éloignés, et se retenaient d'exploser de rire. Après s'être calmés, Sandra remarqua:

- Charmante ta famille! ironisa-t-elle.

- Oui, et encore, ce n'était qu'un échantillon! Tu n'as pas eu le déplaisir de voir le reste! rétorqua Sirius.

- Et je ne m'en porte que mieux! Tu vas vraiment distribuer à tout le monde la photo? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, tu verras, ce sera excellent! Un coup de maître!

- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas à ce que je vois! Sinon, pour changer de sujet, tu penses que l'on a bien fait de laisser James avec Lily? Je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur les bras!

- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant... mais bon, Lily s'est bien disputée avec Sanchez à cause de James! Et elle prenait son parti!

- Moui... En tout cas, cela aura au moins le mérite de rapporcher "enfin" May et Rem'! Au fait, vous l'avez mis au courant? s'inquiéta Sandra.

- Euh... Je crois que l'on a oublié... répondit Sirius, d'un coup plus pâle. Oh non, pitié, qu'il ne fasse pas tout foirer!...

Puis, reprenant de l'aplomb, il ajouta:

- Je pense qu'il a quand même compris le gros de l'histoire! Il est intelligent notre 'Mumus! Hey, Sandy, si on y allait en fin de compte chez Zonko? Entre célibataires endurcis...

- Toi un célibataire endurci? Laisse-moi rire! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as largué Marianneà moins que ce ne soit Suzy...? En bref, ce n'est pas parce que tu as largué ta copine hier matin que tu as le droit de te considérer comme un célibataire endurci! Combien je te parie que dès demain on te verra bécoter une autre malheureuse...

- Ben quoi, l'instinct du mâle... plaida le jeune homme.

- Pfff... pitoyable... soupira Sandra.

- Et pour ma proposition?

- Et bien soit, concéda la jeune fille, allons-y avant que tu ne perdes ton statut de "célibataire"! finit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Elle lui attrappa la main et l'entraîna derrière elle, fendant la foule...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily et James marchaient silencieusement en direction du parc de Pré-au-Lard. Lily était énervée contre elle-même. Pourquoi donc avait-elle accepté que James lui tienne compagnie?... Elle aurait dû se résigner à aller à Zonko...

James, de son côté, ne savait pas quoi penser. Certes, le plan marchait à merveille, il était à présent avec Lily, seul, dans un parc. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait guère encline à faire la conversation, et il était lui-même trop paralysé par la crainte de commettre une erreur dés le premier pas.

Arrivés sur la place principale du lieu, ils s'assirent sur un banc faisant face à une fontaine représentant les fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils étaient seuls. Tout autour d'eux soufflait une légère brise, remuant les branches des arbres à la robe dorée et vermeille qu'ils revêtaient en automne. Le ciel était lourd et chargé de nuages gris et menaçants, remplis d'une pluie d'octobre. L'air était assez frisquet et Lily frissonna en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

S'en rendant compte, James détacha sa cape et la passa autour des épaules de la jeune fille, au grand étonnement de celle-ci.

- M... Merci, c'est gentil... balbutia-t-elle.

- De rien, c'est normal... lui répondit le griffondor.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

- N'importe qui en aurait fait de même, il n'y a pas de raison à avoir...

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-tu si gentil avec moi, toi qui pourtant me détestes... Après ce que tu m'as fait endurer, et surtout après l'année dernière, où tu ne pouvais pas me sentir... je... enfin, tu comprends que je sois étonnée... s'expliqua Lily.

- Oh... Oui, bien sûr, enfin, j'étais vraiment stupide l'an dernier... J'étais blessé dans mon orgueil... Les griffondors sont trés orgueilleux, c'est une chose connue! plaisanta-t-il. Et puis, depuis quelque temps, on s'entend mieux, non? Cela me semble naturel de me montrer "supportable", ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Lily sourit à son tour, et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Alors que la jeune fille était plongée dans la contemplation du paysage, James ajouta:

- Et puis... je ne te déteste pas...

La préfête se tourna vers lui. Il avait un air sincère sur le visage, et elle se laissa tenter par l'idée de le croire. Après tout, cela n'engageait qu'elle. Elle répondit:

- Moi non plus, je ne te déteste pas, ou plutôt plus...

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de James.

- Puisque nous allons devoir passer un peu de temps ensemble, autant discuter, tu ne crois pas? Non pas que le paysage soit inintéressant, mais une fois que l'on en a fait le tour...

- Tu as raison! Tu penses que ça va marcher pour Maylyly et 'Mus?

- Pour May et Remus? Oh, il ne faut pas s'attendre à de grands miracles! Cela va faire près de deux ou trois ans qu'ils se tournent autour, il ne faut pas croire que cela va changer en un après-midi! mais j'imagine qu'ils vont peutêtre se "décoincer" et se rapprocher...

- En fait, les changements seront surtout intérieurs... conclut la jeune fille.

- Comme tu dis! Et sinon, parle-moi un peu de toi, je ne te connais presque pas! s'enquit James.

- De moi? Et bien, voyons voir... Comme tu le sais, je suis née de parents moldus, et j'ai grandi à Londres... J'ai une soeur jumelle, Pétunia et...

- Tu as une soeur jumelle? Il y en a plusieurs des comme toi?

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir!... En fait nous sommes fausses jumelles, et elle est moldue. Avant nous étions trés proches, et malgré mon entrée à Poudlard nous le sommes restées...

- Avant? Tu veux dire que maintenant non?

- En effet... Pendant ma troidième année, des mangemorts ont attaqué chez moi alors que ma soeur était seule avec son petit-ami... Elle s'en est sortie miraculeusement, mais on n'a rien pu faire pour son copain... Quand elle a su que c'était l'oeuvre de sorciers, elle s'est mise à les haïr, elle les considère comme des monstres... Elle me considère comme un monstre... finit Lily, la voix enrouée.

James ne se doutait pas de ce qui avait pu arriver à Lily. Il était trés attristé pour elle et comprenait sa peine, bien que Pétunia ait eu quand même de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur des sorciers. Il vit les épaules de la jeune fille trembloter, comme prise par des sanglots. Le griffondor s'arma alors de son courage et pris l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a tint contre lui un long moment, la berçant doucement.

Elle releva sa tête, et il sentit son coeur se fendre en voyant ses yeux rougis. Il l'a serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis, il essuya ses larmes de ses doigts. Lily lui sourit.

- Merci... Je suis désolée de m'être ainsi effondrée devant toi, je devais être lamentable...

- Mais non, c'est normal de craquer de temps en temps... Tu as besoin de décompresser, c'est tout...

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais parlé de ça, enfin seules May et Sandra sont au courant...

- Et bien maintenant je le serais aussi, comme ça, si tu as besoin de parler, tu sauras vers qui aller...

- Tu sais quoi James, ouhça me fait bizarre de t'appeler par ton prénom! Tu es un type bien finalement, tu es peutêtre feignanténervant, agaçant et j'ai souvent des envies de meurtres à ton égard, mais tu es un type bien...

Lily lui envoya un magnifique sourire, qui contrastait étrangement avec ses yeux encore rougis par ses pleurs. James ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Soudain, il fut pris par une série d'éternuements.

- Oh, je suis désolée James, j'ai trempé tes vêtements à force de m'apitoyer sur mon sort! Et en plus tu m'as passé ta cape! Je suis vraiment égoïste! Tiens, reprends-là!

- Non, non, gardes-là!

- James Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre ta cape immédiatemment! le gronda Lily.

- Pff... Bon, d'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as froid! grommela le jeune homme.

- Je n'aurai pas froid car on va retourner aux Trois Balais pour se reprendre une bonne Bièrraubeurre avant que tu n'attrapes froid! Allez, tu viens!

- Oui Maman! la taquina James en se levant à sa suite.

Voyant qu'il trainait le pas, Lily hésita un instant, puis lui saisit la main avant d'entrainer à sa suite un James agréablement surpris...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Fin du chapitre!

**R.A.R (réponses aux reviews):**

sadesirius :

de rien !

moi aussi j'esprèe que dans la pensine du tome 5 avec le souvenir de rogue j'espère qu'il prendront quelqu'un de super BEAU ! pour moi lol! mdr

enfin oui je sais tu me retrouve partout, j'aime ien donner des review partout, enfin pour ma part! sa doi faire bizarre non ?lol

enfin sur ce kiss kiss

a la prochaine!

sadesirius

_Stellmaria: Tu as raison, ils ont intérêt à prendre un BEL acteur! Parce qu'ils nous ont pas gâté dans le troisième tome! J'étais aussi déçue par leur choix d'acteur pour Remus... Moi qui l'imaginais assez musclé (ben oui, c'est un loup-garou quand même!), aux magnifiques yeux couleur miel, c'est raté! Ils nous ont vraiment pris des horreurs comme acteurs! Remarque, c'est un peu normal quand on sait que l'acteur est un homme... Pff, ces hommes, ils n'ont aucun goût! Si c'est pas malheureux pour nous, pauvres filles en manque de mecs attirants! lol! (Laisse tomber, j'déprime car c'est la St-Valentin et je suis désespérémment seule! snif!) Quant à ta manie de donner des reviews un peu de partout, je t'en prie, continue, ce n'est pas ça qui va me gêner! (Plus zai des reviews plus ze suis contente!) Allez+ et Bigs Kiss xxx!_

Crookshank

très chouette... mais on veut la suite ;-)

_Stellmaria: Et bien la-voilà ta suite! Contente? Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise! Kiss xxx!_

Hermy88 :

Je ne vois pas prquoi tu dis que ce 1er chapitre est horrible, moi je le trouve très bien! Et je sui impatiente de lire la suite!

_Stellmaria: Pour le premier chapitre, c'est parce que c'était ma première fic, et quand je me mesure à des génis des fanfictions, je ne fais pas vraiment le poids! Et puis c'était pour avoir l'avis des lecteurs, et peutêtre aussi pour que l'on m'adresse des reviews comme la tienne pour e démontrer le contraire!lol! Pour la suite, et bien tu l'as, un beau septième chapitre, tout neuf et tou chaud, qui vient tout juste d'être taper pour le plaisir des lecteurs! Alors n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise! Bizzz+_

nora : 

suitesuitesuitesuite please

_Stellmaria: Et bien, tu as le mérite d'être claire ma chère Nora! Puisque tu veux la suite, et bien la voici! N'hésite pas à reviewer pour me donner ton avis! Alors + et Bigs kiss xxx!_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, car ce chapitre fait 15 pages Word!

Les couples commencent à se faire, doucement, mais sûrement!

J'espère que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez: une petite description du triste état de Rodrigue et Peter (État où je les ai moi-même plongé! lol! et niark!)

Continuez de Reviewer, cela me motive vraiment!

À la semaine prochaine,

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	9. Pardonner mais pas oublier

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à l'horrible killeuse de mon 'tit siri! (même si c'est quand même grâce à elle que l'on connaît le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter, mais bon, Sirius, c'est Sirius, c'est le must!) Mais, car il y a un mais, Mayly, Sandy et le Rodrigue-que-je-vais-me-dépêcher-de-virer sont de mon entière exclusivité! (et niark!)!

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, tait ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Vais-je mettre des pensées dans ce chapitre? Why not? En fait, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, mais, comme mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, je vous rappelle que les pensées sont en _italique._

PUB: un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Allez-y faire un tour!

Je voudrais adresser de grands remerciements à Sadesirius, Iris et Loweline qui suivent ma fic depuis le début et m'envoie régulièrement des reviews (sur TWWO!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 8: Pardonner mais pas oubier -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur Morhange. N'oubliez pas que lors du prochain cours, Miss Westinger se joindra à nous pour évaluer vos compétences en plus de celles que vous avez en Duel pour sélectionner six d'entre vous pour le stage que veut bien vous offrir la très célèbre et renommée Guilde d'Artémis.

Les bavardages des élèves de la classe se turent immédiatement. Ils étaient tous intéressés par le sujet, car peu avaient la chance de se vanter de pouvoir un jour fréquenter la très mystérieuse guilde. Avides d'informations, ils avaient tous à présent le regard rivé vers leur professeur. Celui-ci, remarquant leur changement on ne peut plus visible de comportement, eu un sourire amusé et poursuivit:

- Et bien, moi qui pensais que vous vous précipiteriez vers la sortie!... Vous tenez donc tellement à m'entendre énoncer vos prochains devoirs, vous m'en voyez flatté!

Remus leva la main pour tenter d'expliquer leur attention.

-Oui, M. Lupin?

- C'est-à-dire professeur, que nous aurions souhaité que vous nous parliez quelques peu de cette fameuse guilde et des sélections...

- Ah, je vous en parlerai volontiers mais il me faudrait, à mon plus grand regret, après cela tous vous tuer! plaisanta allégrement le jeune professeur. Si je ne vous en parle guère, c'est parce que la guilde tiens à tenir ses secrets pour elle et ses membres, c'est par ailleurs ce qui fait son prestige, outre le fait qu'elle soit la plus ancienne ligue de combattants magiques de l'histoire... Ses principaux fondateurs nous sont inconnus, mais d'illustres personnages, toutes races confondues telles que Merlin, les fées Morgane et Viviane, de nombreux héros de la Grèce Antique, des elfes et même quelques Dryades. Tous ces grands noms et encore bien d'autre y ont séjourné, certains brièvement, d'autre plus longuement. Il est normal que vous ne l'ayez pas appris avec le professeur Binns, car il s'agit là d'informations que seule la guilde connaît, mais j'ai quelques sources, continua le professeur Morhange en souriant. N'oublions pas non plus que la Guilde tiens son nom de sa principale fondatrice, d'ailleurs la seule connue à ce jour, la grande déesse Artémis. Je pense ne pouvoir vous en dire plus car je n'ai une connaissance que très limitée sur le sujet, je vous conseille vivement d'interroger plutôt Miss Westinger, qui se fera sans doute un plaisir de vous renseigner... Un de ses aïeux y a également séjourné, et elle a de fortes chances d'être invité à y étudier aussi d'ici quelques années...

Le professeur se tut quelques instants, pour reprendre son souffle. Bellatrix leva alors la main.

- Miss Black, allez-y je vous en prie...

- Je me demandais comment allions-nous être sélectionnés, et quand et comment se déroulerait le stage. Nous n'étions pas au courant que cela était au programme...

- Ah bon? Vous n'avez rien reçu dans votre lettre de fournitures?

Les élèves hochèrent négativement de la tête.

- Voilà qui est curieux... Attendez, était-il précisé que nous avions ouvert une salle commune aux quatre maison où de nombreuses informations seraient affichées?

- Oui, je m'en souviens! s'exclama Lily. Mais j'avoue n'avoir pas vraiment fréquenté cet endroit, agréa-t-elle en baissant la tête, gênée.

Plusieurs élèves se rappelèrent la mention, mais très peu étaient allés dans cette salle, et ce, très rarement.

- Et bien, voilà qui résout tout notre mystère, commenta le professeur Morhange. Je me disais bien que je n'y voyais surtout que des premières, secondes et troisièmes année... Ah, où va le monde si, si jeunes, vous commencez déjà à vous séparer... L'information était bien épinglée là-bas, et ce sans doute depuis la rentrée! Nous sommes pourtant à la veille des vacances de la Toussaint! Je pense que si nous ne vous l'avions pas dit dans la lettre c'est que nous n'en avions pas encore la confirmation... Mais était-il si dur pour vous de passer un peu de temps avec les autres maisons?

Les élèves se regardèrent, penauds, sauf les serpentards, bien qu'ils aient perdu leur habituel sourire narquois. Le professeur soupira, puis poursuivit:

- Enfin, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous influencer dans vos choix, mais pensez-y... En ce qui concerne le stage, les élèves sélectionnés seront ceux ayant les qualités nécessaires pour entrer dans la guilde. Bien sûr, vous n'y entrerez pas, mais c'est tout comme, les mentors se refusent d'avoir pour disciples des gens ne répondant pas aux exigences qui régissent la corporation. Il vous faudra avant tout avoir une bonne mémoire des sorts, car ceci peut vous être très utile, de bons réflexes, une ruse à toute épreuve, pas mal de répondant, car ceci peut également être d'une grande utilité, une bonne forme physique et au combat, une loyauté sans borne à votre cause, quelle qu'elle soit, mais également de la suite dans vos idées, une opinion à vous, du caractère, et accorder une importance primordiale à la confiance envers vos partenaires. Il vous faut également ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire. Votre puissance magique entre également en compte mais seulement en seconde ligne car la magie que l'on enseigne à la Guilde d'Artemis est de la magie primaire, à l'état brut, la magie la plus pure, et celle des éléments. Mais on vous en dira plus si vous êtes sélectionnés, car cela ne concerne nullement ceux qui ne le seront pas. Pour les sélections, je ne peux vous dire comment nous allons vous départager, mais je vous conseille vivement de réviser tous les sorts et techniques que je vous ai apprises, notamment pour développer votre magie intérieure. Le stage aura lieu durant les vacances de Pâques, pour vous donner le temps d'encore vous perfectionner avant. Les élus verront leur emploi du temps changer. Ils ne s'entraîneront plus qu'ensemble jusqu'à ces vacances et ce en la présence du professeur Westinger et de moi-même. Certaines matières comme le Soin aux créatures magiques, la Divination, l'Étude des moldus ou la Botanique se verront amputées d'une heure.

- Après le stage les sélectionnés reprendront les cours normalement et en présence des autres? s'enquit une élève de Serdaigle, Alicia Codeway.

- En effet! Bon je pense que je vais à présent vous laisser partir. Je ne vous donne finalement comme devoirs que les révisions à faire, et j'espère bien qu'elles seront réalisées avec sérieux! Sur ce, bonnes vacances de la Toussaint les jeunes! annonça le professeur Morhange en souriant.

Les élèves de toutes maisons confondues se levèrent dans un brouhaha assourdissant, commentant les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils se pressèrent de quitter la salle de cours afin de profiter de leur première soirée de vacances. Lily marchait calmement, encadrée de Sandra et May. Elles étaient très enthousiasmées par la nouvelle, d'autant plus qu'elles savaient qu'elles avaient toutes les chances de leur côté pour être prises. Soudain, la préfête sentit que l'on lui attrapait le bras.

Elle se retourna vivement, surprise, et se retrouva face à Rodrigue. Depuis leur friction le jour de la sortie, il y a une dizaine de jours, Lily avait refusé de lui adresser la parole. Le jeune homme, blessé dans son orgueil n'avait guère fait d'efforts au début, mais il semblait à présent vraiment souffrir de leur dispute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler Lily?

- Et en quel honneur?

- Je t'en prie... plaida Rodrigue.

- Mais vas-y, parle, c'est bien ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure, je me trompe?

- Je voulais dire, te parler seul à seul... expliqua le griffondor en désignant May et Sandra d'un signe de tête.

- Tu sais bien que je leur dirai tout! rétorqua la préfête.

- S'il te plait...

- Vas-y Lily, on t'attend à la salle commune, proposa May.

- Bon, soit, mais pas longtemps... grommela Lily.

- Suis-moi, indiqua Rodrigue.

Il voulut la prendre par la main, mais Lily se dégagea violemment. L'air triste, il prit la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, où il était sûr qu'ils seraient seuls et ne seraient pas dérangés, car personne ne prendrait la peine de gravir tous les escaliers le premier soir de vacances.

Arrivés sur place, il s'installa sur le rebord du balcon, tandis que la préfête s'asseyait sur l'un des bureaux. Il tordit nerveusement ses mains et commença:

- Je voulais te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai agi comme un imbécile...

- En effet! approuva Lily.

- Je... Je n'ai pas le droit de contrôler tes fréquentations, tu ne m'appartiens pas, mais je tiens tellement à toi... s'expliqua Rodrigue.

Lily sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement, mais décida de rester inflexible, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme désespère...

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, et bien, tu me vois heureuse de savoir que tu l'as enfin remarqué, car le rôle du petit copain macho, désolé mais ça ne te va pas et si c'est ce que tu es tu peux me dire "bye, bye"!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te considère pas comme acquise, au contraire...

- Quant à mes fréquentations, je tiens à garder les amis pour qui j'ai de l'estime, ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui je dois apprécier, tu dois faire avec!

- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je m'entends très bien avec May et Sandra...

-Oh, mais sache qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'elles... J'incluais également Sirius, James et Remus...

- Sirius, James et Remus! Mais... Comment... balbutia Rodrigue en se levant.

- Tu as parfaitement compris!Je m'entends à présent extrêmement bien avec eux, malgré quelques frictions pour la forme, mais ils sont des gars tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathiques. Ils m'ont promis de faire un effort en ta présence, j'imagine que je peux compter sur toi? Car je ne tiens pas à être au beau milieu de disputes!...

- Euh... Oui, oui je te promets, je ferais un effort, j'essaierai sincèrement! dit le jeune homme en se levant.

- Le tout n'est pas d'essayer, mais d'y arriver! rétorqua Lily.

- J'y mettrai tout mon coeur si c'est ce que tu souhaites, et si je n'y arrive vraiment pas, je quitterai le lieu...

- Bonne résolution! Mais... Vois-tu, il y a une chose qui me chiffonne... Tu m'as clairement montré que tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi! Or, une relation de couple doit être basée sur la confiance! Que suis-je donc pour toi dans ce cas? Tiens-tu à moi autant que tu le dis?

- Lily, je t'aime et je ne voudrais pas que l'on est des problèmes à cause de cela...

- C'est pourtant bien le cas!

- C'est... tu comprends, c'était notre première dispute, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je... j'avais tellement peur que cela se finisse mal... En plus, quand tu as commencé à parler de Potter, je... je crois que cela m'a mis hors de moi! Je ne savais plus ce que je disais, je me suis complètement emporté!...

- En effet, j'ai vu ça!

- Écoute Lily, je t'ai amenée ici pour m'excuser... je suis tellement désolé... J'aimerais que notre relation ne tombe pas à l'eau à cause de cette stupide dispute... demanda Rodrigue.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais, moi aussi...

- On pourrait repartir de zéro? Se donner une seconde chance...

- Repartir de zéro? Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça! Tu m'as vraiment blessée par tes propos! Je ne pourrais pas repartir de zéro... Mais je veux bien te donner cependant une seconde chance...

- Vraiment? Tu me pardonnes? s'enquit Rodrigue, ayant l'air de ne pas y croire.

- Vraiment, répondit Lily en lui accordant un maigre sourire, je t'ai pardonné, mais je n'ai pas oublié...

-C'est normal... je l'ai mérité... admit son petit ami.

Rodrigue se rapprocha alors de Lily pour l'embrasser. Mais à l'instant où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Lily mit sa main entre. Voyant son air surpris, elle s'expliqua:

- Excuses-moi, mais je ne peux pas, pas encore, pas aujourd'hui...

- D'accord...

Le jeune homme avait un air blessé qui mettait la préfête mal à l'aise. Un silence gêné s'installa. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'exclama:

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais je dois rejoindre May et Sandy! Tu viens?

- Non, ça ira, je préfère rester un peu ici...

- C'est comme tu veux...

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de la franchir, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Rodrigue semblait vraiment triste. La jeune fille se sentit coupable. Elle ajouta:

- Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être se balader autour du lac, demain, tous les deux...

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de soulagement.

- Comme tu veux! Lily?...

La jeune fille se retourna:

- Oui?

- Merci...

- De rien...

Lily franchit la porte de manière définitive cette fois.

_Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à l'embrasser? C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus ce que je désire, que nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde... Ce doit sûrement être la gêne, après tout, nous étions fâchés... Oui, c'est sûrement ça... Demain, tout ira mieux..._

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily entra dans la salle commune des griffondors. James et Sandra étaient en train de discuter vivement de diverses tactiques de quidditch tout en essayant de rester concentrés sur leur partie d'échecs, et May était assise sur un canapé devant le feu, entrain de lire un livre. Lily se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette, aux côtés de son amie.

- Mais je te dis que si on fait une attaque en serpentant, ça pourra mieux marcher ! s 'énerva James. Mais… ajouta-t-il en voyant que Lily était complètement affalée, euh… Lily ? Ça va ?

- Grmbl… grogna la jeune fille d'un air distingué.

- Tu disais ? demanda Sandra, d'un air amusé.

- J'en ai marre…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé !... soupira May, sans daigner lever le nez de son livre.

- Rodrigue.

- Quoi, ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Si au contraire, répondit la préfête, je l'ai quasiment fait me supplier de l'excuser ! Mais après, quand je lui ai finalement pardonné, il a voulu m'embrasser…

- C'est normal non ? remarqua Sandra.

- Oui ! Et c'est justement là qu'est le problème… Au moment où il a voulu le faire, j'ai été comme… bloquée… J'ai mis ma main entre nous en prétextant que je ne pouvais pas, que c'était encore trop tôt…

- Ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda James, intéressé.

- En fait, c'est surtout que je me sentais mal à l'idée qu'il m'embrasse… C'est bizarre, je l'aime pourtant, mais il y avait une sorte de blocage, comme si ce n'était plus comme avant, comme si nous n'étions plus à l'aise ensemble…

- Ce n'est pas normal, normalement à l'issue de la fin d'une dispute, le baiser de réconciliation est recommandé ! fit remarquer May, se désintéressant de son livre.

- Je sais ! mais bon, c'était sans doute parce que c'était la première dispute, demain ça ira mieux, on ira se balader autour du lac…

- Et bien, tu y tiens à ton espagnol... déclara James, amer.

- Et oui mon cher Jamesie, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas tellement, mais tu m'as promis de faire un effort !...

Sandra et May se regardèrent avec un léger sourire aux lèvres devant la méprise de leur amie sur la colère de James.

- Tiens ? Où sont Sirius, Peter et Remus ? s'enquit Lily en remarquant leur absence.

- Oh, ils sont en train de se faire réprimander par Picott… expliqua Sandra d'un air amusé.

- Échec et mat ma chère Sandy ! s'exclama James. Oui, ils ont voulu colorer la salle commune des serpentards en rose bonbon ! Dommage qu'ils se soient fait prendre, ç'aurait été hilarant!

- Tu n'étais pas avec eux ? s'étonna la préfête.

- Non, je suis resté dans la classe de Morhange pour tenter de lui extorquer des infos pour le stage.

-Et ? demanda May.

- Pff… Il est encore plus têtu que moi ce prof… Il m'a poliment fait comprendre que je commençais vraiment à le saouler et que s'il n'avait pas été prof et s'il avait eu mon âge, il m'aurait bien calmé !

- Il a dit ça ?

- Il me l'a « poliment » fait comprendre !

- Tu étais tellement énervant ? s'étonna May.

- Je te fais un dessin, expliqua Sandra, tu prends une sangsue, tu lui mets des cheveux emmêlés et des lunettes et tu as James !

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire pendant que James faisait mine de bouder, avant de les rejoindre en s'esclaffant.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ET QUE VOUS ME LAISSEREZ DES REVIEWS !

And now, **les R.A.R :**

**Pour les lecteurs de TWWO :**

Lowelyne:

Salut c'est me ! Dsl de n'avoir pas laissé de review à l'autre chap mais j'étais en vacanse ! sinon j'aime bien ton nouveau chapitre ! bisous

_Stellmaria: C'est pas grave que tu ne m'ais pas laissé de review, l'important c'est que maintenant tu l'as fait! Et puis tu as raison de profiter de tes vacances! Snif, dire que pour moi la rentrée c'est lundi... (Ô monde cruel!) En tout cas je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également! Allez, gros gros kiss et a !_

dédé111:

j'adore ta fic!elle est vraiment génial...continue ton super travail et j'attends vraiment la suite avec impatience!(j'espere qu'elle va bientot arriver lolll:P)

_Stellmaria: Et bien, en ce qui concerne la suite, la voilà, toute belle et toute neuve! J'espère que ça t'as plu! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic! Allez, a+ et kiss!_

Sadesirius:

tu fais comme tu veux ! c'est pas sa qui va m'enpeché a lire ton histoire ! super ton chapitre ! c'est une super bonne idée de rapprochement ! a la prochaine! vive la suite ! kiss kiss ! sadesirius

_Stellmaria: Parfaitement, je fais comme je veux!lol! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les rapprochements! Par contre, évites de me tuer pour la "reconciliation" avec Rodrigue! (Pitié…) Après tout, Lily se rend compte que ce n'est plus pareil… Je veux que le couple Lily/James se fasse tout en douceur, rien ne presse! Je me concentrerai peut-être un peu plus sur May et Remus pour la suite! Allez, continue à me laisser des reviews, je les adore! Bigs bigs Kiss xxx_

Iris:

Merci pour ta réponse à ma review car comme j'ai du te l'écrire ou si je ne l'ai pas fait tu vas le lire je suis nul pour tout ce qui est abréviation sauf que quand même je savais ce que voulais dire RAR loool A par ça il faut quand même que je t'écrive un petit truc sur ta fic c'est... c'est... SUPER et j'attend bien évidemment la suite (comme toujours lol) avec impatience! Voila

_Stellmaria: Et bien comme d'hab, je vais te dire que j'adore tes reviews et que si ma fic te plait, continue à la lire, je t'en prie! Allez, à la semaine prochaine ma belle et gros gros kiss!_

**Pour les lecteurs de vraiment super les raprochement entre james et lily**

jai super hate de voir la suite et de savoir comment elle va se debarrasser se lautre

continu

bizou

_Stellmaria: Ravie de savoir que tu as aimé les "rapprochements"! Pour l'instant, Lily ne va pas se débarrasser direct de l'autre, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder! Allez, a+ et bisousss!_

ludi' :

Je viens de découvrir ta fic et je dois dire que pour l'instant elle me plait bien, surtout que j'aime bcp les fics qui parlent des Maraudeurs et tout dc je suis comblée. Tu écris très bien et tu mérites bcp plus de reviews que tu n'en as! Donc voilà pour que plus de personnes aillent voir ta fic je contribue à grossir le nombre de reviews car certains lecteurs se dirigent vers le fic selon le nombre de reviews ( ça m'arrive aussi) donc voilà continue comme ça et j'espère découvrir le prochain chapitre très bientôt.

Ludi'

_Stellmaria: Oh la la! Que de compliments!rougi… Et bien, j'espère que cette suite t'as plu! Moi aussi j'aime bien les Maraudeurs mais je ne lis pas trop de fics sur eux, pour ne pas m'en inspirer mais pour que tout vienne de moi! Pour ta remarque sur les review, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi!lol! En fait, c'est aux lecteurs de decider ce qu'ils veulent faire, mais c'est vrai que les reviews font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer! Et puis, c'est la seul salaire des auteurs de fanfics! Allez, à la prochaine ma belle! Bizzz!_

nora :

KAWAÏ desu remus et may et sandra avec sirius c'est gros comme une maison. enfin j'ai hate de lir la suite

_Stellmaria : Tu m'as l'air, assez… euh… enthousiaste ! Par contre tu pourrais écrire un peu plus français ?... Sans vouloir te vexer… Et bien, si tu aimes ma fic, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! À !_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et voilà ! Vous pouvez me tuer pour la « réconciliation »… attend de recevoir les coups Non ? Même pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai vous aller plutôt m'assassiner par review… Et tant mieux, comme ça j'en aurai ! (et niark !)

Allez, à la semaine prochaine les girls! (euh… Je pense n'avoir offensé personne, j'espère… Parce qu'il y a pas beaucoup de mecs dans le coin…)

Kiss à tout(es) les lecteurs (trices) (voilà, contents(es)) ?)

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	10. Collaboration

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les persos appartiennent à la grande et célèbre créatrice du merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter (mais je lui en veux toujours d'avoir OSÉ tuer mon Sirius... snif!). Cependant May, Sandra, Rodrigue et quelques autres sont de mon entière exclusivité! (et niark!)

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, tait ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Vais-je mettre des pensées dans ce chapitre? Why not? En fait, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, mais, comme mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, je vous rappelle que les pensées sont en _italique._

PUB: un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Je voudrais adresser de grands remerciements à Sadesirius, Iris et Loweline qui suivent ma fic depuis le début et m'envoie régulièrement des reviews (sur TWWO!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 9: Collaboration -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

May se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle. Elle était une fois encore restée trop longtemps à la bibliothèque, et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour manger avant d'aller à son entraînement de quidditch.

Les bras chargés de livres, elle tourna le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite du château quand elle percuta quelqu'un, répandant pas la même occasion toutes ses affaires sur le sol.

Une ombre se dessina à contre-jour et proposa sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, reconnaissant enfin les traits de l'autre élève elle se retrouva face aux beaux yeux miel de Remus Lupin. Rougissante, elle se mit à balbutier des excuses:

Oh Remus! Je suis désolée... je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

Ce n'est pas grave May! Tu ne pouvais pas me voir vu la pile de livres que tu portes! Mais, dis-moi, tu allais où ainsi?

Manger! Je suis un peu en retard, normalement je devrais déjà être en route pour le terrain de quidditch!

Ahlala, je te reconnais bien! Nous sommes en vacances et tu travailles comme une folle! Durant la période scolaire, tu ne te serais jamais permis d'arriver en retard et pendant les vacances, alors que tu n'as pas à être débordée, tu te débrouilles à l'être! Je ne te comprendrais jamais!...

Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle! fit mine de se fâcher la jeune fille. Ce sont des recherches très importantes!

Ah, et quelles sont donc ces recherches?

C'est... heu... cela ne te regarde en aucun point! Je... s'emmêla May, je... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de toute façon?

Et bien le capitaine de ton équipe, mon trés cher ami James Potter, m'a trés explicitement demandé de venir te chercher, te menaçant de sanctions tellement effroyables que je t'en épargnerai le récit!

Et bien allons-y!... soupira la concernée.

Elle ramassa, avec l'aide de Remus, rapidement les lourds ouvrages restés au sol, qu'elle enfourna après rapidement dans son sac, de manière à ce que le jeune homme ne puisse en lire le titre. Il ne releva pas cette action, mais se promis intérieurement de demander des explications à May.

Puis, ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres, semblant avoir oublié le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux précédemment.

Depuis quelques semaines, les deux jeunes gens semblaient plus proches et passaient volontiers du temps ensemble. Cela était en grande partie dû à la sortie qu'ils avaient effectué à Pré au Lard, quand Remus avait appris que la jeune fille et ses deux amies connaissaient sa condition de loup-garou, et que cela ne les dérangeait en rien. Il était depuis beaucoup plus proche, ainsi que ses deux autres amis ayant participé à la sortie, avec le trio.

Les deux amis arrivèrent bientôt dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des lions où ils trouvèrent un James semblant bouillir sur place. May s'installa à côté de Lily, qui était elle-même assise à côté de Rodrigue, pendant que Remus prenait place à sa gauche. James s'avança vers la poursuiveuse et lança:

May, tu as oublié que l'on a entraînement? Je te croyais plus responsable! Le prochain match est contre les serpentards et nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucun retard! J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, je suis très déçu et...

Oh, ça va James, arrête ton petit speech, tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi! Et puis c'est la première fois que je suis en retard! Quand il s'agit des autres, tu ne leur dis rien, tu es vraiment injuste!

Là n'est pas la question, il y a le match!

Match ou pas, figure-toi que j'ai une vie en dehors du quidditch moi au moins!

Sentant que le ton commençait à monter entre les deux équipiers, Sirius décida de changer le sujet de la conversation:

Au fait, vous pensez que vous avez une chance d'être retenu au stage?

Au stage? Je ne sais pas, peut-être ne voudront-ils pas de moi à cause de mes origines... répondit Lily.

Ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire ça! Tu es la meilleure élève de l'école, ils perdraient une perle rare! Et puis, s'ils le font, c'est que cette Guilde n'est composée que de beaux salauds! s'emporta James.

Accompagnant la parole du geste, le jeune homme écrasa son poing dans la paume de sa main d'un air furieux. Lily éclata de rire pendant qu'il s'amusait à caricaturer les tortures qu'il ferait subir aux membres de la Guilde d'Artémis.

Soudain, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, faisant signe qu'il avait une annonce à faire passer:

Mes chers élèves, vous me voyez sincèrement désolé de vous interrompre en plein remplissage intensif d'estomac, mais je pense que la nouvelle que j'ai à vous communiquer en vaudra largement la peine. Après que nous, les professeurs et moi-même, nous soyons longuement entretenus sur le sujet, nous avons décidé qu'en cette sombre période de guerre, il vous faudrait une distraction pour vous changer les idées. Nous avons alors pensé à un bal, bien que ceux-ci n'aient lieu qu'en cas exceptionnel, mais n'est-ce pas un cas exceptionnel que la bonne humeur de mes élèves? J'ai donc le bonheur, que j'espère partager, de vous annoncer que nous aurons cette année un Bal de Noël à Poudlard, le samedi 24 Décembre. Tous les niveaux seront invités à y aller, avec un couvre-feu de 22h pour les premières, secondes et troisièmes années! Sur ce, bon appétit!

La Grande Salle retentit en applaudissement, certaines filles commençant déjà à discuter de robes et certaines invitations à fuser. Rodrigue se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui demanda:

Ma très chère Miss Evans, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur et plaisir de m'accompagner?

Lily, bien que s'attendant à cette invitation, rougit légèrement et répondit:

Volontiers, je vous ferais donc l'honneur d'être mon chevalier servant au cours de cette soirée!

Et même toute votre vie si tel est votre désir!... ajouta le jeune homme en lui faisant un baisemain, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa petite amie.

Sirius jeta un regard inquiet vers James, qui fixait obstinément son assiette. Peter brisa alors le silence:

Et vous, vous allez y aller avec qui?

Je ne sais pas, avoua May, puis elle ajouta, et toi Remus?

Je ne sais pas non plus, mais si tu veux bien sûr, euh... Tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi? demanda Remus en s'empourprant. En tant qu'amis bien sûr! ajouta-t-il rapidement, craignant d'avoir été trop direct.

May lui fit un grand sourire et répondit, alors que Sandra faisait de grands "hourra" dans le dos du jeune homme:

Et bien, j'en serai ravie! On y va donc ensemble?

Oui... confirma Remus.

Puis, gêné d'être le centre d'attention, il demanda à son tour:

Et toi Siri, t'y vas avec qui?

Bah, je verrais bien, je ne pense pas que j'aurais trop de mal à trouver quelqu'un! Et toi Pete?

Oh... Pour moi, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix, personne ne me demandera de l'accompagner, à part cette folle de Poufsouffle qui n'arrête pas de me harceler... répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air comique.

Quelqu'un te harcèle? s'étonna Sandra.

Oui, Bertha Jorkins...

Bah, ç'aurait pu être pire... répondit la jeune fille d'un air condescendant.

Oui, elle n'est pas trop laide, mais bon, il n'y a que Lovegood pour l'égaler sur le plan zarb... Et puis elle ne cesse pas de parler! C'est une vraie commère...

Allez, je suis sûre que tu réussiras à trouver quelqu'un d'autre... le consola Lily. Et toi Sandra?

Et bien je...

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall qui s'approcha du petit groupe. Arrivée devant eux, elle prit la parole:

Miss Evans, en tant que Préfête-en-chef, je dois vous signaler que le professeur Dumbledore vous a chargé, ainsi que votre collègue de chercher des idées quant au thème du bal, vous serez également chargés de vous occuper de la décoration. Ma mission s'arrête là, je vous conseille de mettre à profit vos vacances pour commencer déjà à en discuter avec Monsieur Rogue.

Elle adressa un petit signe de tête au groupe et tourna les talons vers la sortie de la Salle. Lily aperçut, en tournant sa tête, le professeur Walsh faisant la même commission à la table des Serpentards.

Et bien, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance... dit James d'un air désolé. Tu vas devoir supporter cette tête graisseuse...

Oh James, soit plus poli je t'en prie, il est quand même préfêt-en-chef! Et puis, je le vois régulièrement depuis la rentrée, il n'a jamais cherché à me causer du tort. Il est assez renfermé sur lui-même, je pense que s'il est aussi méchant c'est en grande partie à cause de ses fréquentations...

Tu ne vas quand même pas défendre Snivellus! s'offusqua Sirius.

Je ne le défends pas, mais je trouve que personnellement, il ne m'a jamais vraiment ennuyé, mis à part quelques "Sang de Bourbe", mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à cette insulte! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais y aller!

Lily se leva, passablement énervée et sorti à son tour de la salle. Les convives se regardaient avec des mines étonnées, surtout les Maraudeurs, car les filles partageaient cette opinion. Pour couper court au malaise s'installant, James proposa:

Bon, on va peut-être aller s'entraîner?

Oui, pourquoi pas? répondit May. Remus? Tu nous accompagnes?

Volontiers, je pourrais ainsi voir comment tu te débrouilles en entraînement Mayly! la taquina le loup-garou.

Sandra, Peter et Sirius suivirent joyeusement la troupe pendant que Rodrigue avançait en traînant des pieds. Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, l'explosion de colère de Lily avait beaucoup remué les convictions des garçons, alors que les deux filles affichaient un petit air satisfait.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily attendait assise sur l'un des canapés couleur crème de sa salle commune. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était que Severus soit bien présent au rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait fixé pour discuter du bal. Elle repensait à sa crise de colère de tout à l'heure. Non pas qu'elle la regrettait, bien au contraire, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'avait autant touchée. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'impression que le serpentard et elle se ressemblaient quelque peu. Ils étaient toujours jugés sur leurs origines et leur maison, toujours obligés de faire leurs preuves pour s'imposer, pour être pris au sérieux...

La jeune fille espérait sincèrement pouvoir un jour sympathiser avec le jeune homme. Il était une personne des plus intéressantes et cultivées, avait du répondant et une certaine classe... En pensant ainsi des personnes avec qui elle aimerait sympathiser, son esprit dériva vers James... Ils étaient à présent de très bons amis, bien qu'ils se disputent encore de temps à autre, possédant tous deux des caractères très forts... Oui, elle appréciait de plus en plus James Potter.

_Je me demande avec qui il va aller au bal?_

Pourquoi se demandait-elle cela? Elle n'en savait rien... Elle-même était ravie d'y aller avec Rodrigue, le malaise entre eux s'étant dissipé. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, de temps à autre avec nostalgie au temps où ils n'étaient qu'amis, car Rodrigue se montrait très jaloux et cela avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Lily fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son coéquipier, faisant glisser le tableau menant à sa chambre.

Severus déposa ses affaires sur la table basse et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils.

Bon, Evans, étant donné que tu es une fille, je suppose que tu as quelques idées concernant le bal?

Pourquoi? Tu n'en as pas? Je t'avais pourtant demandé d'y réfléchir!

Si cela avait été un bal d'Halloween, j'aurais éventuellement pu avoir quelques idées intéressantes, mais pour un bal de noël...

Lily esquissa un sourire amusé.

Je te propose que l'on fasse un bal assez conventionnel, mais que les costumes soient des robes du dix-huitième siècle. Les garçons devront également porter les costumes de cette époque, mais les costumes pour les moldus!

Severus fit une grimace dégoûtée.

La musique sera de la musique sorcière et moldue, pour varier les genres. Certains concours seront organisés au cours de la soirée, notamment l'élection du roi et de la reine de la soirée, cela a beaucoup de succès lors des soirées moldues.

Moui, je veux bien te faire confiance pour ce coup-là...

Toi? Le grand Severus Rogue me fait confiance? Laisse-moi rire!

Oh, ça va, c'est juste que j'imagine sans peine le désastre si je me charge de la soirée... admit Severus.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et éclatèrent de rire. Les deux préfets passèrent le reste de la soirée à fignoler les détails concernant les concours et le déroulement du bal. Il était près de vingt-trois heures lorsqu'ils roulèrent le parchemin contenant leurs écrits. Lily s'étira un peu et se leva.

Je te laisse le donner au professeur Dumbledore?

Pas de problème! Tu sais Evans, ne te moque pas, mais, si tu n'étais pas une sang de bourbe, j'aurais été ravi d'être ton ami...

Moi aussi, mais tu sais, nous pouvons toujours l'être, du moins ici...

J'ai dit "si tu n'étais pas une sang de bourbe", or tu l'es!

Lily le regarda tristement et lui demanda:

Tu vas suivre tout ce que tes amis et ta famille vont te dire?

Je suis un serpentard, un sang-pur, ma famille est très versée dans la magie noire et je suis l'unique descendant des Rogue, je me dois d'être à la hauteur! répondit sèchement Severus.

Tu sais, tu es un type bien, si seulement tu agissais par toi-même, si tu arrêtais d'être une marionnette manipulée, si tu agissais comme _toi_ tu le souhaites pour ta vie, crois-moi, peut-être je te verrais plus souvent sourire comme tu le faisais tout à l'heure...

Lily le regarda une dernière fois. Il semblait plongé dans un combat intérieur. Elle soupira puis entra dans sa chambre.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et un chapitre de plus! J'espère que cela vous a plu! Pour cela, une seule solution, très rapide et gratuite: REVIEWS!

Alors est-ce que Severus va réfléchir à ce que lui a dit Lily?

Que cache May?

Tant de questions sans réponses... Pour les connaître, je le répète, mais il faut bien que vous le compreniez: REVIEWEZ!

And now, Les **R.A.R:**

**Pour les lecteurs de TWWO:**

sadesirius:

héhé et oui lol me revoila! je ne vais pas te laissé comme sa lol! une reviews partout ! tu le merite mais comme j'ai tout dit dans FFnet bah je n'ai plus qu'a te demandé la suite viiiiiittee! allez sur ce a la prochiane! bisous! sadesirius

_Stellmaria: Et voici la suite! Bon, pour les réponses à tes questions, tu les liras dans les réponses aux lecteurs de Allez, kiss ma belle!_

Alyn:

J'aime beaucoup ta fic!met vite la suite!)

_Stellmaria: Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise! Pour la suite, la voici! J'espère qu'elle t'aura aussi plut! Allez, Bizzzz!_

Lowelyne

C'est encore moi ! C'est pour te dire ,Stella , que ta fic , je la suivrai jusqu'au bout et merci ! Bisousssssssssss

_Stellmaria: Oulala, je suis gâtée! Deux reviews! Et bien, je suis rassurée de savoir que tu suivras ma fic, car j'adore tes reviews! Allez, kiss ma belle!_

Lowelyne

Alors ta rentrée , c'est Lundi ! Dommage ! Moi j'ai encore 2 SEMAINES (hi hi hi !) Trêve de plaisanteries , j'attend avec impatience le premier face-à-face entre James et Rodrigue . CA VA SAIGNER ! (lol) Bisous

_Stellmaria: Et oui, j'ai repris les cours! (Arrgh, horreur, je meurs!) Pfou, j'en peux plus, c'est à peine si je trouve le temps d'écrire! Mais bon, j'ai réussis à le faire! Pour Jamesie et Rodrigue, ils vont pour l'intant faire des efforts pour Lily, mais peut-être ferais-je encore une petite baston, car j'ai l'impression que tu apprécies ça! A+_

iris:

Mais bien sur que ta fic je vais continuer à la lire d'ailleur ce serait oune petit peu bête de ma part si j'arrêtais car je l'adore lool. Bref ce chapitre était génial et en plus lilly qui commence à ne plus vraiment aimé Rodrigue (je me trompe ? lol) Voila quoi en gros j'ai adoré ce chapitre!et j'espère que la suite arrive bientôt! lol

_Stellmaria: Ahlala, ma chère Iris, que ferais-je sans ta review! Pour Lily, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus aussi bien avec Rodrigue, mais ça va prendre encore du temps! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le virerais tôt ou tard! J'espère que la suite t'a plut! Kiss xxx!_

Kaola:

La suite ! La suite ! Mdr xD Non franchement ta fic est très bien, et on est bien dans l'ambience d'Harry Potter... mais... je veux la suiiiiiiiiiteuuuuuuh xD

_Stellmaria: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Tu trouves que l'on estbien dans l'ambiance d'Harry Potter? Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau compliment! rougi Pour la suite, la voilà! Bizzz!_

ilaï:

elle va le quitter bientôt j'espère! sinon ta fics est super et tout et tout... vivement la suite!

_Stellmaria: Lily ne va pas quitter Rodrigue tout de suite, mais ça va venir! Je vais maintenant un peu plus écrire sur Remus et May! Quand à la suite, la voici! Kiss!_

Pour les lecteurs de :

koukou, j'ai adoré le coup de la sangsue pour représenter James , c'était une excelente idée continues comme sa , a bientot pour la suite

_Stellmaria: Pour l'idée de la sangsue, va savoir comment je l'aie eu! (Ça doit être un coup de mon esprit tordu!) Pour la suite, la voici, j'espère qu'elle t'a plut! Kiss!_

ludi' :

kikou !

Super chapitre! euh que dire de plus ? Ah ou tu publies une fois par semaine? Et si oui tu as un jour précis ? Il ne faut pas rougir pour les compliments que je t'ai fait tu les mérites amplement ;-) Je ne sais plus quoi ajouter donc à la prochaine ! Ah si je sais ce que je voulais dire : vivement la suite !

Biz.

Ludi'.

_Stellmaria: je publies tous les weekend! (je n'ai pas de jour précis, c'est soit samedi, soit Dimanche, car il faut que j'ai du temps!) Pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plut! Bizzzz!_

sadesirius :

t'en fais pas pour sa je continuerai et c'est bon la reconciliation me va, et je suis d'accord pour quer tu y aille en douceur je ne voudrait pas que tu arrête ta fic si tot donc plus sa ira doucement plus se sera et et plus j'en serai heureuse héhé

allez lol c'est un super bea chapitre! j'attend vraiment la suite !

sur ce kiss kiss

sadesirius

_Stellmaria: Oui, pour la réconciliation, je trouvais trop simple de se débarrasser de Rodrigue comme ça! Je suis contente que tu apprécies le fai que je le face en douceur! Allez a+ et gros kiss à l'une de mes revieweuses préférées!_

Lily Ishtar Potter

Super ! Ta fic est vraiment drôle !

Personnellement il me tarde que tu vire Rodrigue (il m'énerve).

Sinon c'est super ! Continu !

Ishtar

_Stellmaria: Tu trouves ma fic drôle? j'en suis ravie, ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens rient en la lisant! Pour Rodrigue, ce sera un peu long, et puis, plus longtemps il reste, plus longtemps dure ma fic! (Héhé!) Allez, a+ ma belle!_

nora :

j'aime pas rodrigue...portant il a l'air sympa mais je l'aime pas il embète james et j'aime bien james. sinon j'aime bien cette histoir de stage et je te donne la trad de : kawï desu c'est mignon, c'est du jap bonne continuation on aura un peu de rogue j'espère

_Stellmaria: J'adore ta review! On dirait que tu démontres tout par A fois B! Pour l'histoire du stage, ce n'était pas prévu au départ, puis je me suis dit que ce pourrait être sympa! Grâce à toi, je peux me vanter de connaître au moins une expression en japonais! (Merciii!) Pour Rogue, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfaite! Je ne comptais pas le mettre de côté, je l'adore trop! Allez, a+ et gros kiss!_

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dis!

Alors à la semaine prochaine!

Gros kiss à tous les lecteurs (trices)!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	11. Déchirement

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Grr... Ze veux paaaas! Bon, puisqu'il faut bien le faire!... Je le répête, une fois encore, l'odieuse assassineuse de mon Siriusichou à malheureusement l'entière exclusivité des personnages et décors Harry Potteriens! (Pour ma part, je trouve celà vraiment imprudent, imaginez que l'idée tordue la traverse de faire encore mourir un perso? Non mais franchement! Elle n'a pas intérêt à toucher à Remus, Draco, Severus, Olivier Dubois et Hermione, mes 'tits chouchous! Déjà qu'elle a eu Sirius!)

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, tait ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _itallique._

PUB: un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Je voudrais adresser de grands remerciements à Sadesirius, Iris et Loweline qui suivent ma fic depuis le début et m'envoie régulièrement des reviews (sur TWWO!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 10: Déchirement-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily!... Lily! Lily Rose Evans, réveilles-toi!

La concernée entrouvrit difficilement les yeux... Qui donc osait ainsi la déranger dans son sommeil?

_Hein? Que... Qui?.. Qué pasa?C'est quoi ce raffut?... Pff... Préfête-en-Chef et même pas capable de veiller à la tranquillité et au calme de ma propre chambre... Je n'aurais jamais dû donner mon mot de passe à May et Sandra..._

Lily enfouit en grognant son visage dans son oreiller. Mais elle fut rapidement sortie de la douce chaleur de sa couverture, cette dernière ayant fait un fabuleux vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

Allez Lily! cria mélodieusement la voix de May dans son oreille. Il est huit heures! On a cours dans une demi-heure!

La préfête se redressa rapidement et apparut d'un air enchevêtré devant ses deux amies qui la regardait d'un air moqueur. Voyant le sourire amusé qu'arborraient les deux griffondores, Lily comprit la supercherie et se renfrogna en leur jetant un regard meurtrier.

Vous savez que vous pouvez être de belles salopes quand vous vous y mettez! fulmina-t-elle.

Mais oui, Lily, on sait, c'est bien pour cela que l'on est ce que l'on est! plaisanta allègrement May.

Non, sérieux, c'était vraiment pas sympa ce coup-là!

Lily se leva pour commencer à ramasser rageusement ses affaires de cours.

Allez Lil', tu nous remercieras plus tard! dit posément Sandra.

Ah oui! Et en quel honneur?

Tu as oublié que l'on a les épreuves pour le stage à la Guilde d'Artemis! s'écria May, éffarée.

Lily les regarda, éberluée, avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

_Mais oui!... Ahlala, qu'est-ce que je peux être idiote! Comment ais-je pû oublier! Oh mon dieu, ça y est, je vais commencer à angoisser!..._

Mais oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison!... Écoutez les filles, je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, d'accord? Juste le temps de prendre une douche!

Pas de problème, on se retrouve là-bas!

Sandra et May quittèrent rapidement la chambre, tandis que Lily entrait dans la salle de bains, ses habits dans ses bras, et s'engouffrait sous la douche. Laissant l'eau lui bruler la peau, Lily réfléchissait. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Elle récitait mentalement les quantités de sorts qu'elle avait appris et révisé inlassablement répêtées durant les vacances. Elle essayait de se calmer par petites inspirations, inhalant les senteurs de fruit de la passion s'échappant de son gant.

Elle finit rapidement sa douche, presque rassurée, du moins pour le moment. Lily enfila son uniforme, se brossa énergiquement sa flamboyante chevelure et rassembla ses affaires, avant de sortir de sa chambre, adressant un petit bonjour à Lady Lyännä.

La griffondore descendit rapidement dans la salle commune, puis empruntant les longs et interminables corridors de Poudlard, avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'installer auprès de ses amies qui mangeaient en lisant le journal, après avoir au passage déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, mangeant, lui, avec des amis de Serdaigle.

Ça va, je ne suis pas trop en retard?

Non, ça va, il nous reste encore un peu de temps, répondit Sandra.

Lily se servit un bol de thé et quelques toasts, avant de demander:

Le courrier est déjà passé?

Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder... C'est le journal d'hier, ajouta May, en voyant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

Ok.

Au moment où Lily le dit, l'habituel "nuage" de volatiles de toutes sortes envahit la pièce. Une chevêche déposa le journal devant Sandra, alors qu'une hulotte se percha sur l'épaule de May après lui avoir donné une enveloppe. La préfête bougonna:

Pff... C'est pas juste, moi je n'ai jamais rien...

Sandra s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose pour la taquiner, quand elle s'apperçut, en même temps que Lily, que May avait le teint livide. Elle venait de laisser tomber sa lettre de ses mains, qui tremblaient, et semblait au bord des larmes.

May... Mayly? demanda prudemment Lily. Ça... Ça va?.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?...

Rien! Rien, laissez tomber! s'exclama May, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude. Je...

Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber à terre de nombreux ustensiles, attirant sur elle l'attention de toute la salle. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air effrayé, essaya d'esquisser un sourire, qui ressembla surtout à une grimace, puis, ne pouvant se calmer, elle quitta la Grande Salle, murmurant des excuses inintelligibles, tandis que les barrages retenant ses larmes commençaient à se briser.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, on pût entendre une autre chaise racler le sol, puis voir Remus Lupin se précipiter à son tour vers la sortie. Lily et Sandra se regardèrent d'un air inquiet pour leur amie. La préfête tandis sa main pour saisir la lettre que May avait laissé échapper. La mettant entre elles deux, les deux amies commencèrent à lire:

_Miss Parker,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que, pour cause des tristes évènements régissant le monde Magique et l'Angleterre, un des disciples du Sombre Lord a attaqué prés de votre demeure, au 24 St-Adélaïde Alley. Votre mère, Mrs Parker-Fowl, a fort courageusement et bien agit en tentant de protéger et de cacher le jeune Samuel Knister, votre voisin, mais elle n'a malheureusement pas fait le poids face à ses attaquants. Elle est aujourd'hui plongée dans un profond coma à l'hôpital St-Mangouste, section Blessures Magiques. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir s'en sortir vivante, mais nous ne pouvons déterminer si nous parviendrons à la sortir de sa torpeur. Ses chances de survie sont infimes._

_Votre jeune voisin est, d'autre part, sain et sauf et ne souffre que de blessures mineures._

_Cependant, en raison de la santé instable de votre mère, et après avoir longuement délibéré, nous en sommes venus à la décision que, étant donné que dans le monde moldu vous n'êtes point majeure, il fallait vous confier à la garde d'une autre personne. C'est pourquoi, vous êtes à présent sous la tutelle de votre père, Mr Adonis Parker._

_Cordialement_

_Mélinda Perkins, directrice-adjointe du Bureau des incidents magiques majeurs._

Lily releva lentement la tête, et regarda son amie. Elles avaient toutes deux les larmes aux yeux. Elles se levèrent d'un commun accord, et partirent d'un pas raide vers le local de DFCM. Les deux griffondores n'allèrent pas chercher May, elle était entre de bonnes mains.

**o§o§O§o§o**

May courait en direction du lac, le souffle saccadé, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Elle dévalla la pente menant à l'étendue d'eau, mais trébucha sur une racine, si bien qu'elle s'éffondra sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots. La jeune fille se roula en boule, serrant de ses poings les pans de sa robe, tentant d'y faire passer sa fureur. Elle hoquetait, sa vue était brouillée, elle étouffait.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi?... Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas elle... Je ne veux pas la perdre... À quoi sert-il d'être une sorcière si je ne puis repousser la mort?... Je le tuerai, je tuerai cette imbécile, cet infâme Lord, ce V... Voldemort! Je le tuerai de mes propres mains, je m'en fais le serment! Je le combattrais, lui et les siens, je les combattrais, j'y consacrerait ma vie s'il le faut!... Je..._

May sentit des bras la serrer doucement, l'enlaçant. Une légère odeur de jacinthe l'envahit. Ele n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour le reconnaître, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il était là, tout simplement, et il l'épaulait, il l'aidait. Alors la jeune fille se laissa aller dans les bras de Remus, sanglotant, tapant des poings contre le sol, contre l'injustice de la vie...

Le loup-garou la maintenait enfermée dans ses bras puissants, lui carressant le tête, lui murmurant des mots doux pour la calmer, séchant ses larmes de ses doigts. Son coeur se serrait à la vue de celle qu'il aimait tant, de celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie, ainsi peinée par le chagrin, par la perte cruelle d'un être cher... Comment le savait-il? Il n'en savait rien, il le sentait, il connaissait ce genre de réaction pour l'avoir déjà eue dans le passé...

Peu à peu, May s'endormit, laissant de temps en temps échapper un gémissement. Ils restèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures, perdus dans le chaos de sentiments qui les habitait, qui les rongeait, enserrant violemment leur coeur...

**o§o§O§o§o**

La griffondore entrouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle Remus la regardait tendrement. Il lui avait déposé sa cape sur ses épaules, pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid en ce début du mois de Novembre. Il caressait doucement son visage, retraçant de son doigt les minces griffures qu'elle s'était faites en tombant.

Merci... Merci d'être là... murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Remus lui répondit par un léger sourire. Non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui explique, les mots n'étaient plus utiles entre eux. Ils venaient de le comprendre. Dorénavant, rien ne serait plus pareil...

May?

Oui?

Tu te sens assez forte pour retourner au château?...

Je pense... Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, je t'ai fait rater les épreuves pour le stage!...

Ce n'est pas grave, si tu pouvais savoir comme je me fous de ce stage en ce moment!

Mais...

Remus déposa son doigt sur les lèvres de May.

Chut!.. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas important! Je me serais maudit mille fois d'être aller à ce stage plutôt que d'être resté près de toi... Ce stage ne fait, tout compte fait, pas partie mes priorités, toi par contre, tu en fais partie...

Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent lkégèrement. Quel drôle de spectacle faisaient-ils en ce moment! Elle, échevelée, les cheveux ébrouriffés, les yeux bouffis d'avoir pleuré, le visage sali de terre, et lui, les vêtements trempés des larmes de May, son corps marqué de celui de la jeune fille quand celle-ci s'était reposée dans ses bras.

À cette vue, ils éclatèrent de rire. Époussetant leurs habits, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers le château, la main dans la main.

Une fois dans le grand Hall d'Entrée, ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui descendaient l'escalier principal. Ces-derniers venaient de quitter les épreuves. À la vue de May, Lily et Sandra se précipitèrent sur elle, l'étouffant presque, tandis que Remus allait rejoindre les Maraudeurs, qui n'étaient guère loin.

May... Oh je suis désolée... je..

Ce n'est pas grave Lily, je vais beaucoup mieux...

Tu as raté les épreuves! remarqua Sandra.

Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment! Ça s'est bien passé?

Disons que l'on était tellement inquiètes pour toi, que vraiment, on n'était pas trés concentrées...

Il ne fallait pas... ma mère n'est pas encore morte, et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir!

On sait... dit tendrement Lily. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de frapper mon imbécile de petit-copain!

James et les trois autres Maraudeurs s'approchèrent, inrtéressés.

Rodrigue? demanda May.

Qui d'autre? Figure-toi que quand on a constaté ton abscence au cours, et alors qu'il avait trés bien vu la scène de ce matin, il a osé dire "tant mieux, ça fera plus de place pour les autres"!

Pff...

Arrgh, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer! Il va ramper, et pour de vrai ce coup-ci, pour que je le pardonne d'avoir osé dire ça! s'énerva Lily, sous le regard enchanté de James...

**o§o§O§o§o**

**R.A.R:**

Pour les lecteurs de TWWO:

Claire:

elle est trop trop trop bien ! l'histoire est vraimen bien ! et puis j'ai trop trop hate de savoir la suite ! bonne chance : bizoo

_Stellmaria: Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa, et voici la suite!_

dédé111:

la suite est comme le rest!(autant génial) continue ton super travail et jai vraiment hate de lire la suite!ton autre fiction est super extra!

_Stellmaria: Merci! Ça fait plaisir!rougi! Ah oui, ton nom me revient! Tu ne serais pas une fidèle revieweuse de "Correspondance extratemporelle"? Tes reviews nous font (à lilylove et à moi) vraiment plaisir! Surtout ne te gênes pas pour continuer! Allez, à+ ma belle!_

Lowelyne

Ouai une petite bagarre sa fé pa de mal ! Continu stella ! bizzzz d'abeille

_Stellmaria: pour la baguarre, on n'y est pas encore, mais pour le côté drama, je pense que ce chapitre t'a bien servi! Bizzzz à toi aussi!_

iris:

J'adore toujours autant, ton histoire est toujours super et j'attend toujours la suite OUAAAIII (je vais pas bien là lol) Bref quoi comme d'habitudes quoi voilaaaaaaaa!

_Stellmaria: Merci! Et comme d'habitude je te dis: Continue à reviewer! Kiss xxx!_

BadAngel:

J'adore ta fic, continue et ne nous fait pas trop languir!

_Stellmaria: Cool, une nouvelle lectrice (je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vue...)! D'accord, j'ai été un peu longue pour la suite, mais le résultat est là, c'est l'important non?_

Alyn:

Le bal promet d'être super...alors vite la suite!

_Stellmaria: c'est vrai! Je suis impatiente de l'écrire! Il viendra d'ici un ou deux chapitres! Kiss!_

bel-o (histoire de faire plus court...):

hellooo toi! je suis de retour!lol jai trouver ce chapitre trop mignon avec remus et may...mais pr ce quelle cache..je c pa..p-e quell essay de découvrire uen potion qui ressemblerais a la 'tue-loup'? (ces juste uen ider comme ca on se moke pas de mwa!) Bref, au prochain chap qui jespere narrivera dans pas tro lgts! byyye

_Stellmaria: Mais c'est pas zuste! Tu as mis tout mon truc en l'air... Tu as tout deviné d'un coup! C'est bien la potion tue-loup... grr... Pourquoi on devine toujours tout du premier coup avec moi?... (Grave question existencielle)... Bah, c'est pas grave, ça veut dire que tu es intelligente et perspicace, chose qu'on ne pourra pas t'enlever! Pour May et Mumus, ce chapitre a dû te plaire, je me trompe? Bisoussssssss!_

lya:

aaarrrrghh! c'est quand que remus et may vont sortir ensemble? et lili/james? pk tu ne tuerai pas le copain de lili? il est tellement enervant lol! j'adore! vivement la suite!

_Stellmaria: Et bien la voici cette fameuse suite (avec un peu beaucoup de retard, je sais!...) Pour le May/Remus, ça avance pas mal dans ce chapitre, non? Quand à Rodrigue, je crois qu'il en prend encore plus pour son grade! lol! Allez, à!_

Pour les lecteurs de la c trop fort j'tencourage. tu deviendra peut-etre un jour célébreje te suivrai jusqu'ala fin aller encourage toi et ecrit la suite...

on l'attend...lol

bon courage

x

_Stellmaria: Ohlala, que de compliments... devenue rouge comme une tomate moi! Et bien voici le suite, avec certes un peu de retard!... (C'est pas ma fauteeeeee! Les profs sont trop sadiques, alors bon, j'avais plus vraiment de temps!) Kiss xxx._

Liliz Mamba

quand est-ce que rodrigue va dégager?

Comment lily peut aimer un abruti pareil? elle est sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour?

vivement la semaine prochaine!

_Stellmaria: c'est vrai que l'idée du philtre d'amuor n'est pas mal, mais bon, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, y compris Lily... C'est bien dommage! Mais sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire! Je suis désolée d'avoir eu autant de retard... mais bon, l'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là, non?_

sadesirius

grr ils se sont embrassé ? quel horreur !

enfin si Lily commence a pensé a JAmes c'est déjà sa !

lol

Rogue Oo, je l'avais oublié celui-la ! ah quoi vas-t-il pensé après !

j'espère qu'il va réfléchir a ce que Lily a dit mais du bon coté au moin!

sur ce vive la suite

sadesirius

bisous et bon courage pour la suite !

_Stellmaria Ben oui, ils se sont embrassés... Ils sortent quand même ensemble! Mais Lily commence à apprécier James! (Mais surtout en amitié, pour l'instant!) Pour Rogue, on verra bien... Je peux juste te dire, que ce sera pas mal... Allez, gros gros kiss!_

heyheyhey :

hey

ce chapitre etait vraiment super pas trop chargée mais pas trop vide , est ce que LILY va avoir des remords de ne pas etre allé o bal avec JAMES c une des kestion ke jespere vont etre resolus ds le next chapitre

_Stellmaria: Lily ne va pas avoir de remords, mais elle se dispute avec Rodrigue, c'est déjà ça! Et puis, je pense que tu vas être agréablement surprise pour le bal! (Qui ne devrait pas tarder!) À!_

cricritine

koukou c vraiment super continu bizou

_Stellmaria: Micii! Voici la suite!_

nora :

merci pour le rogue je l'adore mais c'est pas nouveau le bal promet d'être amusant dit les livre de may ne consernerais pas la lycantropie par hasard ça m'étonerais a peine qu'elle trouve la recette de la potion tue loup. j'aime de moin en moin rodrigue c'est pas permis d'être aussi mielleu (je serais votre chevalier servant jusqu'a la fin de votre vie etgnagnagna et patati et patat) et j'ai du mal a croir qu'une fille cour après ce sal rat de peter il a raison elle est surment pas net.

bonne continuation et si tu veut d'autre expression jap' n'hésite pas

_Stellmaria: Pour Rogue, ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais le faire intervenir! Quant à May, tu es la deuxième revieweuse à deviner, félicitations! Pour Rodrigue, et bien on pourra dire, à propos de Lily "l"amour rend aveugle", de même pour la fan de Peter! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il s'agit de Bertha Jorkins, cette même fille que Peter tue dans le tome 4! je sais, je suis sadique! Pour les traductions, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, mais si tu veux m'en proposer, ne te gênes pas!_

lilpuce

salut, c'est ludi' - des fois je me transforme en lilpuce faut pas faire gaffe - super chapitre une nouvelle fois, un peu plus court cette fois-ci non? En tout cas c'est super que tu publies une fois par semaine c'est bien cool :-) J'espère qu'il y aura un peu plus de James Lily dans le prochain chapitre (ben voui j'avoue que ce sont mes chouchous). Gros bisous et continue comme ça, et les gens METTEZ lui des reviews ça fait toujours super plaisir de voir qu'on vous lit :-) (je fais te faire de la pub si ça continue mwa ;-) ) Bye.

Ludi'.

_Stellmaria: Aïe! Je crois que je n'ais pas vraiment tenu mon engagement du chapitre par semaine! Mais j'étais vraiment débordée! Désolée!... En plus, j'ai quelques problèmes alors, j'ai le moral un peu bas... Heureusement que les revieweurs sont là! Il n'y a pas trop de Lily/James dans ce chapitre, mais ça avance pas mal pour Remus et May, non? Allez, kiss kiss!_

Lily Ishtar Potter

Là c'est décidé je pleure !

Comment ça elle va au bal avec cet de Rodrigue ?

Alors là, je proteste ! Je suis contre ! NON!

Pff... Vraiment elle a aucun gout la pôvre...

Bon, je vaix aller me noyer dans mon désespoir en attendant la suite...

Avec de grosses larmes.

Ishtar

_Stellmaria: Mdrrrrr! Dis, tu ne dramatise pas un peu? C'est normal qu'elle y aille avec lui, c'est son petit copain quand même! Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, "l'amour rend aveugle"! Alez, à+ma belle!_

J'espère que ce chapitre (qui a, je l'avoue, beaucoup de retard) vous a plu!

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, car n'oubliez pas que c'est le seul salaire des auteurs!

REVIEWEUSES, REVIEWEURS, JE VOUS AIME!

Laissez-tomber, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, il faut vraiment que je me trouve un copain, je me sens seule... bah, je vais arrêter de raconter ma live!

Allez, gros kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices)!

À la prochaine!

Stellmaria...


	12. Résultats et dispute

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Hum hum (s'éclaircit la gorge), je déclare solennellement que tous les lieux et les personnages sont de la propriété de Mme Joanne Kathleen Rowling... ( Beuh, c'est faaade... Mais n'oublions pas de rajouter qua May, Sandra et l'autre imbécile de Rodrigue sont à moi! et niark!)

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, était ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _itallique._

**PUB:** un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Et si vous voulez lire mes autres fics, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon compte et à me poster des reviews, histoire que j'ai votre avis!

Je voudrais adresser de grands remerciements à Sadesirius, Iris et Loweline qui suivent ma fic depuis le début et m'envoie régulièrement des reviews (sur TWWO!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 11: Résultats et dispute-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily, May et Sandra étaient assises dans l'herbe, sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Le temps était assez frais en ce début du mois de décembre, mais un léger soleil invitait les élèves à profiter à sortir dehors profiter des journées de plus en plus rares de beau temps.

Près d'un mois s'était passé depuis les épreuves pour le stage proposé par la guilde d'Artemis et depuis la triste nouvelle qu'avait reçu May... Cette-dernière se remettait doucement, mais sûrement, de sa peine. Elle était pour cela grandement aidée par ses deux meilleures amies, et également par Remus. À propos de celui-ci, May ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était... Certes, il l'avait grandement consolée, mais rien n'avait vraiment été décidé...

_Pff... Pourquoi tout est-il si compliqué?... Deux ans que j'attends, et maintenant que l'occasion se présente, je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir suffisamment de courage pour lui parler... Qu'est-ce que je fais à Griffondor?... Je suis décidemment trop timide... Arrgh! j'en ai marre!... Espérons que la situation se décoincera lors du bal..._

La mère de May ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et son état était de plus en plus instable... La jeune fille avait eu le droit de s'absenter lors d'un week-end pour aller lui rendre visite, et elle était rentrée ravagée de chagrin après l'avoir vu immobile, d'une pâleur cadavrique, des tuyaux lui sortant du nez et des bras, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine sous le rythme de sa respiration... May avait catégoriquement refusé de parler à son père, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de celui-ci.

Toutefois, elle allait à présent mieux, du moins extérieurement, et semblait avoir repris quelques peu goût à la vie. Elle pouvait ainsi, comme maintenant, bavarder allègrement avec ses amies, sans avoir constamment l'esprit torturé...

"- Ohlala, je suis impatiente d'être à ce soir! Dumbledore va annoncer les résultats des épreuves pour le stage!" s'exclama vivement Sandra.

"- Parle pour toi..." grommela sombrement May, " Moi je sais d'ors et déjà que je ne serais pas prise, vu que je n'ai pas passé les épreuves..."

"- Oh Mayly, ce n'est qu'un stage après tout!..." tenta de la consoler Lily, " Et puis, au moins tu es sûre de rester avec Remus! Elle est pas belle la vie!"

"- Moui... Mais bon, ça m'énerve, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'avancer avec lui, je me sens m'engluer d'avantage, c'est comme si je n'arriverai jamais à faire un pas de plus, _le_ pas de plus..."

"- Mais non, c'est juste que vous êtes tous les deux des spécimens de timides trés, mais alors là trés spéciaux!..." plaisanta gaiement Sandra.

"- Je suis sûre que le bal sera _le_ dernier pas en question! Après, faute de continuer à t'engluer, tu te sentiras pousser des ailes!" ajouta Lily.

"- Et pour en revenir aux épreuves, ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas énormément d'espoir, vu l'état de stress intense dans lequel on était!"

"- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Rodrigue ne soit pas pris, ça lui apprendra!" s'énerva Lily.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle:

"- Vous êtes toujours en froid?..."

"- Plus ou moins... Il m'énerve de plus en plus... J'ai vraiment envie de rompre certains jours... Mais il y en a d'autre où je suis tellement bien avec lui... C'est très flou... Il s'est très bien excusé auprès de toi May, et t'a depuis prouvé assez souvent son soutien, mais notre relation devient de plus en plus platonique..."

May la regarda d'un air condescendant et lui demanda:

"- Mais... Vous allez toujours au bal ensemble?..."

"- Oui, disons que le bal sera pour notre relation une sorte de cap... Ce sera à lui de voir... Soit on continue, soit j'arrête tout."

Lily baissa la tête en soupirant... Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation... Elle savait que Rodrigue l'aimait, et que, d'une certaine façon, elle l'aimait aussi, mais ils ne se comprenaient plus, et leurs disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes...

Sandra, comprenant le malaise de son amie, décida de changer de sujet:

"- Bon, c'est pas tout ça les filles, mais on va être en retard au cours de Duel! Vous venez?" ajpouta-t-elle en se levant.

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent de la tête avec une "joie" et une "entrain débordant", avant de la suivre...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Miss Westinger entra, comme à son habitude, en coup de vent dans la salle de cours. Elle scruta de son regard argenté et perçant les élèves assis devant elle et annonça d'une voix mélodieuse:

"- Bonjour, je sais que vous êtes tous dans un état d'excitation grandissante, dûe à la révélation des résultats qui aura lieu lors du dîner, mais je vous prierai de ne pas en profiter pour vous dissiper... Et non Monsieur Black, je ne vous révelerai pas qui a été choisi, n'essayez même pas de me poser la question!..."

Sirius se tassa penaud dans sa chaise. Apparemment, ses plus que célèbres "yeux de chien battu" n'avaient pas marché contre la redoutable Morgwen Westinger. Mais, contrairement aux apparences, celle-ci n'était pas crainte, elle était plutôt extrêmement respectée, autant par sa force magique et son ascendance plus que glorieuse, que pour son caractère implacable, sévère, mais juste. Elle savait toutefois se montrer fort aimable et était, sans aucun doute, une des enseignantes les plus appréciées du collège.

"- Bien," reprit-elle, " nous allons aujourd'hui faire une révision des différentes manières de combattre que je vous ai apprises depuis le début de l'année. Nous allons principalement travailler à consolider vos bases, à évaluer vos points forts et à surmonter vos difficulés. Tout cela sera en vue d'un petit tournoi de Duel que j'organiserai, et qui sera compté pour vos notes finales."

Les élèves se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

"- Voyons, cessez de faire ces mines appeurées, je vous en prie, si vous avez correctement pratiqué, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous n'y arriviez pas... Mettez vous en groupe de deux, un groupe par estrade!"

Lily se tourna vers ses amies. Elles étaient trois, et la jeune fille décida donc de laisser Sandra et May ensemble. Alors qu'elle recherchait un partenaire, elle sentit qu'on l'attrappait par le bras. C'était Rodrigue:

"- Lily, tu veux te mettre avec moi?"

"- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas?..."

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers une estrade. Se mettant l'un face à l'autre, ils commencèrent une série de duels, durant lesquels le couple n'échangea aucun mot. Les sorts et les incantations fusaient, leurs corps se déplaçaient, leurs visages étaient tendus par la concentration, comme s'ils essayaient de démontrer à l'autre qu'ils existaient. Alors que Rodrigue lançait un sort un peu plus fort que les autres, Lily trébucha et tomba de l'estrade.

Son petit ami se précipita pour l'aider, mais James, qui avait vu la scène, accouru également.

"- Lily, Lily, ma chérie, est-ce que ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas mesuré la puissance du sort..." dit Rodrigue.

"- Non, ça va, je... J'étais ailleurs... Je..."

Rodrigue se fit bousculer par James.

"- Non mais tu es malade, tu aurais pu lui faire mal! Tu es complètement irresponsable ou tu le fais exprès!" s'énerva le maraudeur.

"- Dégage Potter, tu n'as rien à faire ici!"

"- Et toi tu n'as pas à projeter Lily par terre! Tu es totalement fou! Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi!"

"- Les garçons, s'il vous plait..." murmura Lily, recroquevillée sur le sol.

Elle tenait la jambe sur laquelle elle était tombée contre elle, et regardait, impuissante ce qui allait se produire...

Les insultes que s'échangeaient les deux garçons s'enveminèrent rapidement, et ce fut Rodrigue qui délancha la bataille, en usant de son poing. James riposta rapidement et c'est en oubliant toute la dignité de sorciers qu'il leur restait qu'ils se roulèrent sur le sol, à la manière des moldus, usant de leurs membres autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Les coups fusaient en tout sens et les deux ennemis semblaient avoir oublié où ils se trouvaient, il ne leur importait plus que de frapper l'autre, de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Plusieurs mois de haine réciproque s'échappaient ainsi et se dévoilaient au grand jour...

Miss Westinger, alertée pas le vacarme, arriva en courant et sépara les deux combattant d'un coup de baguette, les élevant dans les airs.

Les deux griffondors étaient en bien triste état. James s'était légèrement ouvert l'arcade sourcilière et son bras formait un angle inquiétant, alors que Rodrigue arborrait un oeil au beurre noir, une partie de sa chemise avait été déchirée et sa cheville semblait enfler de manière fort rapide.

La jeune enseignante de Duel paraissait hors d'elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant balayaient son visage en nombreuses mèches, qu'elle ne cessait de ramener vers l'arrière.

"- Le cours est suspendu", déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec son état, " vous pouvez partir. Vous deux", ajouta-t-elle en regardant d'un air menaçant les deux jeunes hommes, "dans mon bureau!"

Les élèves se dépèchèrent de quitter la salle de cours, guère rassurés par leur professeur. Lily sortit en boitillant légèrement, prenant appui sur ses deux meilleures amies, qui l'avaient rejointe. Les septième année se dispersèrent rapidement, commentant l'incident à tout va. Seul un petit groupe patienta devant la salle. Lily, May, Sandra, Remus, Sirius et Peter se regardaient d'un air anxieux.

"- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les prendre!" s'exclama Lily. "Je n'avais fait que tomber, qu'est-ce qui a pris James de commencer à provoquer Rodrigue, et à Rodrigue de lui répondre!"

"- James s'inquiétait pour toi..." tenta Sirius.

"- Sirius, je t'en prie, tu sais bien que James se sert de la moindre occasion d'énerver Rodrigue!"

"- Oui, mais Rodrigue n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi quand même!" ajouta Remus.

"- Je n'étais pas trés douce non plus! On était trés concentrés sur les exercices!"

"- Lily... Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire ça!..." plaida May.

"- Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à attendre deux parfaits imbéciles! Je vous retrouve au dîner!"

"- Mais... Lily!"

"- À plus!"

La jeune fille s'en alla d'un pas saccadé mais enragé vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle s'écroula sur un fauteuil et sortit de son sac un livre.

_Non mais, pour qui ils se prennent! Ah, ils vont voir... Mais mince, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une vie tranquille! Ce n'est quand même pas trop demander! Bon allez, Lily, calme-toi, lis un bon livre, mais calme-toi!..._

Lily soupira profondément en fermant les yeux.

"- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils y sont allés de main-morte"

La préfête tourna vivement la tête. Severus Rogue était assis dans un des fauteuils et la regardait d'un air narquois.

"- Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu... Oui, c'est clair qu'ils ne se sont pas gênés!"

"- J'imagine que Lily-la-tigresse va sortir ses griffes ce soir!"

"- Tu imagines bien! Au fait tu oses me parler, à moi, une sang-de-bourbe?"

"- Disons que j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition, et que je veux bien essayer! C'est avec les expériences que l'on se forge, alors qu'est-ce qui nous dit que celle-ci sera mauvaise?"

"- Tu me vois ravie de l'apprendre!" répondit Lily, en souriant franchement.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans doute pour la première fois depuis la fondation de Poudlard, un serpentard et une griffondore sympathisèrent, allant même jusqu'à rire ensemble...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily et Severus descendaient rapidement le Grand escalier menant à la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et étaient en retard pour le dîner. Arrivés devant les portes, ils se sourirent une dernière fois, puis reprirent les airs froids qu'ils arborraient habituellement.

Les deux préfets-en-chef entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers leur table respectives, sous le regard un peu surpris des autres élèves. Lily s'installa auprès de ses amies et prit un air froid en appercevant James et Rodrigue. Ce-dernier tenta de lui parler:

"- Lily, où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché de partout..."

"- Et bien, tu n'as pas assez bien cherché!"

"- Je... Je suis désolé..."

"- Pas autant que moi!"

"- Lily... Tu ne veux quand même pas..."

"- Rompre? J'avoue que je serai assez tentée! Je te laisse une seule et dernière chance... Mais n'essaye surtout pas de me parler ce soir, je ne sais pas de quoi je pourrais être capable..." répliqua vivement la jeune fille.

Rodrigue la regarda d'un air peiné, puis détourna ses yeux. James tenta à son tour:

"- Vraiment, moi aussi je suis désolé Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..."

"- Potter, épargnes-moi tes excuses, ce que j'ai dit à Rodrigue est aussi valable pour toi!"

James eut l'air blessé. Elle l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Avait-il vraiment tout gâché... Avait-il été trop jaloux... Ou son amour pour la belle rousse avait-il été trop fort?... Il ne put poursuivre plus longtemps ses réflexions, car Dumbledore se leva pour donner les résultats des épreuves aux élèves.

"- Mes chers élèves, maintenant que nos préfets-en-chef daignent enfin nous faire bénificier de leur présence, je vais vous donner les résultats..."

Lily baissa la tête.

"- Nous avons cependant dû élargir le nombre de stagiaires à huit, ne pouvant nous départager sur le nom des élèves..."

"- Pour la maison de Serdaigle, les heureux élus sont Takeo Chang et Alicia Codeway!..."

Une vague d'applaudissements souleva la table des bronze et bleu.

"- Pour la maison de Poufsouffle, veuillez fair honneur à Amos Diggory!"

Le jeune Poufsouffle regarda autour de lui d'un air étonné, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"- Chez nos chers Serpentards, veuillez applaudir Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Balck!"

Severus se leva, et esquissa un faible sourire, n'osant croire à sa chance tandis que Bellatrix, elle, levait les bras en "V". Lily applaudit son coéquipier, qui l'apperçut et la remercia du regard. James n'avait rien perdu de ce petit échange, et fronça les sourcils.

"- Et pour finir, les griffondors qui pourront avoir l'honneur d'aller à la guilde sont Sirius Black!"

Sirius leva le poing vers sa cousine, d'un air autant moqueur que ravi.

"- James Potter!"

James se reçut une grande claque dans le dos de la part de son meilleur ami.

"- Et... Lily Evans!..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

**R.A.R:**

Mlie

Allo!

Je viens de lire ta fic et c'est MERVEILLEUX! je l'aime vraiment beaucoup!J'ai hate au prochain chapitre! Continue lache pas!

Mlie

_Stellmaria: Cool, une nouvelle revieweuse! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas la lacher!_

Mystick:

J'me suis tapé les 11 chapitres de suite, je crois que ça veut tout dire sur ce que j'en pense... mais... au cas où t'aurais besoin de précision... SUITE!

_Stellmaria: Encore une nouvelle revieweuse! Ohlala, je suis gâtée! Et bien voici la suite!_

cricritine:

salut salut

c vraiment bon continu

bizou

_Stellmaria: Merciiii!_

Liliz Mamba:

OUé!

Un nouveau chapitre!

Et Rodrigue qui est ENFIN en train de descendre dans l'estime de Lily!

Que du bonheur...(enfin, sauf pour May, mais bon, elle à son Mumus!)

Bon courage pour la suite!

J'espère qu'elle arrivera vite!

Bisous

_Stellmaria: Et voici encore un nouveau chapitre! Je me rattrappe, non? Je parie que celui-là t'a bien plu, surtout du côté de Rodrigue! Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire (j'ai un 'tit côté sadique! lol!)! Allez, kiss kiss!_

pétunianouchette :

salut jai trouvé ton histoire très bien si tu pouvais m'envoyer un e-mail quand tu feras un autre chapitre!

pétunianouchette

_Stellmaria: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise! Je vais m'empresser de t'envoyer un mail! Bizz!_

Thealie:

J'ai beaucoup aimé.

J'attends la suite avec impatience.

_Stellmaria: Et bien la voici!_

lilpuce:

salut! effectivement ce chapitre avait du retard mais il en est pas moins meilleur, c'est cool Lily est énervée contre Rodrigue (quel con d'avoir dit ce qu'il a dit aussi), il va en B-A-V-E-R sourire sadique bah voui faut faire la place pour James un peu, allez pousse toi Rodrigue t'es le maillon faible aurevoir, mh faut que j'arrête de regarder la télé moi ça me réussit pas! Bref j'attends patiemment le prochain chapitre! Baisse de moral? moi aussi un peu en ce moment, mais bon faut essayer de sourire à la vie et elle te sourira, ouh la je commence a sortir des proverbes douteux ça va plus là, je crois que je vais te laisser, bye et bon courage pour la suite! lilpuce.

_Stellmaria: Je pense que ce chapitre t'a plu, vu tout ce que Rodrigue se prend! lol! Sinon, pour ma baisse de moral, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis d'un naturel optimiste, je me reprend vite! Quant à Rodrigue, j'ai le bonheur de t'annoncer, en avant-première, qu'il est en train de vivre ses derniers chapitres dans ma fic! Allez Gros Kiss xxx!_

nora :

je craque remus et may sont trop mimi elle en a de la chance de dormir dans les bras d'un tel appollon et comme c'est un loup et que les loup sont connu pour leur fidélité conjugal et que en plus il est intéligent fort et honnet j'en vien a la ccl que : je veut le même

bon alors là rodrigue s'est mit dans une merde pas possible et avec de la chance c'est avec james que lily ira au bal

sinon pour les expréssion jap' en voilà quelque unes tu en fait ce que tu veut (mais soyon franche ça me ferai plaisir qu'elles serve): omaé o korosu je vais te tué; bakaidiot (c'est plutôt gentil dit commo ça); aïshitéruje t'aime (de façon très lyrique); itsumo(pour)toujours; tsukila lune; okamile loup; shikale cerf; inule chien; kuroinoir(adj); shiroiblanc(adj); senseile professeur.

c'est les seul idée que j'ai et qui peuvent servir de près ou de loin

bonne continuation

bisou

_Stellmaria: Merci pour les expressions! C'est sympa! J'ai remarqué que tu as mis les animagus des maraudeurs! Sinon, je suis comme toi, à noël prochain, je demande un Remus (si on pouvait aussi me livrer un Sirius!)! May a vraiment trop de chance, j'en suis presque jalouse!... Sinon, pour Rodrigue, j'imagine que ce chapitre t'a plu? Allez, à+ et big big kiss!_

misstyc:

super j'ai hate a la suite!

_Stellmaria: Et bien la voici!_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS, CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DE L'AUTEUR!

Et une petite dédicace à Loweline, sur TWWO, qui réclamait à corps et à cris une petite baguarre!

Allez, à la prohaine, et gros kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices)!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria...


	13. Complots en tout genre

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Le blabla habituel quoi! Je suis obligée de le marquer?... Vraiment?... Bon... (grogne), Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à Môdame la killeuse de mon Siri (vous voyez de qui je veux parler non?)

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos:**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est depuis peu le petit ami de Lily. Il est attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père et elle a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, était ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa soeur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _itallique._

**PUB:** un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Et si vous voulez lire mes autres fics, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon compte et à me poster des reviews, histoire que j'ai votre avis!

Je voudrais adresser de grands remerciements à Sadesirius, Iris et Loweline qui suivent ma fic depuis le début et m'envoie régulièrement des reviews (sur TWWO!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 12: Complots en tout genre...-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_"- Et pour finir, les griffondors qui pourront avoir l'honneur d'aller à la guilde sont Sirius Black!"_

_Sirius leva le poing vers sa cousine, d'un air autant moqueur que ravi._

_"- James Potter!"_

_James se reçut une grande claque dans le dos de la part de son meilleur ami._

_"- Et... Lily Evans!..."_

Lily releva la tête, l'air ébahi. Elle, c'était bien d'elle dont on parlait?...

_Que... Quoi? Non! C'est pas vrai! Je suis prise! Ils ont dû se tromper... je... _

La jeune fille redescendit sur terre en sentant un grand coup assenné à son épaule. Elle détourna vivement la tête pour voir Sandra, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, en train d'exulter:

"- Mais c'est super ma chérie, tu es prise! Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je te jure que je leur aurais fait un procès!"

"- Heu... Sandra, n'exagères pas, quand même! Mais, vous... Enfin, c'est bien moi qui suis prise?..."

May leva les yeux au ciel:

"- Enfin, tu connais beaucoup de Lily Evans autre que toi! Souris ma belle! Allez, éclate-toi, tu vas faire un stage à la Guilde d'Artemis!"

"- Tu nous raconteras, hein? Tu nous rapporteras des souvenirs?..." se rassura Sandra.

"- Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas! Quoique je ne sois pas sûre qu'il y ait des boutiques de cadeaux souvenirs à la Guilde!" finit Lily en éclatant de rire.

Lily se leva.

"- Vous venez, on va à la salle commune..."

"- Pas de problème!"

Ses deux amies la suivirent rapidement. En passant aux places où les septièmes année de Grifondor étaient assis, Lily ignora royalement Rodrigue, mais eut un pincement au coeur en voyant le visage déprimé de James. Peut-être y était-elle allée un peu trop fort... Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été trés blessante... Elle se promit d'y songer.

Les trois amies quittèrent la Grande Salle et parcoururent les couloirs et les escaliers menant à la tour Sud, où se trouvait l'entrée de leur Salle commune. Une fois arrivées, elles s'écroulèrent toutes trois sur les fauteuils se trouvant devant la cheminée. L'hiver était à présent bien installé et malgré le soleil presque miraculeux qu'il y avait eu durant l'après-midi, c'est avec plaisir que les jeunes filles profitèrent du feu ronflant dans l'âtre.

My releva la tête et dit avec enthousiasme:

"- Allez, courage, il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël!..."

"- Deux semaines d'évaluations..." grogna Sandra, que l'idée semblait horripiler.

"- Voyons Sandy, si tu as tout réussi jusqu'à maintenant, les examens devraient être un jeu d'enfant pour toi!" dit posément Lily.

"- Pitié! On ne peut pas changer de sujet de conversation? Tiens, si on faisait une petite fête dans notre dortoir ce soir, histoire de célébrer l'admission de Lily au stage? Une soirée pyjama, ça vous dit?..."

"- Pff... Sandy, tu es incorrigible!"

Sandra fit une petite moue.

"- Allez..."

"- Bon d'accord! On commence à s'organiser! Je vais chercher à manger aux cuisines!" proposa May.

"- Je t'accompagne!" s'exclama Lily.

May se leva et lui fit les gros yeux.

"- C'est de ta fête qu'il s'agit! Donc, on s'occupe de tout et toi tu te reposes!..."

"- C'est pas juste!"

"- Mais si! Allez, ne boude pas! Sandra, tu viens!"

"- J'arrive! T'inquiètes Lil', on va te rapporter des tonnes de bonbons, t'en oubliera que tu es fâchée contre nous!..."

"- C'est cela, je te crois..." grommela Lily d'un air exaspéré tout en regardant ses deux meilleures amies disparaître par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

La jeune fille se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Elle entendit le portrait tourner à nouveau sur ses gonds, et détourna paresseusement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle vit entrer les petits Frederick Garland, Lizzie Aylor et Nymphadora Tonks, des premières années qu'elle avait rencontrés lors de la répartition au début de l'année. Ceux-ci, voyant qu'elle les observait, se dirigèrent vers elle.

"- Salut Lily-la-Tigresse!" lança Tonks. La lionne serait-elle fatiguée ce soir?..."

"- Hey Tonks ça va? Lizzie et Fred, ça va aussi comme vous voulez?"

"- No problem!" répondit Lizzie.

"- À ce qu'il parait, il y a eu un fight pendant ton cours de Duel?" s'enquit Tonks, avide de ragots tous frais.

"- Oui... James et Rodrigue..." répondit lentement la préfête.

Les cheveux de Tonks en devinrent rose de ravissement.

"- Wouaou... Un combat de beaux mecs..." dit-elle rêveusement.

"- Dommage que je n'aie pas de chances avec James, il est ellement craquant..." murmura la petite Lizzie "Mais bon, il aime déjà quelqu'un..."

Lily se redressa sur son fauteuil.

"- Ah bon?..." s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Étrangement, cette nouvelle lui faisait mal au coeur.

"- Ben oui, tu ne savais pas? Je crois que n'importe qui à Poudlard a remarqué qu'il t'ai... mmmh..."

Tonks venait de plaquer fermement sa main sur la bouche de Lizzie.

"- Laisse-la délirer dans son coin!" s'expliqua-t-elle.

"- Au fait, d'après ce que j'ai vu, t'as pas été trés tendre avec James et Sanchez, au dîner!..." remarqua Frederick.

"- Pour Rodrigue, je m'en fiche!... De toute façon, ça ne va plus trés bien entre nous!... Quant à James... Je ne lui en veux pas spécialement, mais j'étais assez énervée..."

Lizzie sauta en l'air d'un air joyeux.

"- Cool, tu vas quitter Rodrigue?"

Lily lui fit les gros yeux.

"- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! D'ailleurs, ça a l'air de réjouir! Si tous les Américains sont comme toi, je n'ai plus à m'étonner du comportement de Sandra!"

"- C'est que tu ne l'as jamais vue avec mon frère!" répondit Lizzie du tac au tac. " D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il était un peu amoureux de Sandy! Et comme je crois qu'il va peut-être passer quelque temps en Angleterre, tu pourrais demander à Sandra ce qu'elle en pense?"

"- S'il y a un quelconque moyen de la caser, je suis partante!"

Les trois premières année et la préfête en chef rirent allègremment. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Lily demanda à Frederick:

"- Au fait, Fred, ça va mieux... Pour Sally... Si tu as besoin de parler..."

"- Je remonte la pente" répondit-il tristement.

"- Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir... Je connaissais assez bien ta soeur..."

"- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en rappelerai... Tu sais quoi Lily, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas choisir une meilleure préfête-en-chef que toi!... Et puis, d'une certaine manière j'ai peut-être perdu ma soeur, mais je t'ai gagné! Dans mon coeur, tu es un petit peu ma deuxième grande soeur..."

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle adorait Frederick qui était un petit garçon trés attendrissant... Elle le prit dans ses bras.

C'est sur cette scène que tombèrent May et Sandra, revenant des cuisines, accompagnées des Maraudeurs.

"- Lily? Ça va?" demanda May.

"- Oui, tout va pour le mieux..." répondit son amie en relâchant Frederick.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au trio des premières année. Frederick, comprenant son malaise, proposa:

"- Lizzie, Tonks, vous venez, on y va! Au revoir Tiger Lily!"

"- Oui, au revoir à vous trois!"

Et ils s'en allèrent dans un coin de la salle commune, discutant avec toute la vivacité et l'exubérance de ceux de leur âge. Lily les regarda partir en souriant, puis elle se leva, et se tourna vers ses deux amies.

"- Bon, vous avez tout? On peut y aller?"

"- Oui, bien sûr... Mais..." tenta May.

"- Je monte dans le dortoir!" finit la griffondore.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers tout en ignorant royalement les Maraudeurs. Sandra secoua la tête d'un air résigné:

"- Pfff... Je ne la comprendrai jamais!... Il y a deux beaux gosses qui se battent pour elle et elle trouve moyen d'être en colère!..."

May la regarda d'un air intrigué.

"- Depuis quand tu as envie que des garçons se battent pour toi!"

"- Hey! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie d'une relation que les garçons ne m'intéressent pas!"

Les Maraudeurs les regardaient d'un air amusé, oubliant un instant le problème "Lily".

"- Alors comme ça les garçons t'intéressent?" s'enquit avidemment Sirius.

"- Sirius" le gronda May, " dois-je te rappeller que tu as en ce moment même une petite amie! Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Lucy, Camille, Éléanore..."

"- Cheryl! Tu sais, la petite Poufsouffle de sixième année! Éléanore c'était la semaine dernière!"

May et Sandra levèrent d'un même geste les yeux au ciel.

"- Mais, là n'est pas la question! continua le jeune homme. "Alors Sandra, quels sont les garçons qui t'intéressent?"

Sandra lui lança un regard noir.

"- Sirius, tu tiens vraiment à la vie?"

"- D'accord, je me la boucle, j'ai compris..." bougonna-t-il.

May se tourna vers son amie.

"- Bon, tu viens Sandra, on va rejoindre Lily! Bonsoir, les gars!"

"- Bye!"

Puis, les deux griffondrore montèrent dans leur dortoir, emportant avec elles les mets que les elfes de maison s'étaient plus tôt empressés de leur apporter.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Deux semaines plus tard, le soir commençant à tomber sur Poudlard, un petit groupe était réuni dans les gradins du stade de quidditch. En ce dernier soir avant les vacances, James avait une fois de plus exigé que son équipe s'entraîne, et ce malgré le froid ambiant dû à la neige fraîchement tombée. Peu après l'entraînement, Remus et Sandra les avaient rejoints, et James, Sirius, Remus May et eux s'étaient rassemblés dans les tribunes, ayant décidé d'entrer dans une nouvelle phase de leur plan...

"- Pfff... Les gars, on galère vraiment là..." soupira James.

"- On pourrait profiter du bal!"

"- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée," admit May, " Mais Lily a quand même accepté de rester avec Rodrigue... À moins d'un miracle prémédité..."

À ces mots, Sirius, jusque-là plongé dans ses pensées, releva brusquement la tête.

"- James, tu m'en dois une belle, là! J'ai trouvé la solution"

"- Et..."

"- Admirez le génie de mon esprit qui a laborieusement élaboré un plan qui..."

"- Abrège, tu veux?" le coupa Sandra.

Sirius la fusilla du regard, avant de reprendre.

"- Donc, comme je le disais, vous vous rappellé que Lily nous a parlé du déroulement du bal?..."

"- Et alors?"

"- Elle a bien dit qu'il y aurait des jeux?..."

"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire!" s'énerva Sandra.

Soudain, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de May.

"- Oh Sirius, tu es un génie, j'ai tout compris! Tu as raison, ça pourrait marcher!"

"- Bien sûr que ça pourrait marcher!"

Le reste du groupe les regarda d'un air interloqué.

"- Hum... Désolé de vous interrompre dans vos congratulations, mais vous ne pourriez pas être plus clairs?..." demanda Remus.

"- C'est simple," commença Sirius, " Parmi les jeux, il y a l'élection du roi et de la reine de la fête! Or, une fois ceux-ci élus, ils ne pourront se séparer avant minuit!"

"- Si l'on se débrouille pour que Lily et James soient élus, Rodrigue ne pourra plus être dans vos pattes, et toutes les danses de Lily seront pour toi, James!" continua May.

"- Ce qui veut dire que tu pourras sans peine tenter de la charmer!"

James observa ses deux amis d'un air éberlué, puis un grand sourire fendit son visage.

"- Oh, je vous adore! Sirius, je t'adore! Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe!"

"- Et bien, je dois avouer que ta cape d'invisibilité..."

James regarda son meilleur ami, d'un air intéressé.

"- C'est pour qui?"

"- Dolly Smith, une serdaigle..."

"- Et Cheryl?"

"- Qui ça?" demanda le jeune homme d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

"- Tu es un cas vraiment désespérant!..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Note:** Je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je suis en vacances! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je tâcherai de me rattraper! En attendant, balancez les reviews! Enjoy!

**R.AR:**

Liliz Mamba:

_Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre! J'espère que celui-ci aussi t'a plu! Tu as raison, Lily est un peu zarb, mais bon, on l'aime comme ça! Pour Rodrigue, je suis d'accord avec toi, sauf sur un point: La face de rat, c'est plutôt Pettigrew! Pour Lily et James, et bien, vu que la fic est surtout basée sur leur "mise ensemble", et que je n'imagine pas continuer après qu'ils soient en couple, il va falloir patienter! Et puis, sinon, ma fic s'arrêterait trés vite... Allez, à+ et enjoy!_

sadesirius:

_Tu es punie? Aïe, c'est pas cool ça! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais pu laisser une review pour ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup! Tu as sans doute remarqué que TWWO a quelques problèmes... Ça m'énerve trop! En plus, j'ai reçu des alertes de reviews mais je n'ai pas pu aller les voir car le site bogue... grrrr... déprimée quoi! Allez, kiss xxx!_

Mystick

_Tu as raison, une petite bagarre de temps à autre, ça ne fait pas de mal! Vive Jamesie!_

April :

_Et bien je suis ravie de voir que tu as décidé de me reviewer! C'est sympa! Voici la suite!_

cricritine

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas lâcher ma fic! Kiss xxx!_

Thealie

_Pour la guilde, c'est un peu voulu, car Lily sera aves James! Pour les couples, je les ferait évoluer surtout au bal! Allez, bizzzzz!_

lilpuce:

_Il fallait bien que je mette au courant une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses! Lily et James vont bientôt se rapprocher, mais il faura encore du temps avant qu'ils ne soient en couple! Après tout, ma fic est basée sur ça, et si je les mets trop vite ensemble, c'est la fic qui prendrait fin! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, Rodrigue va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule, mais vu ce que j'ai concocté, j'en suis presque triste pour lui... Allez, à+ ma belle!_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER, CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET CELA LES ENCOURAGE BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER!

Allez, kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices)!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	14. Le Bal de Noël partie I

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les persos appartiennent, encore et toujours, à JK Rowling qui, malgré que je lui en veuille d'avoir tué mon Sirius chéri, est la plus que géniale créatrice du fabuleux monde d'Harry Potter !

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**ANNONCE: **Je dis ça à tout hasard bien sûr mais bon, c'est mon annif... Vous pouvez le prendre comme vous voulez; je ne dis rien... Juste une info... Mais si vous souhaitez me dire un joyeux quatorzième annif, surtout, n'hésitez pas!

**Rappel des persos (inventés):**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et est le petit ami de Lily. Il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père, sa mère est actuellement hospitalisée. May a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine, suite à une trahison de son ancien petit-ami...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, était ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa sœur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _italique._

**PUB:** un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Et si vous voulez lire mes autres fics, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon compte et à me poster des reviews, histoire que j'ai votre avis!

Je voudrais adresser un grand merci à Nora pour ses traductions en jap' et ses reviews trés gentilles! Miciii !

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 13: Le bal de Noël (_partie I _) -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily se prélassait dans l'agréable mousse dans son bain... Malgré le fait que la tache de préfête en chef soit harassante, la jeune fille y gagnait en contre-partie grâce aux nombreux avantages que lui offrait sa fonction... Comment se plaindre de devoir à tout bout de champ jouer les vigiles quand l'on sait qu'un bon bain moussant nous attend ?...

Lily tourna paresseusement la tête. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait bien, en paix avec elle-même, la tête vide de tout soucis... Fini les interrogations perpétuelles au sujet de sa relation avec Rodrigue, fini les angoisse concernant sa dispute avec Pétunia, fini la peur qui la rongeait en permanence à cause des risques planant sur sa famille...

La jeune fille ne pensait plus à rien... Elle s'accordait une pause, pour souffler, se reposer, vivre tout simplement. Elle étouffait. Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé comment serait sa vie si elle n'avait pas accepté d'aller à Poudlard, si elle était comme tant d'autre personnes de son âge au lycée...

_Pff... Je n'en peux plus... Heureusement ce soir, c'est le bal... Enfin, c'est ce soir que tout se joue pour Rodrigue... Après, je pourrais enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille...Sur ce point... Arrgh ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être normale, pour ne me soucier que de mon petit-ami, comme d'autres filles, et ne pas craindre de ne pas retrouver ma famille vivante à mon retour..._

Lily plongea la tête sous l'eau. Oublier. C'était la seule solution. Feindre. Avoir l'air d'être heureuse. Ne pas douter. Elle s'était toujours imposé ces principes depuis son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie, et elle avait même réussi à s'en convaincre elle-même. Plus maintenant. Elle allait craquer. De jour en jour, ses sautes d'humeur devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes... Elle comptait sur l'esprit de Noël pour que tout s'apaise... En attendant, elle faisait le vide, ne pensant plus à rien, se laissant aller...

_BOUM !_

Lily se redressa brusquement. Elle tourna rapidement le regard vers la porte...

« - Evans ! Grouille ! Tu crois être la seule à aller au bal ? T'as cinq minutes pour sortir ! »

_Hum... L'esprit de Noël ? Severus ne doit pas connaître..._

« - Hey ! Je te signale que j'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer ! Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta salle de bains personnelle ! »

Silence.

« - Y a pas de baignoire ! » bougonna le serpentard.

Lily s'esclaffa.

« - Pff... Si ce n'est que pour ça... Tu n'es pas une fille à ce que je sais ? Fais pas autant de chichis ! »

« - Je m'en fiche ! Je camperai devant la porte s'il le faut ! J'ai décidé que je me laverai là et je le ferai ! Et tu attendras que je finisse ! Comme ça, si à cause de toi, je suis en retard, tu le seras aussi ! »

« - Mais qui te dis que je vais t'attendre ?... »

« - Moi ! »

« - Ha ha... Je suis morte de rire ! »

« - Tu ne devrais pas ! C'est la dernière idée du vieux ! »

« - Dumbledore ?... » demanda Lily.

« - Qui d'autre ? En tout cas, il a décidé que les deux préfets en chef entreront ensemble dans la Grande Salle et ouvriront le bal... »

« - Combien je te parie que Rodrigue va me faire une scène !... »

« - Pourquoi tu le largues pas ? »

Lily se tut un instant.

« - Je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'une partie de moi espère encore... »

« - T'es vraiment bizarre... »

Lily sourit à la porte d'un air amusé, puis elle sortit du bain et passa un long linge autour de son corps. Elle commença à se préparer, tout en parlant de temps à autre avec son _« ami »_.

La griffondore se sécha rapidement le corps, et enfila ses sous-vêtements. Puis elle se tourna vers la banquette, où elle avait déposé sa tenue. Elle enfila celle-ci, et se contempla dans le miroir d'un regard critique.

La robe était de couleur vert d'eau. En haut se trouvait un bustier, sans manches, ficelé de fils argentés. Des perles irisées et émeraudes y étaient savamment brodées. Le bas était bouffant, composé d'une multitude de jupons de diverses teintes de vert, à la fois négligés et élégants. Lily portait aux pieds des ballerines elles aussi vertes, et également brodées.

La jeune fille se regarda une dernière fois, puis afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

_Pas trop mal... _

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à sa coiffure. Lily se lissa sa longue chevelure, la laissant tomber sur ses épaule, puis saisit une demi-douzaine de petites mèches, qu'elle tressa et entrecroisa sur sa tête. D'un coup de baguette, la jeune fille fit apparaître des petites perles nacrées dans ses cheveux, puis en ondula certaines mèches.

Lily passa ensuite au maquillage, elle se farda légèrement les paupières de vert pailleté, et se mit un gloss rose pâle sur les lèvres. Elle répandit le long de ses bras nus des paillettes argentées.

_Et maintenant, les bijoux..._

La préfête pris délicatement entre ses mains un petit coffret de bois rare, et l'entrouvrit doucement. Dedans se trouvaient des bijoux que sa grand-mère lui avait confiés. Elle y tenait beaucoup. La jeune fille prit entre ses mains une paire de créoles d'argent, desquelles pendaient de petits diamants, et les mis à ses oreilles. Lily attacha autour de son coup un pendentif en fleur de lys éclatant de blancheur, puis enfila des bracelets de tissu blanc brodé de perles, qu'elle laça autour de ses poignets, en passant par ses mains et les faisant remonter vers l'avant-bras. Elle allait prendre un bague quand elle suspendit son geste.

_Non... Je ne dois la porter que quand j'irai au bal en compagnie de l'homme de ma vie... Je ne pense pas que Rodrigue le soit... Malheureusement..._

Lily se regarda une dernière fois. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elle était méconnaissable. Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit enfin de la salle d'eau.

Severus, qui l'attendait depuis un bon moment, cru s'étouffer en la voyant.

« - Et bien Evans... Je te pardonne d'avoir pris aussi longtemps la salle de bains, car le résultat en vaut la peine, tu es magnifique... »

« - Severus Rogue me ferait-il un compliment ? Est-ce possible ?... » ironisa Lily.

Severus pinça les lèvres, la mine vexée.

« - Je ne suis pas sans cœur, pour qui me prends-tu ? Et puis, aussi jolie que tu sois, tu as dû oublier un petit détail, le thème de la soirée était le XIX ème siècle... » ajouta-t-il, triomphant.

Lily le regarda d'un air effaré.

« - En plus, tu es en quoi exactement ? J'hésite entre une nymphe et une amazone... »

La préfête se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« - Oh non, ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai complètement oublié le thème de la fête ! Tu crois qu'il me reste suffisamment de temps pour me changer ?... » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

« - Hey ! J'existe moi aussi ! Ne rêves pas trop, j'ai à peine le temps de me changer, et il faudra que je me grouille si on ne veut pas être en retard ! »

Lily se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils crème de la salle.

« - Ce n'est pas digne d'une préfête en chef ! En plus, c'est moi qui ait proposé le thème... »

« - Tu sais, le thème n'était pas obligatoire, et beaucoup ne vont pas le respecter ! Tiens, j'ai entendu Black parler d'un costume de pirate... Tu ne sera pas la seule ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête.

« - Si tu le dis... En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir remonté le moral ! »

« - Mais de rien Evans... » répondit Severus en souriant d'un air entendu. « Bon, je vais me dépêcher de me changer, attends-moi là ! »

Lily le regarda partir en souriant. Severus était vraiment un chic type, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ils entretenaient à présent, depuis quelques temps, des rapports amicaux en privé. Et la jeune fille devait bien se l'avouer, elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de son nouvel ami, qui était sans aucun doute une des personnes les plus intéressantes et cultivées qui lui avait été donné lieu de connaître. Il l'écoutait souvent d'une oreille attentive lui raconter ses déboires, et lui était de bon conseil. Il lui arrivait même, surtout ces derniers temps, de préférer sa compagnie à celle des griffondors. Elle avait l'impression que ces-derniers lui cachaient de nombreuses choses, et leurs rapports étaient pleins d'ambiguïté, chose dont elle était fort peinée. Severus, au contraire, ne lui racontait pas sa vie, mais lui répondait toujours avec une franchise désarmante lorsqu'elle lui posait une question. Il abhorrait le mensonge.

La préfête laissa son regard errer sur le feu de ronflant dans la cheminée. Elle se força à sourire.

_Ce serait bien un comble que j'ai l'air peinée le soir de Noël !_

La porte de la salle de bains émit un déclic. Apparemment, Severus n'avait pas menti, une fois encore, il s'était vraiment dépêché. Lily se tourna pour le voir. Le serpentard était méconnaissable.

Il avait attaché ses cheveux jais en catogan, par une fine lanière de velours noir. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle mais ressortait d'autant plus que Severus était habillé tout de noir. Sa chemise ébène était surmontée d'une longue et vaste cape à col, noire bien sûr, toute brodée d'argent. Il portait un pantalon et des chaussure de cuir ciré noirs. Enfin, à son cou, pendait une chaîne d'argent, au bout de laquelle étincelait une médaille faite d'obscurs métaux, gravée, ayant l'air ancienne.

« - Dracula, le retour, à ce que je vois !... » ironisa Lily.

« - Il s'agit bien d'un personnage de roman du XIXème siècle, je me trompe ?... »

« - En effet ! Tu vas faire fureur Sevy ! »

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » protesta le serpentard.

Lily éclata de rire devant son air furieux. Il était vraiment trop susceptible. Elle se leva.

« - Tu viens, on y va... » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux, et lui saisit la main, avant de partir à sa suite vers la Grande Salle.

**o§o§O§o§o**

May et Sandra retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des griffondors Sirius, James et Remus, Peter étant déjà partit rejoindre sa partenaire, Bertha Jorkins, une poufsouffle.

« - Vous êtes déjà là ? C'est fou ce que vous êtes rapides ! » se moqua Sirius.

« - La ferme Black ! » répondit Sandra.

« - Oh ça va je... »

May leva les yeux au ciel, puis le coupa.

« - Bon, est-ce que vous avez tout fait ? Vous avez bien ensorcelé les urnes ? »

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... » lui répondit Remus.

« - Pffou, ça a été dur... » souffla James, « Il a d'abord fallu déjouer la surveillance de Picott, puis réussir à entrer dans la salle, qui était bien sur fermée de manière à ce qu'un simple « Alohomora » ne puisse pas l'ouvrir ! Après, pour ensorceler les boîtes, c'était simple, mais le retour a été plus dur, car Picott s'était réveillé et... »

« - Quoi ! » le coupa May, « Ne me dîtes pas que vous lui avez lancé un Stupéfix ! »

James, Sirius et Remus se regardèrent d'un air penaud.

« - C'est pour la bonne cause ! » plaida Sirius.

« - Je ne veux rien savoir ! » l'interrompit Sandra. « Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec vos excuses, qui, à coup sûr, ne seront pas crédibles !... »

Sirius la fusilla du regard.

« - Pourquoi ais-je accepté d'aller avec un imbécile comme Black au bal, rappelle le moi May... » s'écria Sandra, d'un air désespéré.

May lui répondit posément.

« - Car ce sera plus pratique pour le plan ! Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de rester sans arrêt avec lui ! »

« - Je vais déprimer... »

« - Parle pour toi Griffin ! » grommela Sirius

Remus, sentant que ça allait dégénérer, intervint :

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on risque d'être en retard ! »

« - Lily ne vient pas avec nous ? »

« - Non James, elle nous rejoindra là-bas ! »

James baissa la tête d'un air boudeur, tandis que Sandra se moquait de lui. Puis ils descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Tous les élèves de l'école étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce, et pour ouvrir le bal.

« - Mes très chers élèves. Maintenant que vous êtes tous, ou presque, arrivés, je vous demanderai d'accueillir le plus que célèbre groupe de rock sorcier, les « Brocéliand's New Age », qui nous font l'honneur de venir ce soir ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements déferla dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les membres du groupe, tous habillés dans un mélange celtique et moderne, prenaient place sur scène.

« - Et pour ouvrir le bal, veuillez faire honneur à vos deux préfets en chef ! N'oubliez pas non plus que vous pouvez voter jusqu'à 22 heures pour élire le roi et le reine du bal ! Sur ce, Joyeux bal de Noël ! »

Ce coup-ci, un silence pesant plana sur la Grande Salle, pendant que les guitares commençaient les premiers accords d'une musique langoureuse.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur les deux septième année, tous deux méconnaissables et resplendissants. Rodrigue et James, chacun dans son coin de la salle, manquèrent tous deux de s'étouffer en voyant le serpentard prendre par la taille Lily, sans que celle-ci n'affiche le moindre signe de révulsion.

Les deux préfets, de leur côté, tout en dansant, s'amusaient des réactions qu'ils provoquaient, et poussaient même un peu plus loin le jeu en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Lily posant sa tête sur le torse de son ami, tandis que celui-ci descendait légèrement ses mains, mais pas trop, pour ne pas fâcher la griffondore. La jeune fille se délecta presque de la mine rongée par la jalousie de son petit-ami.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ? Si je l'aime, je ne devrai pas... Mais est-ce que je l'aime encore... Oui... Je tiens à lui, du moins... Tiens, pourquoi James a l'air furieux ? C'est sans doute parce qu'il déteste Severus... Je me trompe ?..._

Les deux complices tournoyèrent encore ensemble quelques instants, avant que la musique ne se finisse. Puis, Lily s'écria :

« - Joyeux bal de Noël ! »

Ce à quoi lui répondit la salve d'applaudissements qui avait manqué lors de leur entrée. Elle se sépara de Severus qui eut le temps de lui glisser :

«-Personne n'a remarqué ton costume !...Tu vois, tu avais tort, tu es une excellente préfête en chef !...»

Lily le remercia par un sourire chaleureux qui n'échappa à personne. Puis elle partit rejoindre ses amis. May et Sandra se précipitèrent vers elle. Elles ne lui posèrent aucune question, se doutant que la jeune fille avait réussi à sympathiser avec le ténébreux serpentard.

«- Oh, Lily, tu es magnifique ! Et tu as très bien dansé, vraiment »

« - Oui, tu es tout simplement resplendissante ! »

« - Merci, vous êtes adorables ! Mais vous êtes aussi très belles toutes les deux ! »

En effet, May portait une robe rose pâle, un peu celtique, qui lui donnait l'air de sortir tout droit de quelques récits du Moyen-Âge. Les manches de sa robe s'évasaient et touchaient presque le sol. Sa taille fine était soulignée par la coupe en pointe de son bustier. Ses cheveux d'or tombaient en ondulant dans son dos, et étaient ornés d'un diadème.

Sandra, elle, avait plutôt misé sur un mode plus «provoquant ». Elle portait de longues bottes de cuir noir, surmontées d'une robe turquoise fendue des deux côtés. Elle portait un bustier de même couleur, les manches étant en voile et découvrant ses épaules. Sa longue chevelure noire était tressée de deux longues nattes, décorées de fils dorés. Elle portait à son cou une parure d'or, et à ses poignets étincelaient de lourds bracelets.

« - Pourquoi les garçons ne nous rejoignent pas ? »

« - Ils n'ont, à mon avis, pas encore digéré le fait que tu aies dansé avec Rogue... »

« - Pff... On dirait des gamins ! Bon, je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Rodrigue, à plus ! » finit Lily en s'éloignant.

« - Oh non, elle va quand même le voir ! »

« - Cette fille est suicidaire, il va l'engueuler, rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il avait quand elle dansait avec Rogue ! »

« - Au fait, à ce propos, t'as vu comment était James ? » remarqua May.

« - Le pauvre, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque !... » s'esclaffa Sandra.

De son côté, Lily avançait tranquillement vers son petit-ami, inconsciente du « danger » qui la guettait. Rodrigue apparut dans son champ de vision et il se mit aussitôt à hurler.

« - Comment as-tu pu danser avec ce sale graisseux ! »

_Zen, Lily, reste calme... C'est Noël, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher..._

« - Ce sale graisseux, comme tu le dis, est mon coéquipier et colocataire, alors, évite de l'insulter s'il te plait... »

« - Là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi as-tu dansé avec lui ! C'est _moi_ ton petit ami, et pas lui ! »

« - Abrège, tu veux ! C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a demandé ! »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi tu lui as souri, hein ? Pourquoi tu t'es collée contre lui ! »

Rodrigue lui attrapa fermement le bras, presque violemment.

« - Je t'interdis de refaire ça ! Tu es avec moi, donc tu n'as pas à rester avec lui, tu n'as pas à rester avec d'autre garçons ! Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Et tu vas arrêter de rester avec Potter, Black et Lupin, tu passes plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi ! »

Lily sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« - Non mais ! De quoi je me mêle ! Je fais ce que je veux, non ? Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène maintenant, pas aujourd'hui ! C'est Noël, merde ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est me réprimander ! Avec toi, je n'ai le droit de ne rien faire ! » hurla-t-elle.

« - Lily, je... »

« - J'en ai marre de toi, de tes scènes, de tes reproches ! Avec toi, je ne peux pas vivre tranquille sans que tu commence à te montrer jaloux ! Et bien il va falloir faire avec mon coco ! Je ne vais pas changer d'amis selon ton bon plaisir, tu vas devoir t'y faire ! »

Une petite foule commençait à s'attrouper autour d'eux.

« - Ma chérie... »

« - Non, il n'y a pas de ma chérie qui tienne ! Tu sais, je viens de réaliser que je ne serais jamais heureuse et libre avec toi... »

Rodrigue la regarda d'un air désespéré. Son teint était livide. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça se finirait comme ça...

« - Lily, je t'en supplies, laisse-nous une dernière chance... »

« On n'en a que trop eu... » murmura la jeune fille d'une voix déchirée.

Elle se reprit, puis continua :

« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose? Je m'étais fixée un ultimatum, aujourd'hui, le bal, pour savoir si je restais avec toi ou non... Et bien, félicitation, tu viens de tout gâcher ! C'est fini entre nous ! Je te déteste, tu ne fais que tout foutre en l'air ! » termina Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se retourna et fendit le foule qui avait contemplé la dispute, sans remarquer que James, Sirius et Remus arboraient un sourire ravi et que Severus lui lançait un regard désolé, mais néanmoins satisfait.

Lily courut rapidement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, où elle s'effondra en pleurs sur une chaise. Elle ne releva la tête qu'en sentant une main sur son épaule. C'était May. Elle s'assit sur un siège à ses côtés et lui tendit un mouchoir. La jeune fille le saisit et se moucha, avant d'hoqueter :

« - Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable, non ? »

« - Pas du tout... Tu sais, dans l'histoire, tout le monde croit que c'est Rodrigue le méchant ! Tu as quand même le beau rôle, non ? » tente de la consoler son amie.

Lily sourit à travers ses larmes.

« - Si tu le dis... Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?... »

« - Bien sûr, il ne méritait que ça... Et toi, tu mérite mieux que lui ! »

« - Je... C'est horrible, je le déteste mais... »

« - Mais ?... »

« - Pourquoi suis-je si triste ?... Je crois que je l'aime encore, dans le fond... »

« - C'est normal que tu l'aimes encore, une partie de ton cœur ne cessera jamais de l'aimer... Les ruptures sont toujours douloureuses... Demande à Sandra... Malgré toutes les crasses que son dernier petit copain lui a fait, et malgré qu'elle le haïsse, je te jure que dans son cœur, elle tiendra toujours à lui... »

May marqua une pause.

« - Avec le temps, la douleur s'atténue et on passe à autre chose, mais on n'oublie pas, car cela fait partie de notre vie... »

Lily regardait sa meilleure amie d'un air éberlué.

« - Tu en sais des choses dis-moi ! Tu n'aurais pas pour ambition secrète de devenir psychomage ? » demanda la jeune fille, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« - Non, pas du tout, mais je peux au moins me vanter d'être une bonne amie, vu que je t'ai un peu remonté le moral ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sans doute la meilleure des amies que je ne puisse rêver d'avoir ! »

Elles se sourirent. Elles n'étaient toutes deux pas vraiment gâtées par la vie, et cela leur permettait de se comprendre, de se soutenir... Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent ainsi à parler de choses et d'autres, et peu à peu, les larmes de Lily se tarirent. Elles décidèrent alors de profiter de la fête quand Dumbledore arriva et fit signe aux musiciens d'arrêter.

« - Mes chers élèves, il est à présent 22 heures, et les premières, secondes et troisièmes années vont devoir rentrer à leur dortoir !... »

Un murmure de mécontentement s'éleva de la foule.

« - Cependant, comme je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir qui son le roi et la reine de notre bal de Noël, je vous accorde de rester pour le savoir ! Maintenant, passons aux résultats ! »

Le vieux directeur se dirigea vers l'estrade, où étaient posées les urnes, remplies à ra-bord. Il lança un sort pour décompter les points et les résultats s'élevèrent devant lui.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

« - Le roi et la reine du bal de Noël de cette année sont... James Potter et Lily Evans ! »

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sadique suprême! lol !

Je comptais à l'origine mettre le bal en un chapitre seulement, mais il aurait été beaucoup trop long par rapport à la longueur de mes chapitres. Je ne voudrais pas qu'après l'on m'accuse de faire de petits chapitres, alors qu'ils ont juste leur taille normale !

Donc, dans mon extrême sadisme, j'ai décidé de couper là ! (et niark !)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

And now, les **R.A.R s :**

ladybird :_ Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tu as été servie!lol! Allez, à+ ma belle!_

titliloo_Que de compliments (pique un fard) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfaite! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer ton avis! Bizzzz!_

Mlie:_ Et bien voici la suite!_

samikitty: _Merki pour le salaire! D'autant plus que de chapitre en chapitre, il ne cesse d'augmenter! (écrivaine trés, mais alors là, trés contente!) Pour Sirius, disons que c'est un peu comme je me l'imagine! Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer dans ta review! Allez, à+ ma belle!_

Roxy: _Je pense que pour la rupture, tu as été servie! Kiss xxx_

Le Saut de l'Ange: _Je suis contente que tu lises ma fic! Je suis flattée d'avoir ton opinion, car tu es une auteur que j'aime beaucoup! Pour la politique et Hitler, j'avoue que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps... Quant au fait qu'elles soient jumelles, j'ai quand même précisé qu'elles étaient de fausses jumelles (pas suicidaire!) En tout cas, bonne lecture! _

Thealie:_ Pour Rodrigue, je pense que tes soucis sont à présent finis, je me trompe?..._

April : _Et bien voici la suite (et la rupture!)_

cricritine _Merci!_

Rebecca-Black_Merki à toi aussi!_

Ambre Amberson_Je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! Et merci pour le salaire! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je fais ce que je peux, il ne faut pas être trop exigente! Ils se sont déjà allongés depuis la début de la fic, non? Et puis, en contre partie, certains auteurs font de longs chapitres et publient rarement, alors que moi, au contraire, je suis assez régulière! Tu vois, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire de reproches! Allez, à+_

lilpuce _Mes vacances ce sont assez bien passées, en effet! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as pleinement profité de ce chapitre, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire! Bizzz!_

nora: _La liste de Noël s'allonge à ce que je vois! Je pense que de mon côté, je vais ajouter un Johnny Deep (je viens de voir Neverlnd, et il est à mourir!) Pour Sirius et Sandy, je ne sais pas vraiment... Peut-être, qui sait, mais pour l'instant, j'ai assez de mal avec Lily, James, May et Remus! Quoi que, j'ai résolu le problème de Rodrigue!_

sadesirius :_ Merci beaucoup! Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir, et je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic! Pour TWWO, tu as vu, maintenant c'est réparé, mais il manque des chapitres! Grr... Bah, eureusement, comme tu le dis, y a ce site! Allez kiss!_

Naelia : _Pour Sirius, disons que je l'imagine comme ça (en terrrrriblement sexy!) Sinon, pour Lily et James, ça avance plutôt dans le bon sens non?_

Liliz Mamba: _Tu dois être soit parisienne, soit de Bordeaux, je me trompe? (Pour les départs en vacs!) Moi, je reprends les cours lundi! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!_

Voilà! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à bombarder de reviews !

N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE LES REVIEWS SONT LES SEULS SALAIRES DES AUTEURS ET QU'ELLES NOUS ENCOURAGENT BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER D'ÉCRIRE LA FIC !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que je pourrais m'améliorer !

En attendant le prochain chapitre, enjoy !

Kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices) !

Amicalement ,

Stellmaria...


	15. Le Bal de Noël partie II

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla... persos... blabla... lieux...blabla... appartiennent à JKR. ( Do you understand ?)

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos (inventés):**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et vient de se faire larguer par Lily ( voir chapitre 13). Il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père, sa mère est actuellement hospitalisée. May a un faible pour Remus Lupin ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine, suite à une trahison de son ancien petit-ami...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, était ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa sœur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _italique._

**PUB:** un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Et si vous voulez lire mes autres fics, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon compte et à me poster des reviews, histoire que j'aie votre avis!

Je voudrais adresser un grand merci à Nora pour ses traductions en jap' et ses reviews très gentilles! Miciii !

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 14: Le bal de Noël (_partie II _) -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Le vieux directeur se dirigea vers l'estrade, où étaient posées les urnes, remplies à ras-bord. Il lança un sort pour décompter les points et les résultats s'élevèrent devant lui._

_Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :_

_« - Le roi et la reine du bal de Noël de cette année sont... James Potter et Lily Evans ! »_

Lily lança à May un regard étonné. Son amie lui répondit par un sourire rassurant, quoique légèrement malicieux, puis elle la poussa à se frayer un chemin vers l'estrade.

_Quoi ? Moi, reine du bal ! C'est impossible... Comment ais-je pu être élue ?..._

Arrivée aux côtés du directeur, elle contempla la salle qui s'étendait au-devant. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, ce qui la rendait affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle voyait un peu plus loin James, qui n'était pas encore arrivé, trop occupé à échanger des poignées de mains avec ses amis, qui le félicitaient. Près du buffet, Tonks, Lizzie et Frederick s'empiffraient de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, tout en lui faisant de grands signes de mains et en scandant « _Vive la reine Lily Potter_ », chose qui l'agaçait quelques peu, tout en l'amusant en grande partie.

Enfin, lorsque le « roi » arrive sur l'estrade, Dumbledore déclara :

« - Comme il se doit, le roi et la reine vont chacun dire un petit mot à la salle. Miss Evans, je vous en prie... »

_Mince !... Je ne savais pas que l'on devait dire quelque chose ! Je n'ai rien prévu ! Bon, c'est un peu logique vu que je ne pensais pas, n'imaginais même pas être élue..._

Lily s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Je vous remercie fortement, tous et toutes, de m'avoir élue ! Je vous avoue que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, et que je suis très surprise. Je me sens flattée que vous m'ayez choisie ! Alors je vais tenter d'honorer du mieux que je peux le bal, et je m'assurerais qu'il se passe sans trop d'incidents, puisque je tiens un des principaux perturbateur près de moi jusqu'à minuit ! » ajouta-telle en jetant un coup d'œil espiègle vers James. « Dans tous les cas, comptez sur moi pour vous re-souhaiter un Joyeux bal de Noël ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

Les applaudissements s'empressèrent de fuser des quatre coins de la salle, tandis que les joues de Lily se coloraient d'un rouge très vif. James pris à son tour la parole.

« - Mes chers élèves de Poudlard, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux que vous m'ayez élu !... Non pas que j'en doutais, mais cela fait toujours plaisir ! » ajouta-t-il avec humour. « J'en avais d'ailleurs fait le pari avec Sirius, qui était sans doute mon plus sérieux concurrent ! Au fait Sirius, n'oublie pas que tu me dois onze Bombes à bouse ! » s'exclama-t-il en interpellant son meilleur ami.

Les élèves se mirent à rire.

« - Nous étions tellement sûrs de gagner que nous avions tous les deux préparé de petits discours ! Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu le mien, il s'est sans doute transformé en essai, guère convainquant je vous l'accorde, de Divination ! »

James reprit son souffle et enchaîna :

« - Ma seule crainte était de me retrouver avec une compagne guère plaisante, mais fort heureusement, le bon goût de la gent masculine de Poudlard ne s'est pas démenti, et c'est avec bonheur que je partage mon trône avec notre préfête en chef, la délicieuse Lily Evans ! »

Les garçons se mirent à siffler.

« - Et, comme elle vous l'a dit il y a peu, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un Joyeux Bal de Noël ! »

Les élèves se remirent à applaudir avec vivacité, puis la directeur reprit la parole.

« - Et pour conclure cette remise de trône, avant que les plus jeunes n'aillent se coucher, veuillez tous deux vous approcher de moi... »

Lily et James s'approchèrent lentement.

« - Je vais vous lancer un sort, de sorte que vous ne puissiez vous éloigner l'un de l'autre de plus de deux mètres, et ce, jusqu'à minuit ! _Collitado ! _»

Une petite lumière violette enveloppa les deux élèves, puis se dissipa rapidement. Lorsque James voulu reculer pour reprendre sa place initiale, il se trouva projeté contre Lily.

« - Ah, oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que si vous vous éloignez, le sort vous projette l'un contre l'autre... Et maintenant, que la soirée continue ! Les professeurs vont se charger de ramener les première, seconde et troisième années dans leurs dortoirs !... » acheva Dumbledore, tandis que la musique des « _Brocéliand's New Age_ » commençait à recouvrir sa voix, et que les élèves retournaient sur la piste de danse...

**o§o§O§o§o**

May observait de loin Lily en train de se dépêtrer de James. Ils venaient, pour l'énième fois, de se percuter. Et elle était persuadée que, malgré ses protestations, cette situation ne déplaisait guère à James...

Elle sentit un main se poser sur son bras. Se retournant, elle se retrouva noyée dans de beaux yeux couleur miel...

« - Ah, je te trouve enfin ! » souffla Remus, « Tu te rappelles que l'on est ensemble au bal ?... »

« - Oui, bien sûr, mais j'étais en train de consoler Lily, la pauvre déprimait malgré tout... »

« - Bah... Elle va mieux non ? » répondit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Lily était en train de crier à James qu'il l'avait _encore_ faite tomber, tout en fusillant de regard Sirius, qui ne manquait pas de se moquer d'elle.

« - Disons qu'elle a repris de l'aplomb... » concéda May.

« - Contrairement à Rodrigue, tu l'as vu ?... »

« - Non, pas depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi ? »

« - Il est complètement effondré. Il est allé directement se coucher. Il était livide le pauvre, et il se retenait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer : à mon avis... Rodrigue aimait vraiment Lily... »

« - Elle aussi, elle l'aimait... »

« - Je n'en doute pas, mais il fallait bien que ça rate... Ils n'étaient pas bien ensemble... Sur le coup, ils vont se sentir vraiment mal, mais après, ils se rendront compte que c'est mieux ainsi, et ils redeviendront peut-être amis... »

« - Une chance que Rodrigue ne soit pas resté, il aurait été vraiment déprimé en sachant que Lily est la reine avec James... Déjà qu'il savait que Jamesie à un faible pour Lil'... »

« - Bon, on va arrêter de parler de ça, ou c'est moi qui vais déprimer ! » plaisanta Remus, « Tu viens danser ?... »

Les pommettes de May prirent un jolie teinte rosée, qui, d'après Remus, s'accordaient merveilleusement avec sa robe...

« - Avec plaisir... »

Le lycanthrope la saisit par la main, et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, qui, elle, noua ses mains autour de son cou.

Au loin, James, Sirius, Lily et Sandra les observaient avec amusement.

May ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse musclé du loup-garou et se laissa porter par la danse.

Remus resserra son étreinte. Il était aux anges. Le bon moment était-il enfin arrivé ?... Dépasserait-il ses craintes ?... La fille qu'il aimait était là, dans ses bras, et, tout en connaissant son secret, elle ne le repoussait pas, loin de là... Oserait-il l'embrasser ?...

Finalement, ce fut May qui osa. Lentement, elle releva sa tête et plongea son regard d'ébène dans celui du jeune homme. Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres et les déposa doucement, délicatement sur celles du loup-garou. Celui-ci, comprenant que ses sentiments étaient partagés, pris l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser, jouant avec ses lèvres, caressant sa langue, tout en la tenant ferment dans ses bras... Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le souffle leur manqua. Remus contempla May...

Il la trouvait si belle en cet instant, les joues rougies, le souffle haletant, les yeux brillant de tendresse, de désir et d'amour... Il murmura :

« - May, je... Je t'aime... »

« - Je suppose que tu te doutes de ma réponse ?... »

« - En effet... »

Elle l'embrassa alors plus passionnément, profitant de l'instant présent, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils ne furent tirés de leur douce rêverie que par le bruit des applaudissements que leurs amis venaient de faire retentir...

Lily, James, Sandra et Sirius les contemplaient d'un air ravis. Leurs deux amis avaient enfin admis leurs sentiments ! James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers Remus.

« - Félicitations mon vieux ! C'est super que vous soyez enfin ensemble ! »

« - Oui, » ajouta Lily, « vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux ! »

« - Quoique pas très rapides à la détente, vu que cela va faire deux ans que vous vous tournez autour ! » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sirius.

May le regarda en souriant puis lui dit :

« - Sirius, sincèrement, je vous emmerde tes opinions et toi ! »

Sirius baissa la tête d'un air penaud.

« - Ben quoi, je ne fais que dire la vérité !... »

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien faire un tour dehors, avec May, enfin, si tu veux bien... » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la concernée.

« - Volontiers » répondit-t-elle en souriant.

« - Alors, à tout à l'heure vous quatre ! » finit Remus.

Il prit May par la taille et ils se dirigèrent tous deux, enlacés, vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, vers le parc décoré pour l'occasion. James se tourna vers les trois autres et s'exclama :

« -Vous venez, on va les suivre ! »

Lily mit ses mains autour de sa taille.

« - James Potter, il n'en est pas question, il faut respecter leur vie privée et leurs premiers instants de vie de couple ! N'as tu pas honte de proposer cela ! » gronda-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

« - Mais... Allez, ne te fâche pas Lily jolie... »

Sirius et Sandra échangèrent un coup d'œil, et, semblant pour la première fois d'accord sur un point, lancèrent :

« - Bon... On ne voudrais pas vous déranger... On va aller un peu plus loin... »

« - C'est ça, partez , abandonnez moi seul face aux foudres de Lily, je ne vous en voudrez pas ! » dit James, la mine faussement fâchée alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Sirius se contenta de lui répondre par un regard qui se voulait innocent, puis partit dans la foule. James se retourna, près à faire face aux réprimandes de Lily. Mais, curieusement, celle-ci souriait.

« - Ne me dis pas que je suis si terrible que ça, quand même ! »

« - Ben... Il faut avouer que parfois... »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Disons que tu n'as pas volé ton surnom de Lily la tigresse... »

Lily éclata de rire.

« - Bon, j'essaierai de contrôler mes sautes d'humeur, ça te va ? »

James soupira, soulagé.

« - Ouf, une chance que tu sois de bonne humeur ! »

« - Oui, plus ou moins... »

« - Tu penses à Sanchez ? »

« - A ton avis ?... »

Le jeune homme se tut, puis repris.

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas sortir, parce qu'un peu d'air frais ne fait de mal à personne, tu ne trouves pas ?... »

« - James, si c'est encore une de tes ruses pour suivre May et... »

James la coupa.

« - Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je proposait de sortir, sans la moindre arrière pensée, pas de filature ne rien !... Mais maintenant que tu le dis... »

« - James... »

« - D'accord, je me tais... Mais on sort quand même ?... »

Lily acquiesça d'un air résigné. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à James Potter ?... Quand ce dernier désirait quelque chose, il mettait toute son énergie à l'avoir... Énergie qui manquait en ce moment à Lily, encore déprimée par sa brusque rupture... De toute façon, elle ne serait pas obligée de suivre James bien longtemps, vu que le sort que Dumbledore leur avait lancé perdrait bientôt son effet.

Elle se laissa entraîner par le jeune homme, et aussi par le sortilège _Collitado_, à l'extérieur. Il y faisait, malgré la neige, pas très froid, car Dumbledore s'était débrouillé à ce qu'il y fasse une température agréable. Les jardins avaient été merveilleusement décorés. De longues allées enneigées s'entrecroisaient, sous des branches d'arbres qui étaient, grâce à la magie, déjà en fleur. Aux croisements, des fontaines scintillantes laissaient tomber une eau cristalline. De nombreux bosquets et bancs était entreposées ça et là, et le tout donnait un paysage féerique.

James lui désigna de la main un banc, où ils s'installèrent en silence. Lily, mal à l'aise, commença à parler.

« - Ils ont bien décorés les jardins, non ? »

« - Oui... Je trouve que ça fait bien... Je peux te poser une question ? »

« - Bien sûr... »

« - Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas te vexer ?... » demanda James, l'air inquiet.

Lily lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« - Du moment que tu ne racontes pas de bêtises... »

« - Et bien, pourquoi avais tu l'air aussi amie, complice même, avec Servillus ?... »

Lily réfléchit. Elle s'attendait à cette question, bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à James qu'elle et Severus étaient amis, autant par crainte de la réaction du griffondor que pour tenir sa promesse envers Severus, qui souhaitait que leur amitié ne s'ébruite pas.

« - Et bien, disons que depuis que je suis préfête en chef, nous avons tenté de mettre nos différents de côté, pour la bonne marche de notre travail... Et, de fil en aiguille, nous en sommes venus à nous respecter et même à ne plus être ennemis... Nous discutons ensemble de temps en temps, et c'est quelqu'un de très cultivé, qui me donne d'excellents conseils... »

James la contempla. Il était certes étonné du point de vu de la jeune fille, mais il respectait son choix même s'il ne l'approuvait pas. Il craignait juste que, si Severus venait à entendre parler de l'amour qu'il portait à Lily, il ne la dissuade de lui donner une chance... Ce serait après tout en tout bien, tout honneur, vu ce que James et Sirius lui avaient fait subir l'an passé, dans la cabane hurlante... Il faudrait qu'il aille en parler à Snape.

«- James ? Tu penses à quoi ?... »

« - Oh, rien, rien du tout... »

« - Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Le griffondor l'observait, amusé par son inquiétude... Comment lui en vouloir, elle était si belle, si désirable... En cet instant, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser...

« - Bien sûr que non... Je ne dirais pas que je suis heureux, mais c'est ta décision, et si tu es sûre de son honnêteté... »

« - Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet ! »

James lui sourit, puis reprit :

« - Au fait, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la reine du bal ?... »

« - C'est assez inattendu ! Vraiment, j'étais très surprise ! Heureusement que c'était toi le roi, car je craignais que ce soit quelqu'un que je n'aime pas... »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux.

« - Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes bien ?... »

« - Disons que tu es supportable... »

James plongea ses yeux dans ce regard si vert qui lui faisait face. Ne parvenant plus à résister, il pencha sa tête vers Lily...

La jeune fille regardait , immobile, James s'approcher. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait faire et n'arrivait plus à bouger.

_Oh mon dieu, non ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend... Je ne veux pas être un de ses groupies... Je ne pensais pas qu'il me considérait ainsi... Il n'a aucune délicatesse, je viens à peine de rompre... Mais... Après tout, pourquoi pas ?... Non, je ne céderai pas, je ne l'aime pas..._

Lily se releva brusquement.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« - Lily, je suis désolé... »

« - Comment peux-tu être si ingrat ! Je te faisais confiance ! Finalement, je ne suis pour toi qu'une proie de plus ?... »

« - Non, pas du tout, ne vas pas t'imaginer ça, tu te trompe, Lily, je suis sincère, je t'... »

« - Non, tu ne m'aime pas... Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais attendu... Tu as profité de ma faiblesse, du fait que je vienne de rompre avec Rodrigue... Je te considérai comme un ami... Finalement, tu n'es qu'un être abject ! »

Lily le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir en courant vers le château. James resta seul, debout, le regard vide... Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il tourna la tête et vit May et Remus qui accouraient.

« - On a entendu des cris, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?... »

James murmura, plus à lui même qu'à ses amis.

« - Je suis un gros con... J'ai tout fait foirer... »

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sadik suprême, the retour!

Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de finir comme ça, mais que voulez vous, ils ne vont pas se mettre ensemble direct ! Allez, arrêtez de bouder, enjoy !

**R.A.R.s :**

titliloo: _ Miciiiiii! C'est très gentil! Pour Lily et Rogue, ils sont plus ou moins amis, mais adorent toujours s'embêter! Leur amitié sera assez importante pour la fic... En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Kiss xxx!_

Lily(ne) : _ Merki! Ah, les grands esprits se rencontrent! (niveau sadisme) Et bien, bonne vacances, j'espère, tout comme toi, que j'aurai eu le temps de publier beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres quand tu reviendra! Et ne te laisse pas faire par tes frères! Bizzzzzz_

ewilan59_Aïe, pas de chance, c'est la rentrée pour toi! (Comme pour moi, mais je suis rentrée il y a une semaine déjà) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Kiss!_

La p'tite Clo_Et bien voici la suite!_

April : _Je vois que la rupture t'a beaucoup plu! Mais par contre, évite de me trucider pour ce chapitre! Gros kiss!_

cricritine_ Merki! Je pense que pour ce chapitre, niveau sadisme, je bats tous les records!lol! _

nono :_ Que de compliments!... (rougi) Vraiment, c'est très gentil! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite t'a plu!_

nora :_ Tu as raison, sur ce coup-là, Rodrigue a été trés con! Mais bon, il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de lui! Je crois que tu tiens beaucoup au couple (même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voit le jour) entre Sandra et Sirius... Il y aura peut-être une petite romance, mais n'oublie pas que Jason, le grand ami de Sandy, va bientôt arriver! Sinon, comme tu l'as lu, ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment romantique entre Jamesie et Lil'! On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas! Au fait, pour notre liste de Noël, que penses-tu de Tom Riddle (Jedusort) et d'Oliver Wood (Dubois)? Ils sont à mon gout, plus qu'intéressants!... On devrait ouvrir un harem d'hommes! Allez, gros gros kiss et ciao bella!_

lilpuce_Et oui, plus de Rodrigue! Mais je pense que dans deux chapitres (si mes calculs sont justes!), tu vas être plus que ravie! Et merci pour tes voeux d'anniversaire! Bizzzzz!_

Thealie_Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent! Espérons que tu ne me tueras pas après celui-là!_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET QU'ELLES NOUS ENCOURAGENT BEAUCOUP À ÉCRIRE !

N'hésitez pas de vous montrer critiques, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que je pourrais m'améliorer !

En attendant le prochain chapitre,

Kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices) !

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	16. Le réveillon du 31 Décembre

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tout le petit monde se trouvant dans les pages des tomes d'Harry Potter et que je réutilise à ma guise appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon esprit pas très net !

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos (inventés):**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et vient de se faire larguer par Lily ( voir chapitre 13). Il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père, sa mère est actuellement hospitalisée. May sort depuis peu avec Remus Lupin (voir chapitre 14) ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine, suite à une trahison de son ancien petit-ami...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, était ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa sœur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _italique._

**PUB:** un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Et si vous voulez lire mes autres fics, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon compte et à me poster des reviews, histoire que j'ai votre avis!

Je voudrais adresser un grand merci à Nora pour ses traductions en jap' et ses reviews très gentilles! Miciii ! Ne rougis pas Nora, tu le mérites bien, tes reviews me font toujours vraiment plaisir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 15: Réveillon du 31 décembre et triste nouvelle -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Dortoir des filles de Griffondor de septième année, 2 h du matin :

« - May ?... »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu dors ?... »

« - Ça t'arrive de poser des questions intelligentes ? »

« - Oh ça va !... »

« - Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?... »

« - De Lily... Je m'inquiète pour elle... Elle ne parle quasiment plus à personne et ne sort pratiquement jamais de son dortoir... Elle en a même changé le mot de passe pour éviter que l'on puisse entrer... »

« - Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué... »

« - Je pense que c'est les retombées de sa rupture avec Rodrigue... Elle a du mal à s'y faire... »

« - Si ce n'était que ça... »

Un grand froissement de drap se fit entendre et la lumière s'alluma. Sandra s'était assise sur son lit, ses cheveux ébouriffés autour de son visage. Elle se tourna vers le seul autre lit de la pièce, où dormait May.

« - De quoi veux-tu parler ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore, je me trompe ?... »

« - Pas vraiment... »

« - Et... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?... » demanda Sandra en scrutant son amie d'un regard inquisiteur.

« - Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout... »

La jolie brune sauta de son lit pour atterrir sur celui de May. Elle s'y installa confortablement.

« - Vas-y, raconte !... »

« - Pff... Je suis fatiguée, ça na peut pas attendre demain ?... »

« - Non, allez, ne me fais pas languir ! »

« - Grmbl... Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi Sandy !... »

« - Je sais, je sais... Allez, raconte... »

May se réinstalla dans son lit et commença :

« - Tu te rappelles du bal ? »

« - Question idiote... »

« - Oh, ça va !... Bon, tu te rappelles quand Remus venait de m'embrasser... Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai fait, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail... Alors, tu t'en rappelles ?... »

« - Encore heureux que je m'en rappelle ! Lil' et moi attendions ce moment depuis deux ans ! »

May ignora sa remarque.

« - Bon, après, avec Remus, nous sommes sortis dehors, et apparemment, Lily et James aussi sont sortis, peu de temps après nous, car nous les avons vu s'asseoir sur un banc. On n'était pas très loin, à quelques bosquets de distance. »

« - Ah oui, je m'en rappelle, Sirius et moi les avions laissés seuls pour éviter d'avoir à subir les foudres de Lily... »

« - Et qu'est ce que qui s'est passé après, quand vous étiez seuls tous les deux ?... » la taquina May.

« - Rien de très intéressant... On s'est engueulés puis on est partis chacun de notre côté... »

« - Vous êtes des cas désespérants... »

« - Tant mieux ! Allez, continue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... »

« - Et bien, d'un coup, on a entendu des éclats de voix... On a accouru vers l'endroit où se trouvaient auparavant Jamesie et Lil', mais cette dernière venait apparemment de partir, laissant James seul... »

« - Attends, le sort n'était pas censé les empêcher de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? »

« - Oui mais il était déjà minuit passé... Quand on est arrivé, on a demandé à James ce qui se passait, et il nous à juste dit : « _Je suis un gros con... J'ai tout fait foirer..._ ». Il avait l'air complètement déprimé... On lui a demandé plus de détails, et tout ce qu'on a pu en tirer, c'est qu'il avait tenté d'embrasser Lily, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout bien pris... »

« - Tu m'étonnes, elle venait à peine de rompre et l'autre qui se la ramène qui essaie de l'embrasser... James a décidément un sérieux manque de tact... »

« - Enfin, au final, Lily pense que James se fout de sa gueule depuis le début, qu'il voulait juste avoir une conquête de plus... »

« - Et donc, elle déprime deux fois plus... »

« - Tout à fait !... »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. May reprit la parole :

« - Bon, demain, c'est le réveillon du 31 Décembre, on va essayer de la sortir un peu, quitte à la soûler au Whisky Pur Feu... »

« - ... »

« - Quoi ? »

« - C'est bien la raisonnable May Parker qui me parle ? Je suis sûre qu'un esprit malfaisant t'a ensorcelée... Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser à la soûler au Whisky ! »

« - Ben... Oui, pourquoi ? »

« - Va falloir que je dise à Remus de te surveiller, tu m'inquiètes... » grommela Sandra en se recouchant dans son lit.

May l'observa quelques instants d'un air amusé, avant de faire de même.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves n'étant pas repartis chez eux après Noël se retrouvèrent ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. Lily, comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis le bal, mangeait à l'extrémité de la table, n'adressant la parole à personne sauf à ses meilleures amies, mais en utilisant le minimum de mots possible.

May et Sandra se regardaient par dessus la table d'un air désespéré. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Lily refusait obstinément de parler un tant soit peu, de sortir, de faire la moindre chose autre que de s'enfermer à tout bout de champ dans sa chambre.

Un peu plus loin, les Maraudeurs, Peter ayant été mis au courant, les regardaient d'un air désolé. James n'avait, comme Lily, pas l'air vraiment dans son assiette. D'après May, qui tenait l'information de Remus, avec qui elle passait désormais beaucoup de temps, James culpabiliserait énormément, et déprimerait en pensant qu'il n'a plus la moindre chance...

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Une nuée d'hiboux et de chouettes en tous genres recouvrit la Grande Salle, chacun cherchant fébrilement son destinataire.

Une chouette hulotte déposa une enveloppe devant Sandra.

« - Hey, les filles, regardez ! C'est Jason, vous savez, le frère de Lizzie, qui était avec moi à Salem. Il m'envoie une carte ! »

« - C'est cool pour toi ! » dit May en souriant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?... » demanda Lily.

Sandra et May la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que Lily parlait de tout le repas.

« - Tu... Comment se fait-il que tu t'intéresse à ça, alors que tu ne parles plus de rien depuis plusieurs jours ?... » demanda Sandra d'un ton à la fois perplexe et ravi.

« - Ben quoi, s'il y a une chance de te caser, je suis partante moi !... »

« - Et bien moi, de mon côté, je suis contente de retrouver notre bonne vielle Lily ! » s'exclama la concernée.

« - Je n'allais quand même pas vous pourrir les vacances avec mes déprimes... De toute façon, c'était inévitable que je rompe avec Rodrigue... Même si je suis encore horriblement triste, j'essaie de faire bonne figure... Quant à James, les filles, soyez sympas, évitez de me parler de lui !... »

« - Tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu recommences à être heureuse !... » lui promit May.

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

« - Je ferais de mon mieux... Alors, Sandy, qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte de beau ce Jason ?... »

« - Oh, pas grand chose, il me demande si je vais bien et... Ah, tiens, il va venir en Angleterre pour un stage de DFCM, en janvier et en février, car il veut devenir auror... C'est vrai que notre pays forme les meilleurs aurors du monde sorcier ! C'est notre grande spécialité ! »

« - Et en Amérique, c'est quoi ?... »

« - C'est la métamorph... »

Sandra fut coupée par un bras la bousculant dans son dos. En tournant la tête, les trois filles virent Rodrigue quitter la salle en courant, ses amis assis quelques places plus loin lui criant de revenir. Dumbledore se leva de son siège directorial et sortit, partant à la recherche du jeune homme. Sandra jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies, qui haussèrent les épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après vous ?... » demanda Sandra.

« - Si vous voulez de savoir de quoi il s'agit, faites le sans moi. Je ne veux rien savoir... » dit Lily.

May, prudente, décida de changer de sujet de conversation, pour ne pas déprimer la préfête.

« - Bon, on fait quoi ce soir, pour le réveillon ? »

« - Je propose que l'on aille à Pré au lard » dit Sandra, « Dumbledore a permis aux élèves à partir de la cinquième année de sortir jusqu'à une heure du matin, pour fêter la nouvelle année au village. Ils ont mis des mesures de sécurité en place, de manière à ce que l'on soit à peu près tranquilles... »

« - Cool, on pourra boire du Whisky Pur Feu ! » s'exclama May d'un air enjoué.

Lily la regarda d'un air perplexe. Sandra lui souffla :

« - Elle commence vraiment à m'inquiéter... »

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily se regarda un dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle s'était vêtue d'une petite robe noire, assez courte d'un côté et plus longue de l'autre, à fines bretelles. Un collier de fines perles irisées ornait son cou. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux auburn en un coiffure assez compliquée et élégante, et elle portait à ses pieds des chaussures à talons aiguille parées de fines lanières de cuir noir. À ses oreilles pendaient des boucles d'argent en forme de larmes.

Elle s'était habillée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année, tentant de masquer ses yeux fatigués d'avoir pleuré, et les cernes qui commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux à force d'insomnies. Même si elle essayait vraiment, du moins en public, de paraître de nouveau gaie et enjouée, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, la tristesse ne mettait pas longtemps à rejaillir.

La jeune fille, presque femme, saisit sa cape de fourrure, que sa mère lui avait envoyé à l'occasion de Noël, et s'en recouvrit les épaules. Elle prit son sac à main et quitta sa chambre, après avoir souhaité un joyeux réveillon à Lady Lyanna qui trinquait joyeusement avec Artémis, une déesse grecque venue la rejoindre dans son tableau.

Lily traversa rapidement la salle commune, qui était déserte et sortit dans les couloirs. Elle pressa le pas en direction du Grand Hall.

_Pff...Pourquoi suis-je systématiquement en retard ! J'espère que les autres ne m'en voudront pas... Quoi que, avec Picott, ils ne doivent pas encore être sortis... Ce vieux acariâtre ne sourira certainement jamais, même pour le nouvel an !..._

Arrivée en vue des grands escaliers, Lily accéléra le pas. Elle arriva enfin dans le Hall, qui était toujours plein d'élèves, le concierge ne les ayant, comme elle l'avait prédit, pas encore laissés sortir. Elle aperçut au loin May et Sandra, en train de discuter avec Remus. Ce-dernier avait accepté de ne pas rester avec les Maraudeurs pour passer le réveillon avec sa petite amie. La jeune fille avança vers eux, mais dans sa précipitation, percuta James, qui se trouvait lui aussi, avec Sirius et Peter, dans le Hall.

Lily releva la tête, et afficha une mine fermée en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

« - Désolée... » grommela-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de repartir quand elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras. James s'exclama :

« - Non Lily, tu ne vas pas partir, il faut que l'on parle, j'en ai marre de cette situation, ça ne rime à rien !... »

« - Je crois que je t'ai tout dit l'autre soir... »

« - Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer !... »

« - Il n'y a rien à expliquer... Tu t'es servi de moi, je n'ai rien vu, je t'ai fait confiance et je me suis fait avoir comme une sotte ! » siffla Lily. « Maintenant, lâche-moi, et ne me parle plus, tu me dégoûtes... »

Elle se dégagea brusquement et fendit la foule en direction de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, May lui demanda :

« - Ça va Lily ? Je veux dire... »

Non ça ne va pas, je viens de jeter James alors que je sais qu'au fond de moi je n'en ai aucune envie... Mais je refuse de lui pardonner...

« - Je vais on ne peut mieux ! Si tu savais comme cela fait du bien de dire ses quatre vérités aux autres !... »

« - Tu es sûre ?... »

« - Mais oui je te dis !... »

May la regarda l'air guère convaincue, puis elle haussa les épaules. Lily parlerait si elle le voulait, elle n'allait pas la forcer... Apollon Picott commença à appeler les élèves pour les laisser sortir. Bientôt, le petit groupe se retrouva dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Tous quatre marchaient d'un pas vif, Lily et Sandra devant, et May et Remus, enlacés, derrière. Les lumières du petit village se dessinèrent vite devant eux et ils se retrouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard, à l'abri du froid, dans l'échoppe des « Trois Balais », décorée en salle de fête pour l'occasion. Mme Rosmerta s'approcha pour leur demander leur commande.

« - Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me servir un Whisky Pur Feu ?... » demanda May.

La patronne du bar afficha une mine étonnée, mais acquiesça, avant de repartir vers le comptoir pour servir les commandes. Lily se tourna vers son amie.

« - May, vraiment, il va falloir que tu m'expliques... Comment toi, si sage et raisonnable demande sans arrêt du Whisky ? »

May pouffa de rire.

« - Ne cherche pas, c'est une histoire stupide... Un pari... Vraiment, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être su... »

« - May... Allez, raconte nous !... » lui demanda Remus, en lui déposant, en guise d'argument, un baiser sur les lèvres.

« - Vraiment, c'est trop bête !... C'est à cause de Sirius...

Remus afficha une mine étonnée.

« - Vous vous rappelez des dernières vacances de la Toussaint ? Et bien une fois, j'étais restée trop longtemps à un entraînement... Sirius aussi... Il a commencé à me taquiner à propos de mon faible pour toi Remus... Ce à quoi j'ai bien évidemment riposté. Puis, il m'a demandé si je tenais vraiment à toi, et il m'a mise au défi de faire une recherche sur... un truc... Alors, je lui ai en contre partie aussi donné un défi, que je ne révèlerai pas, car je n'en ai pas le droit, mais comme il faut avouer que c'était assez dur, il a rajouté que je devais boire du Whisky Pur Feu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux, mais il me l'a rappelé au bal... Et voilà ! Il faut admettre que ce soir là on n'était pas très nets... On avait un peu bu de Bierraubeurre, et ça ne nous a pas réussi... »

Lily plaisanta :

« - Oulà, May, tu te dévergondes ! Toi faire un pari avec Sirius ? C'est pas très prudent ! Tu devais vraiment ne pas être dans ton état normal! »

« - Puisque je te le dis ! »

« - Mais c'était quoi, ce _truc_ ? » s'enquit Remus.

« - Quelque chose, dont je préfère ne pas parler tant que je ne l'aurai pas fini ! »

Remus s'apprêtait à pauser de nouvelles questions mais, heureusement pour May, il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Mme Rosmerta, qui déposa les commandes sur la table. May soupira d'un air faussement tragique :

« - Bon, l'heure est venue mes amis, je dois le faire... »

Et elle vida cul sec son verre, sous l'œil amusé des autres convives.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, avec une May quelques peu éméchée. Vers dix heures du soir, Lily eut la désagréable surprise de voir entrer dans le bar James, Peter et Sirius.

« - Oh non, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de nous pourrir la soirée... »

« - Que veux tu... C'est l'une des échoppes les plus connues du village, tout le monde y va... Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils feraient exception... » dit calmement Sandra.

« - Et puis tu n'as pas à en vouloir à Sirius et à Pete, ils n'y sont pour rien.. » ajouta Remus.

« - Tu as raison, je me montre ingrate... Bah, ce n'est sans doute pas eux qui vont me déranger ! » conclut Lily.

Et elle marqua le coup en buvant une gorgée de Whisky, que May avait tenu à faire goûter à tout le monde. Aux alentours de minuit, un hibou grand-duc de couleur grise entra dans la salle, profitant de l'arrivée d'autres clients, et se posa devant Lily.

Celle-ci, étonnée, saisit la missive. Elle pâlit brusquement en reconnaissant l'écriture de Rodrigue.

_Ah non ! Il ne va pas me gâcher le réveillon celui-là !... Je lirais sa lettre plus tard !..._

Elle froissa l'enveloppe et l'enfouit dans une des poches de sa cape.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda May.

« - Rien... Je devrai peut-être jeter cette lettre mais je suis curieuse de connaître son contenu... »

« - Et de qui est-ce ?... »

« - De quelqu'un... »

« - Oh, allez, ne nous oblige pas à te supplier !... »

« - Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as rien voulu nous dire à propos de Sirius, Mayly ! »

« - Mais c'est pas juste ! Mon pari, c'est différent ! »

« - Non, absolument pas ! » finit Lily d'un air espiègle.

Tout à coup, les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent. On entendit la voix de Mme Rosemerta s'élever :

« - Chers clients, villageois de Pré au Lard et élèves de Poudlard, il est minuit moins cinq. Comme se veut la tradition dans mon échoppe, nous allons allumer la musique, et dans le noir, tous le monde va danser... Quant il sera minuit, tous les messieurs devront embrasser leur partenaire ! Et pas de chichis ! Allez, mêlez vous tous ! »

De la musique commença à retentir dans la pièce. C'était une chanson moldue, « _She loves you _», des Beatles, un groupe très en vogue en 1977. Lily et ses trois amis se levèrent et se mêlèrent à la foule, quoi que Lily observa que Remus et May ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

_Ah, l'amour !..._

Les lumières s'éteignirent complètement et la jeune fille commença à se déhancher dans le noir, sur la piste. Elle heurta quelqu'un, et cette personne profitant d'avoir trouver une partenaire posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et commença à la faire tournoyer. Son partenaire était assurément un excellent danseur. Au fil de la musique, elle se rapprocha, en tâtonnant, de plus en plus de lui.

Bientôt, la chanson fut finie, et Lily pouvait entendre le décompte des secondes avant la nouvelle année. Son mystérieux cavalier lui souffla à l'oreille :

« - Pourrais-je avoir le droit, lorsque nous passerons dans la nouvelle année, à goûter vos douces lèvres ?... »

« - Pourquoi pas, soyons fous... » répondit Lily.

Elle savait très bien qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais accepté, mais elle se sentait heureuse, l'esprit un peu embrumé par le Whisky que May lui avait fait ingurgiter... Les clients de la salle était de plus en plus nombreux à décompter les secondes. Lily se rapprocha de son compagnon.

« - 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNÉE 1978 !

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, chaste, mais emplis de sensualité et de tendresse... Au goût légèrement fruité lui sembla-t-il. Elle resta un petit moment collé contre son amant d'un soir. Elle n'avait jamais connu cela, pas même avec Rodrigue...

Les lumières se rallumèrent. Lily entrouvrit les yeux. Elle fut tout d'abord éblouie par la clarté des lampes, puis le visage du jeune homme se dessina.

Alors, la vérité lui apparut, aussi surprenante que gênante. Elle se trouvait enlacée au milieu de la scène dans les bras de James Potter, qui la regardait d'un air aussi étonné qu'elle...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et un nouveau chapitre de fait! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

**R.A.R.s :**

titliloo :_ Et oui, je suis une sadique!lol! Allez, à!_

nono ---- :_ Ton nouveau pseudo est pas mal! Sinon, merci encore pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite t'a plu! Ciao!_

Trinity1412_ Mais non, je ne vais pas trop le faire souffrir! Mais bon, quui aime bien châtie bien! Et je te remercie au passage encore une fois pour toutes tes reviews!_

_C'est vraiment trés gentil! Allez, gros gros kiss xxx!_

charlieou:_ Et bien j'espère que la suite t'a plu!_

ilaï:_ Lol! Oui, il n'est pas très délicat notre Jamesie!_

Liliz Mamba_ Je sais, je ne l'insulte pas, c'est lui qui s'insulte tout seul! lol! Et puis, je pense que si Lily n'était pas sortie avec Rodrigue, James, Sirius et Remus ne seraient jamais devenus amis (et alliés) avec May et Sandra, et James ne serait pas "ami" avec Lily! Donc Rodrigue est, selon moi, plus une aide qu'autre chose (bien qu'i ressemble plus à un obstacle!) Allez, à+ et kiss de la sadik suprême!_

La p'tite Clo_Regarde à la réponse que j'ai fait plus haut, et tu verras que c'était "nécéssaire" qu'elle sorte avec Rodrigue! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Jamesie et Lil' seront un jour ensemble! (Un jour...) lol! Bizzzzz!_

nora :_ Moi? Faire honneur au marquis de Sade? Je suis flattée! vraiment!lol! Et puis; le temps que Lily se réconcilie avec James, je crois que ma fic va encre durer! Quant à Jason, tu le verras bientôt! Ne te décourage pas! Sinon, continuons notre liste de Noël! Hum... Je ne sais pas i tu connais la fic de Viviane, "Le phénix doré", mais dedans, Damien Malefoy is so sexy!(bave) Pour les persos de mangas, je te laisse agir! Et tu n'as pas volé ton remerciement de début de chapitre! Allez, kiss xxx! _

Rebecca-Black_ Merciii!_

Mlie_ Le couple Lily/James va encore se faire attendre, mais bon, il faut bien, vu que sinon, ma fic serait finie! _

April:_ Pour que Lily craque, il faudrait encore qu'elle soit amoureuse! Or, elle vient à peine de rompre d'avec celui qu'elle aimait, malgré tout! Mais mon esprit sadique est déjà en marche pour quelques idées tordues, histoire qu'elle tombe amoureuse! Sinon, tu souhaiteras bonne chance à ta meilleure amie de ma part! lol! Bye bye!_

cricritine_ Lol! Merkiii!_

Thealie_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, vu le nombre de menaces que j'ai reçu, je dois être devenue immortelle!_

ladybird:_ Ils vont un peu se faire la guele mais bon, s'ils se mettaient de suite ensemble, ce ne serait pas marrant!_

lilpuce_ Oui, je suis contente d'avoir enfin casé May et Mumus! Et comme tu le dis, vu que les histoires d'amour sont comliquées, celle de James et Lily n'échappera pas à la règle!_

samikitty:_ Si tu veux, tu peut remplacer Lily, mais attends, il est encore entrain de tourner dans ma fic! Je te le laisserai après!lol! Si Lily veut bien..._

sadesirius :_ Tu n'as pas de chance pour ton ordi! Je compatis!lol! Sinon, c'est normal que Lily réagisse ainsi, elle vient de rompre, et puis, elle n'aime pas (encore) James! Ce n'est qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, elle a une réaction on ne peut plus naturelle (grande défenseuse de Lily)! Allez, kiss!_

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET QU'ELLES NOUS ENCOURAGENT BEAUCOUP À ÉCRIRE !

N'hésitez pas de vous montrer critiques, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que je pourrais m'améliorer !

En attendant le prochain chapitre,

Kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices) !

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	17. Nouvel An et départ

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tout le petit monde se trouvant dans les pages des tomes d'Harry Potter et que je réutilise à ma guise appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon esprit pas très net !

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Rappel des persos (inventés):**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et vient de se faire larguer par Lily ( voir chapitre 13). Il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père, sa mère est actuellement hospitalisée. May sort depuis peu avec Remus Lupin (voir chapitre 14) ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine, suite à une trahison de son ancien petit-ami...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, était ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa sœur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _italique._

**PUB:** un 'tit peu de Pub! Je commence à écrire une fiction en commun avec lilylove, elle s'appelle "Correspondance extratemporelle". Elle n'est pour l'instant publiée que sur TWWO. Nous avons pris le pseudo de "Lilmaria"! Allez-y faire un tour!

Et si vous voulez lire mes autres fics, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon compte et à me poster des reviews, histoire que j'aie votre avis!

Et puis, je vous conseille à tous et à toutes de lire la fic de Trinity1412, **"Le pouvoir de l'Espoir"**, car elle est vraiment bien! Trinity se lance dans l'écriture, mais ses débuts sont prometteurs, et j'aimerai que vous la souteniez! Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes favoris!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 16: Nouvel an et départ -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_« - 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNÉE 1978 !_

_La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, chaste, mais emplis de sensualité et de tendresse... Au goût légèrement fruité lui sembla-t-il. Elle resta un petit moment collé contre son amant d'un soir. Elle n'avait jamais connu cela, pas même avec Rodrigue..._

_Les lumières se rallumèrent. Lily entrouvrit les yeux. Elle fut tout d'abord éblouie par la clarté des lampes, puis le visage du jeune homme se dessina._

_Alors, la vérité lui apparut, aussi surprenante que gênante. Elle se trouvait enlacée au milieu de la scène dans les bras de James Potter, qui la regardait d'un air aussi étonné qu'elle..._

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. La soirée qui venait de se dérouler aux « Trois Balais » passait en boucle dans sa tête...

Son altercation avec James dans le Hall, May et son pari avec Sirius, le Whisky Pur Feu, le décompte des secondes, la danse et enfin le baiser...

Ce baiser... Elle en frissonnait encore... Elle s'était sentie si bien... Mais pourquoi, de tous les hommes qui se trouvaient dans la salle avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui ?...

James. James Potter. Celui qui avait quelques jours plus tôt trahi sa confiance... Celui qui lui avait offert le plus beau baiser qu'on ne lui eut jamais donné.

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui ?... C'était un accident, c'est tout, un simple accident ! Pourquoi dois-je toujours avoir des mauvaises surprises... Mais c'était tellement... Non, je ne dois plus y songer, ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon je suis sûre qu'il se fout de moi !...

Lily mit sa tête sous sa couette. Se calmer. Respirer lentement. Et surtout, ne plus y penser...

Quand la jeune fille avait découvert qui était son partenaire, elle avait été déboussolée. Certes, James ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il s'était même excusé, mais elle ne l'écoutait même pas. Elle avait regardé autour d'elle, scrutant les visages, passant par ceux de May, Sirius, Sandra, Remus et Peter. Puis elle l'avait vu. Rodrigue. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il avait juste l'air résigné. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une telle tristesse que le cœur de Lily sembla se fendre en deux. Il quitta le bar.

Lily s'était dégagée des bras de James et était sortie à son tour, dans la nuit, sourde aux appels de ses amis. Elle avait couru, le recherchant dans tout le village, puis dans le château. En vain. Elle ne le trouva pas...

Résignée, la griffondore était montée se coucher, et depuis, elle ne cessait de se tourner, encore et encore dans son lit, en quête de sommeil... Elle cherchait surtout à chasser les images de sa tête...

Si j'utilisais un sort pour m'endormir ?... Non, ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé... Le mieux, ce serait une potion, mais si je la prépare, quand elle sera prête le soleil se sera déjà levé... Et puis...

Finalement, ce fut la fatigue qui l'emporta.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla avec une migraine affreuse, sans doute dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille...

Ma première gueule de bois ! Et bien, maintenant je n'aurais plus aucun doute quand mes parents me diront que c'est affreux...

La jeune fille se leva en titubant, s'accrochant aux baldaquins de son lit, et se dirigea avec difficulté vers sa salle de bains personnelle. Un bon bain ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à la salle des préfets en chef...

Lily se rinça le visage à grande force de jets d'eau. Quand elle se regarda dans son miroir, elle constata avec horreur ses yeux bouffis de fatigue et sa mine, selon elle, effrayante... Et cette migraine qui ne daignait pas diminuer...

Severus... Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi... Tu aurais pu me préparer une bonne petite potion...

En effet, le serpentard avait quitté le château après le bal, pour passer le reste de ses vacances dans le domaine familial. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui concocter un quelconque remède...

Faute de quoi, Lily pris dans sa trousse de toilette un tube d'aspirine.

Les méthodes moldues, y a que ça de vrai !...

Puis, la jeune fille pris une douche rapide, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Après s'être essuyée, elle enfila des vêtements moldus, jeans et sweat, bien plus pratiques que l'habituel uniforme poudlarien. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une esquisse de queue de cheval, puis sortit, pour prendre des affaires dans sa chambre.

Lily enfila une cape, et descendit dans la salle commune des rouges et or.

Bon, première bonne résolution de l'année, trouver Rodrigue pour mettre certains points au clair !...

Malheureusement, le jeune espagnol n'était pas là... La jeune fille descendit alors dans la Grande Salle pour le chercher, et éventuellement aussi pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent...

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle ne fut guère étonnée de ne trouver que peu d'élèves, malgré le fait qu'il était déjà plus de neuf heures et demie... Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient dû faire la fête jusque tard dans la nuit, et des prolongations avaient sans doute eu lieu une fois ceux-ci rentrés dans les dortoirs. Lily scruta la table des lions du regard. Rodrigue ne semblait pas s'y trouver, mais elle vu, assis un peu plus loin, Remus, Sirius et Sandra qui petit-déjeunaient. Elle alla les trouver.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Pas trop fatigués ? Vous n'auriez pas vu Rodrigue par hasard ?... »

« - Non, pourquoi ? » lui répondit Sandra.

« - Je dois aller le voir pour mettre certains points au clair... Surtout à propos d'hier soir... »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« - Rassure-moi... Tu ne comptes pas te remettre avec lui ?... »

« - Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas... Je veux juste lui parler !... »

« - Il n'était pas là quand je suis rentré hier soir... » intervint Remus, « et il n'était pas là ce matin non-plus ! »

« - Peut-être qu'il est insomniaque ! » plaisanta Sandra.

Sirius libéra la place à côté de lui.

« - Allez, viens avec nous, tu le cherchera plus tard ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas trouvé, mais à la place, vois ce magnifique petit-déjeuner ! Tu y gagnes au change, non ? »

« - Morphale, va ! » se moqua Sandra.

Lily s'installa, et se servit de quoi manger.

« - Au fait, où sont James et May ? Et Peter ?... »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que tu risques de voir descendre James de toute la journée ! Il s'est tapé une bonne cuite hier ! » expliqua Remus.

« - Idem pour May », dit Sandra, « elle avait une telle gueule de bois ce matin qu'elle a préféré rester au lit, avec une plaquette d'apsinire, je crois, à ses côtés !... »

Lily sourit face au lapsus de son amie.

« - Aspirine, Sandy, pas aspinire ! C'est un médicament moldu... »

« - M'étonnerai que ça face de l'effet ces machins-là !... »

La préfête leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Et Peter ?... »

« - Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire... » dit Sirius, « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a en ce moment... »

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle aimait bien Peter, c'était quelqu'un de très timide et effacé, mais aussi extrêmement bien intentionné. Il faisait tout pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Ces derniers ne faisaient, malheureusement, pas vraiment attention à lui, et ne remarquaient pas ses efforts... Le pauvre devait se sentir délaissé...

Lily se promit de faire quelque chose pour y remédier.

Et hop ! Seconde bonne résolution !

Elle se servit une tasse de café.

« - Vous avez prévu de faire quoi cet aprèm' ? » demanda Sirius.

« - Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?... » s'enquit Remus.

« - Et bien... Ça vous dirait de faire une petite bataille de boules de neige ? On sera quatre, deux filles, deux garçons. On pourra faire : une équipe de filles contre une de garçons ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« - Rien que pour le plaisir que j'aurai lorsque je t'enterrerai vivant dans la neige, je suis partante ! » s'exclama Sandra d'un air faussement sadique.

Lily éclata de rire en voyant la mine théâtralement apeurée qu'affichait Sirius. Un bon après-midi en perspective...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily se releva prestement. Elle venait encore de se faire toucher par une boule de neige. Elle grelottait de froid. La neige était entrée par le col de son manteau...

« - Alors Lily ? La tigresse aurait elle perdue de son énergie ? » la railla Sirius, qui n'était autre que celui qui venait « _odieusement _» de l'attaquer.

« - Pas le moins du monde ! C'est juste que cela ne se fait pas d'attaquer par derrière ! » fulmina la jolie rousse.

« - Bien sûr que si ! C'est même le but du jeu ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es une piètre lanceuse ! »

« - Grmbl... »

« - Mauvaise joueuse ! » la taquina le jeune Black, tout en en profitant pour lui lancer une nouvelle boule.

_Mauvaise joueuse ! Pas du tout môssieur, je ne suis pas une mauvaise joueuse ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas perdre !..._

Lily croisa les bras et se dirigea vers les marches de la porte d'entrée du château.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je fais comme Sandra, je vais un peu me reposer sur les marches ! »

« - Trouillarde ! »

« - Pas du tout ! Je te laisse juste t'épuiser en finale avec Mumus, puis après, je reviendrai à l'attaque avec Sandra, et on sera en pleine forme !... »

« - Pff... Vous ne ferez pas le poids ! »

« - C'est ce que tu verras ! »

Lily le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé. Sirius était vraiment un gamin né ! Mais ça l'étonnerai qu'il réussisse à provoquer la défaite de Remus, car le jeune lycanthrope était beaucoup trop fort.

La jeune fille monta les marches, où Sandra était assise. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Alors, fini de bouder ?... »

« - C'est pas juste ! C'était moi, normalement, qui devait le ratatiner ! Et en cinq minutes, pffuit, j'étais enterrée sous une tonne de neige ! »

« - Allez, déride-toi, on passera à l'assaut ensemble la prochaine fois ! On était trop séparées la première fois, ça ne pouvait pas marcher... En parlementant assez adroitement, on aura le soutien de Remus... Tu verras, on va l'écraser ! »

« - Je te fais confiance ! »

Lily regarda son amie en souriant. Sandra était elle aussi une vraie gamine ! Peut-être qu'avec énormément de chance, Sirius et elle parviendraient à trouver un terrain d'entente... La jeune fille laissa errer son regard sous la forêt interdite, qui était recouverte de neige... Sous cet aspect là, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'air effrayante, elle semblait au contraire recouverte de crème... Sandra la tira de ses pensées...

« - Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé Rodrigue ?... »

_Rodrigue ? Ah oui, mince, je l'avais oublié !..._

« - Non... J'avoue que je ne l'ai plus vraiment cherché... Mais je ne l'ai vu nulle part... »

« - Moi non plus, c'est bizarre... »

Sandra scruta le lac d'un air pensif. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

« - Dis, tu te rappelles de la lettre que tu as reçue hier soir ?... »

« - La lettre... Ah oui ! Aux « Trois Balais » ? »

« - Oui... Elle venait de Rodrigue, je me trompe ? »

« - Non, pas du tout ! »

« - Tu l'as lue...?»

« - Non, pas encore, je crois que je l'ai mise... Dans la poche de ma cape ! »

Lily fouillaquelques instants dans ses poches, avant de ressortir une boule papier froissée. Sandra leva un sourcil amusé.

« - Qui l'eut cru ? La sage et organisée Lily Evans n'a en fait que faire de ses affaires ?... Je ne savais pas que tu froissais tes lettres... Je te pensais plus soigneuse !»

« - C'est cela, moque toi... »

« - Bon, tu penses que la lettre pourrait nous renseigner ? »

« - Il suffit de la lire ! »

Lily défroissa quelques peu l'enveloppe, puis la décacheta. Elle en sortit une lettre, qu'elle déplia et la lut à voix haute, pour en faire profiter son amie.

« _Ma chère Lily,_

_Je me doute bien que si tôt après notre rupture, il peut paraître déplacé que je t'écrive. Cependant, je préfère le faire maintenant, pendant que j'ai les idées encore fraîches..._

_Comme tu l'as sans doutes remarqué ce matin, je suis sorti fort précipitamment de la Grande Salle, durant l'heure de petit-déjeuner. Je venais en effet d'apprendre par missive du Ministère anglais, que mes parents venaient de se faire assassiner par les sbires du sombre Lord, les mangemorts. Je ne vais pas te conter leur mort avec plus de détails, car cela n'est pas très important pour le contenu de la lettre._

_Donc, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je suis sorti de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a rejoint quelques instants plus tard, et m'a mené à son bureau. Il m'a présenté, comme il se doit, ses plus sincères condoléances. Puis il m'a informé que l'avocat de ma famille lui avait fait parvenir les papiers pour l'héritage... Il est vrai que cela m'a paru quelques peu brusque, mais Dumbledore m'a expliqué que c'était urgent, et il avait en effet raison..._

_Mes défunts parents m'ont légué leurs terres et leurs biens, mais il fallait, pour que j'y accède, que je remplisse deux conditions... Ma grand mère, qui est devenue ma tutrice jusqu'à ce que j'ai vingt ans y tient apparemment beaucoup... Tu dois sans doute te demander en quoi tout cela te concerne... Ne t'inquiète pas l'explication arrive..._

_Je dois, premièrement, finir ma scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie d'Espagne, et il était préférable de m'y envoyer après le réveillon du nouvel an. C'est pourquoi si le premier janvier, tu ne me vois pas au collège, il ne faut pas t'étonner... Je serai déjà en Espagne..._

_Avant d'aborder la seconde condition, je tiens à te remercier... Oui, même si cela me fend le cœur, je te remercie de m'avoir largué, car je n'aurais pu supporter de te voir souffrir..._

_La seconde condition m'oblige à épouser, prochainement, l'héritière d'une riche et ancienne famille de sorciers espagnols... Nous sommes apparemment fiancés depuis notre naissance... Je l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant..._

_Ainsi, je suis heureux que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, dans le sens où tu souffriras moins, je l'espère... Quoi que, j'aimerai que tu sois un tant soit peu triste de mon départ , pour preuve que tu tenais quand même à moi..._

_Tu es la seule à être prévenue de mon départ... Mes amis en seront informés par Dumbledore, comme le reste de l'école d'ailleurs, le jour de la rentrée... Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches, à ce que tu connaisse ma version des faits, et non la version officielle..._

Je te remercie pour tous les merveilleux moments que nous avons vécu ensemble, et j'espère que tu ne les regrettes pas... De mon côté, ils seront à jamais gravés en moi...

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne t'oublierai pas, et j'espère que tu auras la vie que tu mérites, et que tu la partagera avec quelqu'un de bien, qui sera, mieux que moi..._

_Adieu Lily jolie..._

_Avec toute mon affection..._

_Rodrigue. _»

Lily finit la lecture de la lettre la voix étranglée par des sanglots qu'elle cachaient à peine. Sandra, de son côté, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait impuissante face au désarroi de son amie, et s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire, car elle n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de choses... Lily murmura :

« - Le pire, je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait qu'il parte... Bien sûr, cela me fend le cœur, mais ce n'est pas ça... »

Sandra lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« - Non, le pire c'est que la dernière image qu'il ait de moi, c'est quand je venais d'embrasser James, hier, aux « Trois Balais »... En plus, normalement, j'aurai dû à cette heure-ci avoir déjà lu sa lettre... Il doit croire que je suis sans-cœur, ou il doit me prendre pour une gourgandine... »

« - Mais non, pas du tout, il s'est bien rendu compte que si tu as embrassé James c'était seulement dû au hasard... Et puis même, avant que vous ne vous mettiez ensemble, vous avez été tous deux durant deux ans d'excellents amis, il sait très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça... »

Lily releva la tête. Son visage était baigné de larmes.

« - Tu crois ?... »

« - Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Au pire, envois-lui une lettre ! »

« - Mouais, je pense que je vais le faire... »

« - Si ça peut t'aider ! Mais par pitié, ne culpabilise pas ! De toute façon, vous n'étiez plus ensemble... »

Lily se sécha les yeux.

« - Oui, tu as raison... Et puis zut, j'en ai marre de pleurer tous les deux jours, je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock de larmes !... »

« - Bien dit ! » s'exclama Sandra, « une page de ta vie s'est tournée, tu en commences une autre ! Ça va comme ça ! Et on n'a pas à regretter ce qui a été fait car il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière !... »

« - Je crois que j'ai compris Miss Optimiste ! »

Sandra sourit. Finalement, peut-être n'était elle pas si nulle que ça dans le rôle d'amie, en matière de « remonter le moral »... Elle se leva et tendit sa main à Lily qui la saisit.

« - J'espère que tu as repris toute ton énergie car on a une revanche à prendre !... »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas... » dit Lily en commençant à rouler une boule de neige.

« - On va les massacrer ! »

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour la bataille de boules de neiges, cherchez pas, un petit délire...

And now, les :

**R.A.R.s :**

Lessa:_ Eh oui, que crois-tu, on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas!lol! Pour le stage, il va encore falloir attendre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir! (Un jour...) Kiss xxx!_

charlieou:_ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Bizz!_

Liliz Mamba_ Mici! Et puis, ne désespère pas si tu es célibataire, dis-toi au moins que l'on est deux!lol! Bisousss!_

lapis lazuli:_ Oh lala, je suis touchée! Ma fic est une des seules Lily/James que tu lis?... Vraiment, c'est gentil! (Surtout que je ne vois pas en quoi ma fic est spéciale!lol!) Pour "Une autre époque, une autre histoire", ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive! Mais comme il s'agit d'une fic commune, elle mets plus de temps à être publiée que les autres! Allez, ciao et kiss kiss!_

Mlie_ Lol! L'amour!... Ah, tu as bien raison (je dois sacrément être en manque! lol!) En tout cas mici pour ta review et kiss!_

titliloo_ Si si, James est vraiment surpris, il n'a vraiment pas fait exprès! Et puis, comme Lily, il était un peu bourré!lol! Pour le pari... Hé hé, tu verras bien! Quant à Rodrigue, je crois qu'il est à présent définitivement "out"! Bizzz!_

Trinity1412_ Et oui, l'histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer!lool! Mais bon, ils finiront bien par être ensemble (un jour...) Allez, ciao et Kiss xxx!_

cricritine_ Lool! Merki pour le compliment!_

April :_ Tu était aux États-Unis? La chance! lol! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as rattrappé le décalage d'horaire (j'y suis allée une fois et bon, c'est vrai qu'après on est crevé!) Allez, bye bye!_

ilaï :_ Pour le prochain baiser... Gageons que vu l'état dans le quel se trouve Lily, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite!()_

nora:_ (boude) Ze veux Damien! lol! Moi aussi j'ai lu la fic il y a longtemps, donc je crains que l'on ne puisse pas se départager! Tu veux bien me le laisser si je te laisse tes mecs de mangas (que de toute façon je ne connais pas!lol) Au fait, j'ajoute à la liste Keitaro Urashima! Sinon, pour ma fic, je suis flattée de savoir que c'est la seule Lily/James que tu lis! Pourrais-je en savoir la raison?..lol! Pour Rodrigue, la réponse se trouve dans se chapitre... Pour le petit pari entre Sirius et May, et bien... Pourquoi tu as tout deviné! Bouhouou... Moi qui me fatigue à trouver une idée... Quant à ma fic "Correspondance extratemporell"e, elle est pour l'instant publiée sur TWWO, mais lilylove et moi avons dans l'idée de la mettre bientôt sur Allez, gros gros kiss!_

ladybird :_ Mais c'est normal que Lily déprime! Rodrigue était certes un connard; mais elle l'aimait! (l'amour rend aveugle...) Pour Jason et Sandra... Qui vivra verra!lol!_

Dark-Mione_: Oh! Une nouvelle revieweuse! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Kiss xxx!_

samikitty:_ Ne t'en fais pas, à force d'en rêver, tu finiras par rencontrer ton James (qui ne sera pas forcément brun et à lunettes, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail!) Zibouxxx!_

La p'tite Clo_ Connaissant mon esprit sadique, je suis sûre que j'imaginerai un truc encore pire!lol! Mais ne désespérons pas, ils se mettront ensemble un jour!_

ewilan59_ Miciii!_

fandin :_ Merki c'est gentil!_

Rebecca-Black_ Je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent!_

Thealie_ J'espère que la suite t'a plu!_

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET QU'ELLES NOUS ENCOURAGENT BEAUCOUP À ÉCRIRE !

N'hésitez pas de vous montrer critiques, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que je pourrais m'améliorer !

En attendant le prochain chapitre,

Kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices) !

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	18. Jason Aylor

**o§o§O§-"I hate you, because I think... I love you..."§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tout le petit monde se trouvant dans les pages des tomes d'Harry Potter et que je réutilise à ma guise appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon esprit pas très net !

**Note:** La fic est encore (et toujours) dédicacée à ma lilylove favorite (et pour ceux qui lisent sur à ma LilyFleurdeLys!)

**Note 2:** Non, non, je ne suis pas morte!lol! C'est juste que j'étais quelques peu débordée (et encore c'est un bien grand mot), mais je me débrouille quand même pour vous caser un chapitre avant les vacances! Et puis je reviens d'un voyage en Espagne donc c'est un peu normal que je n'ai pas pu poster! J'essaierai de publier également fin juillet, mais ce n'est pas sûr, car je ne serai pas beaucoup chez moi... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à la rentrée, je serai beaucoup plus régulière, étant donnée que je compte taper mes chapitres durant les vacances!

**Rappel des persos (inventés):**

- Rodrigue Sanchez: Griffondor, septième année, d'origine espagnole, il est arrivé à Poudlard en cinquième année et vient de se faire larguer par Lily ( voir chapitre 13). Il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor. Cependant il vient à présent de quitter Poudlard.

-May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily, « sang-mêlé », elle a des problèmes avec son père, sa mère est actuellement hospitalisée. May sort depuis peu avec Remus Lupin (voir chapitre 14) ! Elle est poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Sandra Griffin : D'origine américaine, elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily et elle a un gros problème avec tout ce qui touche la gente masculine, suite à une trahison de son ancien petit-ami...

- Miss Morgwen Westinger :Nouveau professeur de Duel (matière nouvellement installée).

- Pierre Morhange: Nouveau professeur de DFCM.

- Lizzie Aylor: Amie de Nymphadora Tonks, première année à Griffondor, son frère, Jason Aylor, était ami avec Sandra avant qu'elle ne parte d'Amérique.

- Frederick Garland: Griffondor, première année, sa sœur Sally est morte au cours de l'été.

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois encore, que les pensées sont écrites en _italique._

**PUB:** À propos de la fic que je fais en commun avec lilylove, elle commencera au cours de cette semaine à être publiée, tous les dimanches, sous le pseudo de Lilmaria. Pour vous faciliter la chose, si l'envie vous prend de la lire, je mettrai le lien dans ma bio!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 17: Jason Aylor-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, pour aller rejoindre ses amies afin de commencer sa première journée de cours de 1978, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net. La jeune fille posa son sac sur son lit et ouvrit la porte menant à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Elle traversa rapidement la salle, et fappa doucement à la porte de son colocataire. La griffondore attendit patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre, puis s'élança vers son ami.

"- Severus!" s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, " je me disais bien que tu devais à présent être rentré!"

Le jeune homme la serra tendrement dans les bras, et répondit avec son cynisme habituel, mais qui était presque affectueux.

"- Je suis ravi de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié!" railla-t-il, "je suis rentré assez tard hier soir... Au fait, bonne année Lil'!"

"- Bonne année à toi aussi Sevy!"

"- Sevy?" demanda le concerné, levant un sourcil d'un air ironique.

Lily fit une petite moue et leva les yeux vers lui.

"- Ben quoi, ça ne te plait pas?..."

"- Grmbl... Évite de m'appeler comme ça en public tu seras gentille..." finit-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et admira la chambre du serpentard.

"- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que le vert et argent pouvait donner un si bel ensemble..."

"- Que croyais-tu?" répondit Severus, prenant un air faussement supérieur.

Lily éclata de rire, puis elle mis la main de la poche de sa cape et en sortit un petit paquet.

"- J'allais oublier, tiens, voilà ton cadeau de Noël", lui dit elle en le lui tendant. "J'espère que ça te plaira..."

Severus le saisit, troublé, et lui répondit.

"- J'en suis sûr, mais il ne fallait pas... je ne t'ai rien pris... Attends, je vais te donner quelque chose!" s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de sa commode pour fouiller dans un tiroir.

Il en tira un petit coffret de bois, qu'il tendit à son amie.

"- Severus, voyons, ce n'est rien, ne te sens pas obligé..."

"- Crois-tu vraiment que je te le donnerai si je me sentais obligé? Voyons, tu me connais mieux que ça, non?" dit légèrement le serpentard. " Et puis je m'étais toujours dit que cela n'irait à nul autre que toi..."

Lily ouvrit alors doucement le coffret, et étouffa un petit cri de surprise. À l'intérieur se trouvait une fine chaine d'or blanc, au bout de laquelle pendait une émeraude finement travaillée, dans laquelle d'étranges symboles celtiques semblaient être incrustés. Le tout reposait sur un petit coussin de velour grenat.

"- Mais... Je..." balbutia-t-elle. "Tu n'es pas sérieux? Cela doit valoir une fortune, garde-le voyons, et offre le à quelqu'un d'autre..."

Severus l'observa d'un air amusé, et prit alors le bijou pour l'attacher au cou de la griffondor, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

"- Là... Tu es magnifique."

En effet, l'émeraude du pendentif faisait d'autant plus ressortir la couleur des yeux de la jeune Evans.

"- Mais... Severus, pourquoi?..."

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire contrit et s'appuya nonchalamment au rebord de son bureau.

"- Pour tout t'avouer, ce n'est pas vraiment désintéressé..."

"- Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours..." ironisa la préfête.

"- On peut voir les choses sous cet angle-là!" rit-il doucement. " En fait, comme tu dois à présent t'en douter, cette pierre à quelques, disons... propriétés."

"- Je suis tout ouïe."

"- Elle appartenait à ma soeur et..."

"- Ta soeur!" s'exclama Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus soupira et mis ses mains derrière sa nuque.

"- Oui, ma soeur. Demi-soeur. Née d'un amour de jeunesse de ma mère."

"- Et, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrais-je savoir qui est le père?"

"- Un auror trés brillant et réputé... Alastor Maugrey."

"- Ce séduisant auror?" murmura rêveusement Lily, repensant à cet homme dans la force de l'âge, faisant partie de l'élite, et que toute jeune adolescente ne pouvait qu'admirer.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire en coin.

"- Oui, c'est lui. Ma soeur est née environ un an avant moi. Cependant, ma mère étant déjà mariée, elle avait fait croire à mon père qu'elle était de lui. Siryanna, ma soeur, voyait toutefois assez souvent son père."

"- Tu parles d'elle au passé. Ne me dis pas que..."

"- Si. Depuis deux ans."

"- Et comment est-elle...?"

"- Les médicomages n'ont jamais pu diagnostiquer, et les aurors n'ont pu trouver de coupable. Moi-même je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu causer son décès, à part le fait que je suis sûr qu'il était tout sauf naturel."

Lily s'avança vers son coéquipier et le pris gentiment dans ses bras.

"- Ça va?"

"- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour en revenir à notre histoire de collier, il se trouve que Maugrey l'avait offert à Siryanna pour ses 15 ans. Soit un an jour pour jour avant sa mort. Ma soeur et moi étions très complices, elle était sans doute la seule pour qui j'avais de l'affection. Un peu comme avec toi aujourd'hui. La veille de son seizième anniversaire, elle m'avait appelé dans sa chambre, et m'avait remis le pendentif, soigneusement rangé dans ce coffret. Elle me l'avait confié en me faisant promettre d'en prendre soin, car il est parait-il trés important, et de ne surtout pas le remettre à une personne au coeur perverti. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris le sens de sa phrase ce jour-là, mais maintenant, l'évidence est frappante. Si c'est son père, Maugrey, un puissant auror, et fervant partisan de Dumbledore, qui le lui a remis, en lui demandant d'en prendre soin, c'est pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi. Or je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, et bien que je ne le veuille pas, je vais devenir mangemort. Alors je te le confie, tu sauras en prendre soin, et en décrouvrir les propriétés..."

La voix du jeune homme s'était faite rauque, et il était évident qu'il faisait de maints efforts pour retenir ses larmes. Lily l'enlaça affectueusement, lui frottant le dos, de manière à l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête et regarda son amie. Il murmura alors:

"- Il y a également une seconde raison. Tu es à présent la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, la seule qui me reste pour me prouver que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue, ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer des gens comme toi. Tu me rappelles tellement ma soeur, par ta joie de vivre, ton caractère, ta bonne humeur et ta franchise..."

Lily lui sourit tendrement.

"- Et toi tu es celui qui me soutient dans mes baisses de moral, dans mes coups de cafard... Bien sûr, il y aussi May et Sandra, mais c'est différent. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends, que tu as la faculté de mettre mon âme à vif, autant pour m'embêter que pour m'amuser, me conseiller, et me réconforter. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour ami."

Les deux amis restèrent encore un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèent et changèrent de sujet, d'un commun accord, tandis que Severus achevait de se préparer.

"- Alors, comme ça, tu n'es plus avec Sanchez? je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'e parler après le bal..."

"- En effet..."

"- Et... Tu te sens comment?" s'enquit le préfêt.

"- Bizarre... mais ça va mieux que durant les premiers jours. Je me sens libre, et j'ai l'impression de vivre, de disposer d'un pouvoir immense, celui de faire ce qu'il me plait mais en même temps une partie de mon coeur _lui_ appartient toujours et je me doute bien qu'il me faudra du temps pour m'en remettre. Mais comme il est parti..."

"- Parti?"

Lily se mit alors à lui raconter les derniers évènements, n'oubliant pas de lui faire part de ses mésaventures avec James. En en entendant parler, Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais attendit qu'elle finisse.

"- Ainsi donc, tu es fâchée avec Potter..."

"- Oui mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir... Nous aurions pu nous arranger, essayer de parler, mais je crois que j'ai été un peu trop bornée. Et quand je me suis enfin décidée à aller le voir, on aurait dit qu'il m'évitait... Ça me déchire le coeur..."

Severus sourit, l'air amusé.

"- Il te plait bien le petit Potty, je me trompe?"

Lily équarquilla les yeux d'un air outré. Puis, voyant qu'il plaisantait, elle se saisit d'un coussin et se mit à lui asséner quelques coups en criant:

"- Comment oses-tu insinuer des choses pareilles? Tu n'as pas honte!"

Le serpentard de son côté la repoussait doucement tout en riant de la colère de la préfête. Quand enfin ils arrêtèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était plus que temps de se rendre dans le Grande Salle. Severus aida son amie à se relever, puis ils se séparèrent pour gagner chacun de leur côté la Grande Salle.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Quand Lily pénétra dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Elle s'installa comme à l'accoutumée aux côtés de May et Sandra. Cette-dernière s'exclama:

"- Bonjour Lil'! Tu as eu une panne de réveil?"

"- Non, non, je suis juste un peu restée pour discuter avec Severus..."

"- Et il va bien?" s'enquit May.

"- Oui, oui... Dumbledore a-t-il déjà parlé de Rodrigue?"

"- Non, pas encore, mais ça ne devrait tarder."

À cet instant même, Dumbledore se leva. Sandra lança à son amie un petit sourire "_je te l'avais dit_". Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Décidémment, la terre pourrait bien exploser que Sandra ne changerait pas!...

La griffondor écouta à moitié le discours de Dumbledore, car elle connaissait déjà la vérité. Son regard errait sur l'assemblée d'élèves, et elle s'amusait de la mine de certains d'entre eux. Puis elle se fixa sur un petit groupe assis à la même table qu'elle. Un certain groupe qu'elle connaissait fort bien. Les Maraudeurs. Tous trois avaient l'air étonnés. Peter ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules, alors que Remus affichait un air désolé. Sirius hésitait entre le bonheur de voir le jeune Sanchez parti et la compassion face à son malheur. James, lui, semblait indifférent. Et c'est cet air indifférent qui fut comme un coup de poing dans le coeur de Lily.

N'avait-il donc aucune humanité? Le fait que Rordrigue ait perdu ses parents aurait au moins pu le faire réagir. Était-il donc si inhumain? Quant au fait que Rodrigue soit parti, il avait clairement montré qu'il ne tenait pas à la jeune fille. Il aurait pu se montrer heureux de le savoir enfin évincé. Mais rien. Ni un sourire, ni rien du tout. Leur baiser ne signifiait donc rien? Bien sûr cela ne devrait rien lui faire, mais Lily ressentait un étrange pincement au coeur. Se pourrait-il que?...

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête afin de chasser ces pensées.

_C'est n'importe quoi! Comme si je ressentais quelque chose pour James! Pfff... De toute façon, je n'ai rien à espérer, il m'a bien montré cette semaine qu'il se foutait de moi... Mais ces quoi ces pensées! Comme si j'espérai quelque chose! Mais non, pas du tout! Il n'a qu'à se barrer avec la première cruche de service, puis ils iront se marier et Amen! Je n'en ai rien à faire!_

Lily reporta son attention sur le discours de son directeur, s'obligeant ainsi à penser à autre chose.

"- ... Et c'est donc pourquoi monsieur Sanchez a du nous quitter. J'ai toutefois une seconde nouvelle qui je l'espère vous remontera le moral. Nous accueillons dans notre collège et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année un jeune étudiant américain désirant se perfectionner en défense contre les forces du mal, afin de devenir auror. Il vient de l'université de Salem, aux États-Unis et va entrer en septième année. Professeur McGonagall, le Choixpeau s'il vous plait..."

La directrice de griffondor s'approcha alors de Dumbledore en apportant avec elle le Choixpeau et un tabouret. Le vieil homme repris la parole:

"- Veuillez accueillir Monsieur Jason Aylor!"

Les portes de la Grande Salle et laissèrent place à un jeune homme habillé en moldu, d'un jean large, d'une ceinture en cuir ,d'un tee-shirt noir et ample et d'une paire de baskets usées jusqu'à la semelle. Il portait une cape de voyage de cuir. Jason avait le teint mat, contrastant avec ses yeux myosotis. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cuivré, et retombaient avec élégance sur son visage. Le jeune homme mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, et était fort bien bâtit pour son âge. Il portait à un de ses poignets un bracelet hérissé de piques, et un étrange pendentif était attaché à son cou. Il s'agissait d'une sphère contenant de minuscules boules lumineuses, semblant flotter.

Lily sentit Sandra se raidir à ses côtés, alors qu'une grande partie des jeunes filles de la salle fixait le nouveau venu d'un air intrigué. Il était certes fort intéressant, mais étrange.

Le silence fut brisé par un raclement de chaise et une fillette blonde se leva en s'écriant:

"- Grand frère!"

Lizzie se précipita vers Jason et sauta dans ses bras, tandis que celui-ci l'enlaçait tendrement.

"- Liz... Comment ça va? Tu m'a beaucoup manqué... "

"- Toi aussi grand frère..."

Il la reposa par terre.

"- J'espère que tu seras envoyé à Griffondor, c'est là où je suis! Et puis il y a aussi Sandy!"

"- Sandy?..."

Jason paraissait étonné.

"- Mais oui, tu sais bien!" s'écria la fillette, "Sandra, Sandra Griffin!"

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers la table des lions qu'il scruta avidement. Quand il passa sur son visage, Lily lui fit un petit sourire, et fit un discret geste de la main vers Sandra, qui semblait indécise sur le comportement à prendre.

Jason pointa alors son regard vers la jeune fille, qui, à l'étonnement de tous, se mit à rougir. Car il est, rappelons-le, fort étonnant de mettre la grande Sandra Griffin dans l'embarras. Elle fit un petit sourire gêné.

Jason commença à se diriger vers elle, mais Dumbledore repris à ce momen-là la parole.

"- Monsieur Aylor, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous passier d'abord sous le Choixpeau?"

"- En effet professeur;"

Jason se dirigea alors vers le tabouret. Il s'y assit et McGonagall lui déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Le jeune homme entendit une voix à son oreille:

"- Mmm... Intéressant, très intéressant... Tu n'as pas connu les différences de maisons, ce qui te rend moins, comment dire, partial... Tu es très courageux, et je me doute que tu dois être assez tête brûlée..."

"- Peut-être" murmura Jason, tentant d'empêcher le choixpeau de fouiller son esprit.

Ce qui était naturellement peine perdue.

"- Cependant, tu as une grande soif de connaissances, tu es un ami fidèle, tu es avide de pouvoir, et ta ruse t'est très utile..."

"- Euh..."

"- Les quatre maison pourraient te convenir. Toutefois, je connais vers laquelle ton coeur se penche, et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas t'y mettre..."

"- Pardon?"

"- Après tout, tu n'es pas là pour longtemps, et s'il y a une chance de rapprocher les maisons..."

Jason ne comprenait pas où le Choixpeau voulait en venir. Et il aurait bien voulu ne jamais comprendre lorsque celui-ci s'écria:

"- SERPENTARD!"

**o§o§O§o§o**

J'espère que cela vous a plu! Et je suis encore désolée pour mon retard! J'espère que vous aimez aussi mon nouveau perso!

And now, **Les RARs:**

lily jolie : _Merci beaucoup! Coimme je l'ai dit, je suis horriblement en retard, mais bon... Pitié, ne me tuez pas!lol! Grâce à toi, je découvre que j'ai de l'humour! Ah bon? C'est nouveau ça! Pour James et Lily et bien, comme tu le vois ce n'est pas encore gagné, il n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre, mais dans les prochains... (Suspens suspens...) Pour Sirius et Sandra, je suis désolée de te décevoir... Cependant, il se pourrait bien que Sirius prenne mouche face à Jason! Kisss xxx_

Lessa :_ Merci! Pour la bataille de boules de neige... Disons qu'ils se sont tous retrouvés à l'infirmerie avec un bon rhume, comme ça, pas de jaloux! Bye bye!_

charlieou:_ Oula, tu as du courage de relire ma fic! Moi j'abandonne dès que j'essaie, car je trouve qu'au début je n'écrivais pas très bien... En tout cas je suis touchée, merci! Gros gros kiss!_

Flo90_ la voici!_

Illythie :_ Merci! je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Pour Rodrigue, c'était voulu, mais bon, il faut bien mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour James, non? Et puis, Rodrigue fait quand même un peu de peine dans mon précédent chapitre, non? Allez, ciao!_

Thealie_ Merci, c'est gentil! Je n'allais quand même pas tuer Rodrigue, mais bon... Il y aura quand même quelques pertes dans ma fic... Mais mystère!lol! En tout cas je suis flattée quand tu dis que ce que j'écris est réaliste, c'est un des meilleurs compliments que j'ai reçu! Merci (essuie mes yeux ) Gros zibousss!_

Petite Garce_ C'est vrai que mon premier chapitre est vraiment court quand je le revois, mais bon, c'est une de mes prenières fic!lol! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Comment ça, une indigestion de Draco-Hermione? Comment est-ce possible! Allez, kisss xxx!_

langedelanuit :_ Pour Lily et James, ce n'est pas encore gagné, mais ça se fera un jour (un jour...)lol! Bizzz!_

maelle :_ Pour Rodrigue, c'était fait pour!lol! Il n'était pas censé être attachant! Mais bon, j'ai été pas trés sympa avec lui dans le chapitre précédent... Zoubis!_

ladybird :_ Au mois quelqu'un qui a un peu pitié de Rodrigue!lol! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Bisousss!_

Trinity1412_ Pour James, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu absent, mais bon... Il reviendra vite! (Jamesie en force! lol) Kiss xxx! _

nono- Audrey : _ Olé! Que de compliments! Merci beaucoup!_

April :_ Je vois que beaucoup se plaignent de l'absence de James! Maieuh... Zut alors, c'est moi l'auteur! Il va revenir, ne vous suicidez pas!lol! Tu es québecoise? Ah, c'est pour ça que je me suis trompée, vu que j'habite en France...lol! Allez, bisous!_

serline :_ Mon inspiration? Si je le savais... J'écris ce qui me vient en tête, je sais pas moi...lol! _

cricritine: _Tu as raison, je me laisse aller, il faut que je redevienne sadique!_

nora :_ N'empêche que Keitaro ressemble physiquement à James... (héhé) Pour Damien, 50/50 ça me va, mais encore, je suis gentille car il est quand même... The must! Pour Rodrigue, il commençait à m'embêter, donc je l'ai viré (c'est cool d'être l'auteur!), quant au stage, et bien il sera au mois d'avril, donc ils ont encore quatre mois (et quelques chapitre) devant eux. Je dirais environ cinq chapitres. Pour les exams ça va! lol! Mais bon c'est sympa! Sinon, pour ta fic, je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon mail... Je t'expliquai comment s'inscrire et tout. Sinon écris-moi à Moona13hotmail.fr! Bon courage pour ta fic, tu me tiendras au courant! Kisss xxx!_

titliloo :_ Ah la simplicité!... J'aimais bien ce chapitre moi aussi, car il est un peu moins prise de tête et tout, sauf, comme tu l'as souligné, la lettre!lol! Pour la pari... héhé! C'est un peu le but de vous laisser mariner! Quant à James, et bien, faut se mettre à sa place! Il devait avoir la tête dans les chiottes! Sinon pour Lily et James, ça viendra, mais j'éviterai de faire aussi guimauve que tu l'as décrit, sans vouloir te vexer!lol Allez ziboux xxx et ciao!_

La p'tite Clo_Tu es sûre que ça va, Tu bénis Rodrigue... Ah, c'est pour son départ! Ouf! lol! Sinon pour le couple, ça vient, ça vient, mais ça trainasse un peu, juste pour le plaisir (surtout le mien! lol) Bises!_

Lilyana :_ Merci! La voilà!_

Rebecca-Black_ Pour Rodrigue, fallait bien que je le vire! (c'est cool d'être auteur!)_

Liliz Mamba_Ooh... Tu as pitié de Rodrigue! En voilà une nouvelle!lol! Allez kiss!_

charlieou :_ Big Lol! Bon, je vois que je t'ai enlevé ta tête de turc préférée, alias Rodrigue! Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait! lol! Re-kisss!_

lilpuce_C'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre! Bigs kiss!_

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimez, et que je ne vais pas me faire trucider!

Kiss à tous! Revieweurs, revieweuses, je vous aime, ne l'oubliez pas, et vos reviews sont pour moi le plus beau salaire du monde!

Kiss à tous!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


End file.
